Keeping Happiness
by Kiyusa
Summary: Sequel to FH: Atemu and Yugi are now dating. However, events in their lives keep getting in the way. Will Atemu be able to keep his happiness or will the events be too much for Yugi to handle? Warnings: female Yugi, character death, language, lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the continuation of the Happiness Trilogy. In this section of the trilogy, the story focuses on Yugi and Atemu's relationship. Atemu realizes his feelings are truly love and decides to propose to Yugi. However, events in their lives seem to get in the way. Will Atemu be able to propose to Yugi in order to keep his happiness or with the events in their lives be too much for her to handle?**

**I suggest reading **_**Finding Happiness**_** first before continuing if you have not already. I will be using references from the first installment of the Happiness Trilogy.**

**Below is a short list of people who are in the story but may not be recognized since I picked the names.**

**Salihah: Atemu's mother**

**Akemi: Yugi's mother**

**Kano: Yugi's father (I consider him alive, but he is just a traveling businessman who works for big companies. His opinion of typical bosses plays into his reaction to Yugi's relationship with Atemu.)**

**All other characters in the story should have their original names from the series.**

**Warnings: female Yugi, character death, language, lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter One: Enter the Father**

Yugi lifted the cover of the pot, checking the rice. The aroma filled the room, distracting the young woman. She closed her eyes to take in the smell, twirling her body in the process. A woman gasping caused to stop. Yugi opened her eyes to see Akemi gripping onto a large pot of miso soup, slightly glaring at her.

"You need to be careful Yugi, we don't want to waste the food."

"I'm sorry Mother," Yugi apologized, "I got caught up in the moment. I just want everything to be perfect for Father."

"I know honey. We haven't seen your father in a year. And since he has an extended weekend due to Labor Appreciation Day, he can actually visit."

Yugi nodded as she chopped the green peppers.

"How come Anzu didn't want to stay?"

"She wanted to be with her family." Yugi smiled, knowing that Honda was going to surprise her best friend.

"Will Atemu be joining us?"

"I told him not too. He should be with his family today."

It had been a month since the press conference. Atemu and Yugi had a strong relationship, although it was a long distance relationship.

"Why?"

Yugi stopped her slicing. "I want to tell Father without him here, just in case."

Akemi nodded in understanding and went back to setting the table.

"When do you think Father and Grandpa will be here?"

Akemi shrugged with a smile. "Whenever your father's plane comes in."

Yugi bit her lip.

"Did Father ever talk to you about the rumors?"

Akemi turned to her only daughter, whose gaze had fallen to the floor. She reached her hand out, touching Yugi's shoulder in a comforting manner. Yugi picked up her gaze to her mother.

"Yugi, your father loves you. He will know not to believe the rumors."

Yugi shifted her gaze back to the floor.

"But what about the truth?"

Akemi took a deep breath. Her husband was never keen on big corporate businessmen, mostly because he worked for them. The fact that Yugi was dating such a person wouldn't be easy for her husband to hear.

Akemi lifted Yugi's chin, forcing her daughter to look into her eyes.

"Yugi, if you truly like Atemu, then don't worry about your father. He will support you. It just might take awhile."

Akemi smiled, causing Yugi to smile. Yugi wrapped her arms around her mother, giving her a fierce hug.

"Thanks Mother."

A knock came from the door.

"That's probably them," Akemi said, releasing her daughter. Yugi nodded and went to the door. She wiped her hands on her apron before opening the wooden door. On the other side of the threshold stood two men; both had similar features, although one was much taller. Yugi wrapped her arms around the taller one.

"Father!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, happy to once again see her father. Kano returned the hug, for he missed his daughter just as much.

"Hello my little star."

"I have missed you so much Father!"

"As have I my dear Yugi."

Yugi gave a tour of the home to Kano who had never seen it before. He studied the little nuances she placed everywhere which gave her place flare. He smiled, until he came across a picture which stood proudly atop the mantle.

It was a picture of Yugi and a boy, who had his arm around her waist.

Kano grabbed the frame, looking at it more closely. Yugi sensed her father stop, causing her to follow suit. She turned to see the picture in his hand. She froze.

"Yugi, who is this?"

Kano turned the picture so she could see the photograph. Yugi gulped before she smiled.

"That is a friend of mind."

Her father was skeptical.

"A friend?" He raised his brow in question.

"Honey, you should sit down for a moment."

Kano stared at his wife, who urged her husband to sit. Kano narrowed his eyes, knowing whatever they were going to tell him he wasn't going to like. And it had something to do with this boy in the picture.

He didn't follow his wife's advice and continued to stand.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

Yugi nodded, but feared one question.

"What is his name?"

That was the question.

"Son," Sugoroku stated, knowing Yugi becoming uncomfortable, "let's not talk about Yugi's love life. You just came back from your business trip. You should talk about your travels."

"Well," Kano began, staring at Sugoroku, "I would like to know about what my family has been up to, especially my only daughter."

Kano turned back to Yugi.

"Who is he?"

"Well…"

The four jumped slightly as a hard knock rang through the house. Kano swiftly strolled over to the front door.

"Father, I can get the door. This is my house." Yugi shouted as she followed him.

"It's alright, I am already there."

Kano opened the door. A tall man, about 5" 11' leaned against the door frame. The older man scanned the visitor quickly. He had brown hair and brown eyes to match. _This is not the man in the photo_, Kano thought.

"May I help you?"

The young man bowed in respect.

"I was wondering if Miss Mutou was here."

"Get out of here Masato!

The two men turned to face Yugi, who was clearly irate by the presence of the visitor.

"Come on Yugi," Masato cooed with confidence, "you should be with me."

"I have a boyfriend Masato," Yugi snapped, "and even if I didn't you would never be."

Masato pouted.

"But I am so much better for you than…"

"Would you like me to explain to my father how you tried to take advantage of me in my own house?"

Kano glared at Masato. Seeing the death stare in Kano's eyes, he raised his hands in defense.

"I did no..."

"Leave this place. NOW!" Kano's voice boomed throughout the house, making the sound even more intense as it bounced off the walls.

Masato ran down the walkway, almost slamming into his own car, before driving away.

"Good job Father."

Kano smiled warmly at his daughter, touching her cheek.

"No one is going to hurt my little girl."

Yugi smiled.

"Now," Kano began, changing his tone, "back to the boy in the picture."

The smile faded.

"Well, his name is…" Yugi stopped, unsure how to continue.

Kano sensed Yugi's uneasiness. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yugi," Kano said in a calm, serene tone, "you don't have to be afraid to tell me. I am your father and I will…"

"Atemu Massri."

Kano blinked at his daughter's outburst. He lifted his hand off her shoulder.

"What?"

"His name is Atemu Massri Father." Yugi proclaimed, staring straight into her father's violet eyes, despite the fear she had.

Kano stepped back as the words sank into his brain.

"Atemu Massri," Kano repeated, "is that what you said?"

Yugi nodded, keeping a straight face, hiding her fear from him.

"Atemu Massri, as in the vice president of the Massri-Wong company?" Kano asked, his eyes deeply focused on his only daughter.

Yugi nodded again, only not so determined. His steadfast gaze began to break her.

He clenched his fists at the thought of that corporate boy dating his daughter. This man had a horrible reputation, dating all sorts of women then rejecting them overnight. Even his recent engagement with the other vice president ended as quickly as it began. Then a thought struck him. He released his fists, his eyes soften.

"Yugi, those rumors about a scandal in the Massri-Wong engagement, were you apart of that?"

The recent memories of the paparazzi and the press conference flooded her mind. All the lies and attention had been hard on her. The emotions she had felt over a month ago ran through her body. Tears trickled from her eyes.

"She was pulled into it Kano," Akemi answered on her daughter's behalf, "but she was not the direct cause."

Kano turned to his wife, arms folded.

"What do you mean, 'not the direct cause'?"

"Atemu fell for Yugi while he was with Vivian." Sugoroku interjected. "He broke of the engagement to be with Yugi."

He looked back at Yugi.

"And you allowed him to be with you?"

All she could do is nod; the emotions still affected her tongue.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Kano wrapped his arms around Yugi. She perked up by the sudden action.

"My poor baby, Atemu has been playing you. He pulled you into this relationship, didn't he? He used his charm and charisma to entice you into this relationship, didn't he? And you, having such a gentle, kind heart, are too nice to say no."

Kano pulled away from the hug. He stroked Yugi's hair.

"Do you want Daddy to kick him out?"

"No!" Yugi protested, stopping the tears. "Father, Atemu would have broken the engagement even if he never met me. He was not happy with Vivian. Sure I have a kind heart, and maybe I trusted him too quickly, but I don't judge people on reputation alone. I have known Atemu for over six months. He has helped me when I was in a robbery, when I left for Tokyo and when the rumors began."

"Which he caused by his reputation, no doubt."

"No Father," Yugi sighed, "that man who was at the door earlier, Masato, and Vivian told the press lies. They are the reason the rumors started."

"Yugi," Kano spoke in a deep tone, "all rumors have a hint of truth in them. So what happened that spurred the rumors?"

Yugi sunk into the sofa.

"I was at a club during the second week of October. Atemu came with his cousin to the same club. We started dancing. After a while I got bumped from behind and…and I kissed him." The last part of her story was rushed due to her nerves, worried about her father's reaction.

"He never should have danced with you."

"I asked him to dance," Yugi stated firmly, "and I am glad I did. I have not been happy like this since Katsuya and I were together."

Kano placed his hand over his heart.

"If only he was here today, you would already be married to a fine boy."

"Father!"

"I like him Kano," Akemi added, trying to sooth the situation, "despite his background. You should give Atemu a chance."

Kano grunted and turned his back to her.

"I make no guarantees."

Tears formed in Yugi's eyes once more. Her father's stubbornness was breaking her heart. She turned away and walked swiftly to her bedroom, slamming the door. Yugi flopped on the bed. _I knew my father wouldn't like it but… _sobs clouded the rest of her thoughts. A cold, white pillow caught her tears.

A soft ringing could be heard from her side table.

Yugi lifted her head. Her phone was alit with the incoming call. She reached over, taking the phone in her hand and flipping it open.

"_Hello Yugi!_"

"Hi Atemu." She tried to sound cheerful.

"_Yugi, what's wrong?_" Atemu asked with concern, hearing the sorrow in her voice.

"I talked to my father."

"_And?_" Yugi heard Atemu say.

"He's not thrilled."

"_Yugi…_"

"Don't worry Atemu. I'm not going to let my father's opinion end our relationship."

Yet in her heart, she knew it would be difficult to please both her boyfriend and her father.

**Drama Already? Yes, that is what I like.**

**Labor Appreciation Day or _kinroukansha no hi_ is a real November "holiday" in Japan. It is closely related to Labor Day here in the United States.**

**I am not entirely thrilled with the outcome of this chapter, but it was necessary. I promise it will get better. :) Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry in advance about all the dialogue. It just came out that way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Two: Surprise**

Yugi sat in her living room, reading _Under the Gun_, a short story about a hostage situation.

"Taji, you really know how to write."

She smiled at the text, remembering the strong yet soft touch of Atemu's hand.

She closed the book, sighing. It had been three months since the robbery*, but recalling it made her shudder and swoon at the same time.

A soft humming entered the air. Yugi glanced at her phone which now lit with the quick quivering motion of an incoming call. She smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hey Anzu."

"_Hi Yugi. How was your family gathering?_"

"Well," Yugi started but trailed off.

"_Told your father didn't you?_"

"Yes."

"_Don't worry about him Yugi. Once he sees Atemu is a great guy, he will be willing to…_"

"He compared him to Katsuya."

Silence was the initial response. "_Yugi, he didn't like Jounouchi at first but he eventually liked him, so he should give in and like Atemu._"

Yugi sighed. "I want him to like Atemu, but he already told me he 'would make no guarantees'. Katsuya was of lower class. My father said he was a hard worker, one who earns his living, and had pride in his work. But because of Atemu's background…"

"_I was skeptical at first too Yugi, but I have grown fond of Atemu. Your father will too, in time_."

"I hope so."

"_Just remember I am always here for you._"

"Thanks." Yugi paused. "So, how is your love life going?"

"_What are you talking about?_"

"I know about Honda's visit. How did it go?"

"_How did you…_"

"He texted me."

"_Oh_," she paused, "_well, I was happy to see him._"

"Anzu, did you tell him anything?"

"_Why don't you ask him yourself?_"

Yugi opened her mouth but nothing came out as her speech was interrupted by a knock at the door. She kept her phone to her ear as she answered the door. Standing on the other side was Anzu next to a taller male of brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a goofy grin on his face.

"Hi Yugi!" Honda exclaimed, hugging his small friend.

"Honda!" Yugi squealed as she returned the hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I figured, since I was in Japan, I would come visit you."

The three longtime friends moved to the living room.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?"Anzu asked.

"No thanks honey."

Yugi raised an eyebrow towards Honda.

"Honey?"

Honda laughed nervously as Anzu blushed. Yugi's gaze shifted back and forth between them. An excited smile emerged on her lips.

"You guys are back together!"

"You're not mad, are you Yugi?"

Yugi blinked at her concerned friend.

"Why would I be mad Honda?"

"Because of Jounouchi."

Yugi understood their concern the moment he said the name. It was always the four of them, but since the accident, there was only three. She looked straight into his eyes, her warm smile unwavering.

"I'm not mad, or sad Honda. I want you and Anzu to be happy. Don't worry if it brings back memories of Katsuya."

The ringing of the doorbell broke the emotional tension of the room.

"I'll get the door!" Anzu chimed, leaving the two to catch up.

Honda looked back at Yugi, his mind on the recent press coverage. He had watched the whole thing on the internet in America, how Yugi spoke to the world against rumors and a loving relationship she came to. Anzu told him as soon as the rumors arose. He called a few times, just to let her to know he was there for her.

"How have you been with the press and all?"

"I am better Honda. The paparazzi haven't been bothering me as much since the press conference."

Honda shook his head. "I still couldn't believe that was you until I saw you on the internet. I never thought you would do something like that."

"I know," Yugi acknowledged. She paused before changing her tone. "You know, I didn't intentionally break them up."

Honda laughed. "I know Yugi, but for you to get caught in the corporate scene."

"Guess who's here!" Anzu called into the living room. The two turned their heads to see Atemu right behind the brunette, carrying a dozen violet roses.

"Atemu, what are you doing here?"

He walked over to her, kissing her cheek softly and slowly.

"I wanted to comfort you in person. You sounded so sad on the phone."

Yugi smiled to herself. _Atemu…_ She took the roses to her nose, breathing in their aroma.

"Thank you." She spoke before kissing him.

Honda cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Honda, this is Atemu Massri. Atemu, this is Honda Hiroto."

The two exchanged handshakes and smiles as Yugi gave the introductions.

"Yugi speaks highly of you."

"As she does of you."

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness Honda is more accepting of Atemu than Father_.

Her smile faded at the thought of her father's reaction. She wanted nothing more than her father to be accepting of their relationship, but it seemed like a long time before that would happen, if it ever did.

Anzu watched the smile disappear from her friend's face. She thought for a moment.

"Let's go ice skating!"

The three looked at her.

"Come again Anzu?"

She grabbed Honda's arm.

"I said let's go ice skating."

"Why?" Honda asked.

"I think it would be fun, right Yugi?"

Anzu looked at her friend for encouragement, hoping she would take the bait. She watched Yugi think for a moment.

"Yeah! Atemu, would you like to go ice skating?"

"Well," Atemu began, scratching his head, "Yugi I don't think…"

"Come one Atemu," Anzu interrupted, sensing his hesitation, "we won't laugh if you fall."

Atemu's face turned a slight shade of red. "Who says I am going to fall?"

Yugi took his hand.

"You can hold my hand while we are on the ice. I will support you."

He looked at Yugi, noticing the gentle and encouraging look in her eyes. It was those large amethyst orbs which always comforted him, which made him put aside his ego. He smiled warmly at her.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Atemu scanned over the ice. The surface seemed to glisten in the incandescent light which came from the ceiling. He looked up, watching some others skate around the rink. Anzu and Honda caught his eye. She skated backwards as Honda followed her moves. They grasped onto each other and began to twirl with ease. Atemu's confidence grew inside of him.

If they can do it then so can I.

With his skates tied tightly around his ankles, he stepped onto the slate of frozen water.

Only to land on his back.

He winced at the pain that entered his lower back.

"Atemu, are you okay?"

He opened his eyes to see Yugi kneeling next to him. He quickly shook off his embarrassment and the bruise to his ego, giving her a smile.

"Of course," he responded, sitting up. He tried to hide a hint of pain on his face.

"Are you sure?" Yugi persisted.

"Yes." He spoke confidently as he tried to stand, only to slip once again.

"Here, let me help you."

Yugi grabbed his hand, showing him how to stand on the ice. He followed her movements slowly as not to fall again.

"There." Yugi said as they stood firmly on the ice. She looked at her boyfriend, keeping her hand in his. "Ready?"

Atemu nodded once, trying to keep the illusion that he was in charge.

"We are going to push off with our right foot then our left. Think of it like sliding across a wooden floor in socks."

Atemu nodded once again, taking in the instructions.

"Here we go."

Yugi slowly pushed off with her right foot with Atemu following a second behind. Together they pushed off with the left. They repeated the motion in unison.

"Good job Atemu! You're getting the hang of this."

"That analogy helped Yugi."

The two continued their path, circling the arena. Their motions matched perfectly. The others on the ice seemed to disappear as they skated.

Atemu gripped Yugi's hand tighter.

She returned the gesture.

It had become their secret gesture of love.

* * *

"I need a break." Anzu breathed after performing several tricks. Honda nodded and followed her off the ice. They headed towards the food counter when they were stopped by a older gentleman.

"Excuse me Miss."

Anzu scanned the man with a sharp eye. He was dressed in tan corduroy pants, a black puffy jacket with a hat and scarf to match. His green eyes and blonde strands that peeked through his hat suggested he wasn't from Japan.

"May I help you?"

"I was watching you on the ice and you have a nice figure and…"

"If you're looking for a date you won't find it here."

The man looked at Honda, who was giving a threatening glare towards him. The stranger put his hands up in apology.

"You misunderstand. Let me begin again. My name is Samuel Jones and I am a recruiter for Peter Sparling's Dance Company. When I said a nice figure, I was referring to a dancer's body. Have you danced before?"

"Yes!" Anzu nodded ferociously. "I mean, I have danced for a long time. I even studied in New York, but I came back to Japan when I didn't find any jobs in America."

"Well, I like what I see. Could you come by Studio Six Dance Arena next Saturday for a proper audition?"

"Do you have a business card?" Honda spoke, wary of his claim.

The man named Samuel dug deep into his coat pocket. A small note card-sized paper emerged from the pocket.

"Here and you can bring him along for support. The audition information is on the back."

The two stared at the card. It read "Samuel Jones, Sparling recruiter." On the back were Saturday's date and the address of the Studio Six Dance Arena.

"Are you going to go?" Honda asked when Samuel had left.

"How can I not?"

"What if…"

Anzu put a finger to his lips.

"That is why you are coming with me right?"

* * *

"I'm ready Yugi."

She nodded as she left go of his hand, letting Atemu skate for himself. Yugi watched him sashay across the ice, pretending to be like a pro.

_His confidence is growing_, she thought with a smirk, _which is going to catch up with him soon_.

He swung his arms as he followed the perimeter of the arena, gaining momentum and heading towards Yugi. Atemu smirked as he watched Yugi's eyes grow in size.

"Atemu…"

He was too quick for her to move. He grabbed her waist, hoping to skate around with her in his arms. Instead, he pulled her to the ground. Ice flew in the air as their blades shaved the surface.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Atemu asked frantically as their bodies stopped skidding across the rink.

"I knew you're overconfidence would get the better of you."

He looked down at her. She was smiling sweetly at him, flakes of ice on her cheeks. He brushed the shavings from her face.

"I'm sorry."

She grabbed his face.

"Prove it."

She lowered his face to hers, creating a connection between their lips. She heard him groan into her mouth causing her to grin.

Yugi ended to kiss, much to his dismay.

"I forgive you."

Atemu smiled lovingly at Yugi. _How do you always know what to do and say to make it all better?_

_

* * *

_

A man in a grey hooded sweatshirt and black jeans exited the skating rink. He shifted his eyes side to side before walking down the walkway. After reaching the corner, he turned down the dark alley, heading to a place where only the sleaziest people dwell.

He smirked. "Another shot for the record books."

* * *

*The robbery Yugi is referring to occurred in chapter six of _Finding Happiness_. Other references were made in this chapter. Again, I strongly suggest reading _Finding Happiness_ first.

**Ice skating is a popular sport in Japan, plus it's fun!**

**Second Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Sparling or his dance company (Although I did take one of his classes!)**

**Read and Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Three: Dealings of Everyday Life as a Celebrity**

Atemu sat in his kitchen, drinking coffee and reminiscing. It was the first time he ever went ice skating. He fell a couple times and even knocked over his girlfriend, yet he would all over again just to have Yugi near him.

Yugi had become a reason for his life. He recalled the way his relationships, if you could ever call them that, were prior to her. They were short, meaningless, and mistakes; one night stands and quick flings. Even Vivian had become that, despite the original intention. He chuckled. _It took a waitress and a dance to make me see the light_.

He picked up the newspaper, scanning the latest business tallies and stocks. _Still down_, he frowned, noticing the stock price for Massri-Wong dropped again. He flipped the page to something a little more comforting, the comics.

But his fun as interrupted as his eyes caught a picture on the front page of the entertainment section. He spewed his coffee as he read the headline.

**Massri Heats the Ice: Will He Keep Cool or Will He Fall Through Again?**

Underneath the headline was a picture of Yugi and him sprawled on the ice, sharing a kiss.

"Dammit!"

"Atemu, you shouldn't talk like that."

He picked up his head at the sound of his mother's voice, seeing Salihah's scolding eyes on him.

"Look at this."

Atemu held up the page for Salihah to see. He heard her grasp.

"Again, dammit."

Salihah walked over to him, her soft brown eyes transfixed.

"Atemu," she comforted, "you knew this would happen."

He sighed, setting the newspaper down onto the green countertop.

"I know, but…"

She shook her head. "You can't protect her from everything."

Atemu didn't want to admit it, but his mother was right. He couldn't protect Yugi from everything. It made him feel helpless, something he hated.

He clenched his fists. "Why is this so much harder to deal with than before?"

Salihah smiled. She slid out a barstool and took a seat. She grabbed his hand, forcing his crimson eyes to focus on her.

"You care for Yugi." Salihah began to explain. "You have never cared for any other woman, I hate to admit." He swallowed at those last few words. "Because you care, that is why this is hard."

"I need to call Yugi." He slipped out of the chair and left the kitchen.

Salihah watched her son leave. She sighed. _Finally, someone has caught his heart_. She glanced back at the paper, looking at the latest picture of her son.

"Oh Atemu, I hope you and Yugi are strong."

* * *

Masato leaned lazily against the yellow lockers. A copy of today's Tokyo Headliner rested in his hand. He kept a sly eye on the entrance.

He smirked as his prize walked in the lounge. The tall man peered at her as she removed her coat and scarf. He darted his gaze to her lower half, circling his brown eyes around her bottom.

"Nice view."

"Leave me alone Masato."

"Yugi," he said as he rolled his hips off the wall, "you need to stop deceiving yourself with that corporate ass and come be with a real man."

"Oh," she perked up sarcastically, "do you know someone like that?"

Masato chuckled. "You're cute when you try to be mordant." He walked over towards her, inching their bodies closer.

She stepped back into her locker. "Don't come near me. I have a boyfriend."

Masato lifted the paper to her eyes.

"We all know."

Yugi stared at the picture, her eyes open wide. There she was, sharing a kiss with Atemu at the ice rink, on the front page of the entertainment section.

"Still wanna be with him, knowing this will be your future?"

The newspaper crinkled as Yugi's hand collapsed on top of it, allowing her eyes to meet Masato.

"Yes, because even if this," she paused, shaking the crumbled paper in her hand, "happens, I am happy with him. Now if you excuse me, I have to start my shift."

Yugi shut her locker and walked past her stalker.

Masato smirked as his cunning eyes danced on her body.

"But how long will you last?"

* * *

Atemu tapped his toe as he heard the lazy ringing of the phone.

"Yugi, please pick up."

He heard the call back message in his ear. He hung up the phone.

"Couldn't get a hold of her?"

Atemu shook his head. "No, Mom. She didn't answer."

Salihah picked up the worry in his son's voice.

"Don't panic Atemu, she might be at work."

"Yeah." Atemu paused. "Maybe I should…"

"No."

Atemu looked at his mother, stunned.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were going to say that you should skip work and head over to Tokyo General to see if Yugi is alright."

He dropped his jaw slightly, speechless. She knew exactly what he was planning.

"You have to tend to things here." Salihah's voice was firm yet kind. "You are the vice president of a huge company. You can't neglect that."

"But what about…"

Salihah smiled as she touched his shoulder. "Yugi seems like a strong girl. You just have to believe in her."

He closed his jaw. His mother was right on all accounts. He looked down at his cell phone, which lacked its glow from the recent call. He held his eyes there for a moment, hoping she would call.

"Go get ready for work. You can try later."

Atemu nodded and went upstairs, with Yugi still on his mind.

* * *

Yugi sat in the lounge, reading on her lunch break. It was a way to escape the pressures of work and the paparazzi continued to ask her questions about Atemu everytime they found her. Their story wasn't losing steam, especially with the latest article about them on the ice.

The door of the lounge opened wildly, forcing Yugi's attention to dart towards the door. Two female nurses came up to her, grins on their faces, and staring.

Yugi smiled nervously, getting uncomfortable at how close the two were to her. She closed the book, marking the page with a napkin.

"Can I help you?"

"We wanted to know a few things." Fumiko asked, starry-eyed.

"Yeah, like how is it going to big parties?" Setsuya added, cheerily.

"And how is it meeting famous people?" Fumiko continued.

"Girls," Yugi interjected, interrupting the questioning, "I haven't done any of those things. Atemu and I have only begun to…"

"Could you introduce us Yugi? We so much want to know what that life is like." Setsuya pleaded.

"It would mean so much if we could meet a rich celebrity." Fumiko added.

"Look, I don't know any celebrities."

"You could always introduce us to Atemu." Setsuya said in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah, you could do that you us," Fumiko repeated with the same tone.

The two girls continued their ogling into space. Yugi became annoyed due to their obvious attraction to the vice president.

"I'm sorry girls, but I…"

"Come on Yugi, it is just one meet and greet. We will say hi and nothing else." Setsuya commented, mocking a reassuring tone.

"Yeah Yugi, it is just a quick hello. What are you afraid of?" Fumiko questioned in a teasing tone.

Yugi saw the way the conversation was going.

"I am not going to bother Atemu about it." Yugi stated firmly, trying to sound nice about it.

"Why? Are you afraid he will leave you and go with us?"

"I think she is, since she knows she isn't as pretty as either of us."

Setsuya and Fumiko laughed. Yugi started to fume. Instead of shouted, she simply stood.

"I need to get back to work."

Yugi left the two girls and their giggles. She breathed in and out of her nose in an attempt to keep her calm. Why are there people who have to belittle others? She stopped and lowered her head, recalling how the emotions she felt after their comments; anger, jealousy and fear. _Atemu wouldn't leave me, he wouldn't_. She shook off her feelings and grabbed the next chart.

* * *

Stacks of paper lined the mahogany desk. Receipts from recent projects and purchases rested in the middle of the surface. Others had ideas of future projects with cost sheets and financial planning. It seemed never ended.

Atemu didn't know what to think.

He pushed a pile from his desk and buzzed his secretary.

"Yes Mr. Massri."

"Ms. Nuwa, can you tell me what are all these documents doing on my desk?"

"All I know is that Mr. Massri wanted you to have them. He also said to meet him in his office at eleven. He wants you to be sharp since he has a lunch meeting at noon."

"Thank you Ms. Nuwa."

"You're welcome Mr. Massri."

Atemu heard the intercom shut off. He stared back at the papers. _What are you doing to me Dad?_

The watch on his wrist flashed eleven o'clock. Atemu walked past his father's secretary and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard his father's voice from beyond the door.

Atemu grabbed the knob forcefully and entered. There was his father, standing behind the desk, staring out the window. Atemu shut the door to give them privacy.

"How come you always stare out the window?"

"Presence."

Atemu rolled his eyes and walked towards the empty seat. Ahknemkhanen turned his body to face his only son. He waited until Atemu was completely settled before making his announcement.

"Atemu, the company is changing. Wong wants out."

"Vivian?" He tired to sound concerned, but after the incident with Yugi, it was a hard pill to swallow.

"Both actually." Ahknemkhanen clarified. "Neither wants to deal with the combined company anymore."

"What are you going to do?"

"I told him to reconsider, to give it some time. He told me they will stay only until the end of next year, when they have developed something else for an income."

Atemu was skeptical.

"They are just leaving the company to you, with no retribution?"

"Us, son. They are leaving the company to us."

"That doesn't seem like…"

"Atemu," Ahknemkhanen began, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "after the entire mess with Yugi, both decided they needed to break ties with the business scene in Japan. They want to stay and work in China."

Atemu thought for a moment. The company was so strong because of the teamwork of his father and Mr. Wong. It was only greater after he and Vivian joined the team. He frowned. He knew why they were leaving; they were leaving because of him.

"I'm sorry Dad. I know the incident with Vivian caused this split."

"No Atemu, it was not entirely your fault. Wong has been wanting out a while. He was only staying until your wedding to Vivian."

Ahknemkhanen released his son's shoulder and went towards the window. "I just don't know how we are going to keep this company together without them. Wong had always been the financial brain of the company."

Atemu stood and walked towards his father. "You'll find a way Dad. You are very wise in the business field."

"Thank you for your confidence Atemu. That is the sort of thing the next president needs to have."

The younger man paused as a thought struck him.

"Is that why you gave me all that financial stuff, to get me ready for…"

"Yes son, I plan on giving you the company soon and I want to be sure you are ready for the pressures of running a company."

* * *

The soft buzzing of the punch clock rang in the hallway. Yugi clipped her badge back on her shirt and went to the lounge. She had grown tired of all the questions from her coworkers and patients, but they had to be address, in order to avoid false rumors.

She walked into the lounge and sighed in relief. The room was empty. She opened her locker and took out her jacket and scarf.

Stepping out of the hospital was another story. Across the street was about a half a dozen people wearing hats and holding pads of paper. They seemed to pace back and forth, snatching glances ever so often towards the hospital entrance. Yugi gulped as the crowd rushed towards her.

A hundred questions seemed to fly at her like a flood. Some came so quickly she couldn't comprehend the words. But some questions were quite clear.

"Ms. Mutou, have you spoken with Vivian yet?"

"Did you have fun with Mr. Massri on the ice?"

"Was Mr. Massri a good skater?"

"No comment." Yugi responded without emotion, keeping her real thoughts to herself. She tried to squeeze through as the people continued their incessant interrogation.

"Has Mr. Massri asked for your ring size yet?"

She ignored the question and continued to the underground parking lot. The crowd was persistent in their pursuit, unwilling to let her go. Yugi entered the entrance code and let herself in, slamming the door behind her. The people moaned as the barrier ceased their pursuit.

Once Yugi was in her car she sighed.

"Is this what my life is going to be like?"

She felt the soft buzzing of her phone. She took it out of her pocket and read the screen.

"_Are you okay?"_

Yugi smiled at his concern for her. _Atemu must have seen the paper_.

She texted him, stating she was fine, leaving out the craziness of the day for a later conversation. A second later her phone vibrated again.

"_Can I come over?"_

Yes was the response to the new text.

"_See you around 5."_

Yugi closed the phone, shutting her eyes. _If my life is to be like this, I am okay with it because of him._

_

* * *

_

Akemi hummed as she continued preparing the carrots for dinner.

Suddenly her song was interrupted by a loud thump. Setting down the knife, she removed her apron and rushed down the stairs.

"Father?" she called out for Sugoroku. No answer. She entered into the tiny game shop. There, on the floor, was the elder gentleman, clenching his chest and coughing.

"Father!"

* * *

**Clarification: Akemi is not the biological daughter of Sugoroku. She is the daughter-in-law, but still calls Sugoroku father as a sign of respect.**

**Please Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 4: Illness**

The low sound of the wind that rushed past the car could barely be heard over the booming radio. The base echoed in the cabin, vibrating the cushions of the seats. The beat of the drums pounded, shaking the mirrors every time it played. Despite the loud music, the driver didn't pay attention. He kept his focus on Yugi.

Atemu tapped his lips as he kept one hand on the wheel, watching and weaving in-between cars. He knew Yugi had seen the article of them on the ice, kissing. _She said she was fine_, Atemu reviewed, and then frowned, _but girls always say that when they aren't; at least that is what Dad tells me_.

He reflected on his earlier conversation with his mother. _I do care for Yugi. In fact, I love her._ He thought as he passed a car in front of him. _I know I have to take it slow. I don't want this relationship to end up like the others._

His past relationships all ended in failure. He would always rush to the bed with them, to "test" them out, never giving him the chance to know them. He figured it was always a chemistry thing that determined compatibility, a chemistry felt underneath the sheets. After countless encounters, his method was proven wrong. His relationship with Yugi, however, was already different. They had been talking for six months before getting together. And he never asked for her to get into bed with him; not that he ever _thought_ about it.

* * *

The kettle screamed as the steam escaped the hole in the lid. Yugi flipped off the switch and removed the kettle from the burner. Slowly she poured the hot liquid into her mug, filling it to the brim. She set the kettle down, careful not the spill anything.

Steam rose from the mug, indicated the warning. Yugi blew over the mug in attempt to cool down the green tea. After only a moment, she brought the cup and its contents to her lips. A quick sip later, she removed the cup and opened her mouth, trying to cool her tongue. _I will never learn._

She set the mug down and entered the living room, waiting. She glanced at the clock.

4:40

"Atemu should be here soon." She commented allowed to no one.

A knock on the door followed, causing her to jump. Yugi cautiously moved towards the door. She learned from experience that everyone who comes to her door is not always a friend. A slender hand brushes away the lace that covered the door window. She smiled as she saw Atemu's beautiful crimson eyes.

Yugi unlocked the door, allowing him access. He stepped in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello Yugi."

"Hello Atemu."

She kissed his cheek, greeting him. After shutting the door the two entered the living room.

"What time did you leave work?" Yugi asked, recalling the time.

"1:30"

Yugi gave him a concerned yet angry look. "Were you speeding?"

Atemu smiled guiltily at his girlfriend. "I wanted to see you."

"And I don't want to see you in jail."

Atemu's smile dropped. He walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He spoke calmly and sincerely.

Yugi knew exactly what he was referring to. She dropped her eyelids.

"No."

"I'm sorry."

Yugi opened her eyes again and looked at Atemu. He was frowning with not only his lips but with his eyes.

"You didn't…"

"I know my past relationships are a big cause of this. If I hadn't been so…promiscuous, then you wouldn't…"

Yugi pressed a finger to his lips, forcing him to cease. She smiled warmly with her bright amethyst eyes.

"Everyone makes mistakes. The important thing is to learn from them."

Atemu's eyes widened before softening. _She did it again._ He leaned closer, bringing his lips centimeters from hers. He could feel her breath against his skin.

"You always know what to say."

He closed the gap between them, kissing her sweet lips. He held it there, taking in the scent of her skin and the taste the kiss.

Yugi kept her stance, relishing the kiss.

Atemu broke the kiss. "Thank you." He whispered near her lips.

"I think the kiss showed that." She replied, resting her head on his chest.

They stood in each other's embrace for a moment. Both were happy; no cameras, no news crews and no rumors to spread.

The phone rang. Sighing, Atemu released Yugi. She walked over to the phone.

"Hello, Mutou speaking."

Atemu watched Yugi's happy expression changed drastically as she cupped the phone with her free hand.

"What do you mean?"

Atemu walked towards Yugi who was on the verge of crying.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Yugi hung up the phone. She turned to see Atemu with a worried smile on his face. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

"My grandpa's in the hospital."

Atemu didn't skip a beat.

"I will take you to Domino. Go get some clothes packed first."

Yugi nodded, holding back her sobs. She walked upstairs to her room to pack clothes for the trip. Atemu frowned. He had grown fond of Sugoroku and wanted nothing to happen to him. He also knew Yugi would be devastated if anything happened to him.

* * *

Akemi was sitting in a chair in the lobby of the hospital, hands folded. Her eyes were closed, hoping her father-in-law would be alright.

"Mother."

She opened her eyes and looked up. Yugi and Atemu were walking towards her. Akemi stood and opened her arms. Her daughter accepted the invite and landed in her arms, tears dripping from her amethyst eyes.

"Mother what happened?"

Akemi took a deep breath.

"He was working in the shop while I was in the kitchen. While I was chopping carrots I heard a small crash. I ran to the shop to find Sugoroku collapsed on the ground, hugging his chest. I called 911 right away."

"Do you know what is wrong?"

Akemi shook her head. 'The doctors haven't come out with their diagnosis yet."

More tears fell from Yugi's face as she gripped her mother's shirt. _Please let him be okay_.

Atemu stayed in the background. He knew Akemi would comfort Yugi in this time of crisis, but that didn't change the fact that he wanted to hold her.

"Mrs. Mutou."

The two girls looked to the doctor. He held a clipboard and a pen.

"Yes," Akemi answered, turning towards the doctor.

"I am Dr. Ginku Naoyi and I have been looking over your father-in-law."

"How is he?"

"He seems to have caught pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?" Akemi repeated in surprise. "How did he catch pneumonia?"

"There are many ways to catch pneumonia and, by the look of his lungs, he apparently has had it for a long time. It seems to be affecting the majority of his lungs."

Yugi collapsed into a free chair from shock, unwilling to accept the doctor's words. Her breathing became ragged as the proclamation processed in her mind. Lost in her own world, she failed to respond to Atemu's soothing embrace.

Dr. Naoyi began with his questioning. "Has he had a fever or had a cold recently?"

"No, we just had a dinner this past weekend and he was fine, or seemed fine."

"Did he have a dry cough or complain of any pain in the chest?"

Akemi shook her head.

Dr. Naoyi scribbled on the paper clipped onto the board. "Is there anyone you know of that he may have come in contact with from which he could have contracted pneumonia?"

"No one personally, but he does run a small game shop."

Akemi watched the doctor scribble once again on his tablet.

"It must be a swift infection. He might have contracted it from a recent customer. For some reason, it spread quickly. Has he had health issues in the past?"

"No, he was always in fine health. I don't understand how such a small thing could affect him so much."

Dr, Naoyi removed his glasses and placed a hand on Akemi's shoulder. "The elderly have a harder time fighting infections due to a weakening immune system. That could be the case here."

Akemi nodded in understanding. "What can be done?"

"We have been giving him fluids and antibiotics to fight the infection. Hopefully we can build his strength and immune system so he can fight against it."

Yugi broke from Atemu's grasp and stood quickly. She stormed up to Dr. Naoyi.

"Hopefully?"

Everyone looked at Yugi, surprised by the outburst. Normally, Yugi held the title of the voice of reason. Now, with her grandfather's life on the line, she had become rash. Dr. Naoyi frowned at the distraught girl.

"My grandfather is ill and all you can do is _hope_ he will get better?"

"We are doing all that we can Miss."

"Calm down Yugi." Akemi told her daughter, holding her arms. Yugi breathed deeply, still upset.

"Can we see him?" Atemu interjecting, giving Akemi more time to comfort Yugi.

Dr. Naoyi nodded. "But you will need to wear masks."

* * *

Yugi sat outside Sugoroku's room, her mask dangling from her neck. Dried tears marked her cheeks. She shivered as she recalled the sight of her grandfather connected to several machines, the largest being a breathing apparatus.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She shifted her eyes towards the voice. There, Atemu stood holding a Styrofoam cup, staring at her. She dropped her gaze.

"I don't know."

She felt him sit next to her. Her amethyst eyes drew back to him. He held up the cup to her. She graciously accepted the beverage and slowly sipped its contents.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes and no."

Atemu frowned. "Why the split response?"

"I want you to be next to me, but you have duties. You can't neglect them for me."

Atemu huffed in humor. "You sound like my mother."

Yugi gave a tiny grin, something she hadn't done since they left Tokyo, "Well, that means we both know you best."

Atemu scooted closer to Yugi. He cautiously encircled her shoulder with his right arm. Crossing his other arm in front of his chest he stroked her hair. Yugi leaned into him, giving him her weight, trying hard not to cry once again.

"Are you sure?"

Yugi lifted her head to stare into his eyes, giving a reassuring smile. "Yes, go home, get some rest and go to work. I will see you later."

Atemu kissed her lips lovingly.

"Don't forget that I am here for you."

Yugi nodded and smiled again.

"I won't."

* * *

"Yugi, you need to go home."

"No Mother, I can't leave without knowing."

"Honey, you have been here for three days. You have your own life to live. Sugoroku wouldn't want you to wait for him."

"But…"

"Yugi," Akemi placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders as she spoke softly, "I know this is hard, but you can't just sit in the hospital and wait for a change. It may be a month before anything happens."

Akemi then pulled Yugi into a loving embrace.

"I know you're scared, but you need to have faith. Your grandfather has been in worse situations."

Yugi nodded, recalling to herself all of the archeology adventures Sugoroku had told her. He spoke of dangerous traps of spikes and poisonous snakes; of complex riddles and clever rhymes. Many times her grandfather faced death, only to come out victorious. Now, Sugoroku was being pinned down by nothing but an infection, a thought which brought tears.

Akemi pushed Yugi from her body, brushing away her bangs so to look into her moist eyes.

"I will call and let you know of any slight change in his health. Alright?"

Yugi sniffled.

"You promise?"

Akemi smiled. "I promise," she replied, kissing Yugi on the forehead, "Now go home and rest."

Yugi was hesitant for a moment before releasing her mother. She turned to Atemu who had been watching their tender moment. He held her pack of clothes he asked her to pack three days ago.

"Alright Atemu, let's go."

* * *

Atemu walked into the house, tired. He had been to the hospital, to work, back to the hospital, to Yugi's parents' house and to and from Yugi's home in Tokyo in a matter of 18 hours, and he still had to be back at work in six hours.

_I hope Sugoroku will be alright_.

His thought was interrupted by the faint sound of his phone vibrating. He reached for the small electronic device and read the screen.

"Meeting with Wong at 2pm tomorrow in Conference Room 202. Be nice and don't be late." It was sighed "the big man."

He shook his head.

"Why is Dad so weird?"

His light-hearted tone changed after reading the message again. _It must be about the transfer of the company._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the length, but I wanted Yugi in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**A/N: The timeline for this chapter might not be clear since this chapter covers a few days, so I will give it to you. Using the ending of the last chapter (which was Thursday), the company meeting is Friday, the audition is Saturday, and the hospital scenes are on Monday.**

**Chapter Five: Masato's Intervention**

Atemu shifted his weight. He had been standing outside Conference Room 202 for about twenty minutes, contemplating on what to say. He hadn't talked to Vivian for over a month, not even about business.

Everything had been sour between them ever since the breaking of the engagement. Granted, it was his fault, but it didn't make it easier. Vivian gave him the same expression as she walked passed him in the hallway, a twisted mixture of betrayal, hurt and bitterness. Her eyes would be narrow, carrying sadness while her mouth kept a linear position, neither scowling nor frowning.

Every time he saw it he would ask himself the same question. Is it wrong that I don't feel as bad as I should?

Atemu shook his head, forcing the thought from his short term memory. He needed to focus the task at hand, the transfer of the company.

He pushed opened the door, allowing himself to enter. Three other members sat in a semicircle, their eyes on him. One was a taller version of himself, with spiked hair and deep crimson eyes, sporting a short beard. The other man, a few inches shorter than Atemu's look-a-like, had dark brown eyes framed by thin-rimmed glasses and short black hair. The last member, a woman with brown eyes and long black hair, sat with her arms and legs crossed.

"Have a seat Atemu."

Atemu acknowledged his father and sat in the final chair. He scanned around the table quickly, nodded his head to his coworkers.

"Now that we are all here we can discuss the fate of the company." Ahknemkhanen said, grabbing a handful of manila folders. "We need to decide how the company will function, who will be in charge and any consolation."

He methodically passed out one folder to each party member. They proceeded to open folders as the older president spoke.

"I have come up with a plan of how this will work with the Wongs' requests."

"Ahknemkhanen," Wong began, "plans have changed."

Ahknemkhanen shut his folder. He turned his head to look at his life-long business partner.

"What do you mean?"

"We want to take half the company to China."

"Chen, this is not what you said…"

Wong interrupted, speaking in a nonchalant voice. "I realized that I cannot create a new empire in China in such a short amount of time." He shifted his body forward, leaning against the table. "Thus I need this company to survive."

Ahknemkhanen lowered his brow, his anger rising. "You told me you wanted nothing to do with the company."

"Why would he say that?" Vivian remarked, keeping her closed position. Her eyes narrowed on Atemu. "We need some form of security."

"You could open a branch of Massri-Wong in China." Atemu suggested, ignoring the alternative message Vivian gave. "That way, you can still have _financial_ security without breaking this company."

Wong shook his head. "I would rather take half of the company."

"And," Vivian interjected, "Atemu would know exactly how to break it up."

Atemu gritted his teeth. _Vivian won't let go of the engagement_.

"I would like to have the rights and profits from Kia and all of its components."

"Kia is the entire pharmaceutical sector of the company! We cannot promote any new procedures without it!"

"Kia was my idea Ahknemkhanen," Wong stated, "so I should have it."

Ahknemkhanen was now enraged. Wong did a complete turnabout. Originally, he had agreed for Massri-Wong, a leader in developing pharmaceuticals, medical procedures and other related items, to continue its services intact. Now, he wanted to destroy it.

"You will have all of the research branches." Vivian declared, mockingly." You can keep the ideas of looking at _ancient_ medicine for curing modern illnesses."

"Vivian," Atemu steamed, "the past holds many secrets. Many diseases were cured naturally."

"Then you stick with your natural ways and we will go with science." Wong suggested.

Ahknemkhanen stood. "This company will not be dismantled. Wong, if you are worried about financial security, I will pay you 5 million dollars a year until you die. You will never have to deal with this company again and you will financially sound for the rest of your life. But I expect you to leave immediately."

"You are just like your son! You think money will solve your problems!" Vivian shouted.

"Vivian, calm down."

She looked at her father with fire in her eyes. "We wouldn't even be in this position of Atemu hadn't cheated! If he would have just gone through with the wedding the company would already be decided."

The three men sat silent. Wong showed no emotion on his face, indicating he was expecting this. Ahknemkhanen eyes slightly widened by the outcry, but held a calm demeanor. Atemu clenched his fists and his teeth.

"Vivian," Atemu growled, breaking the silence, "I know what I did to you was wrong, but will you let it go."

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU"RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED!"

"DAMMIT LET IT GO!"

"CHEATER!"

"ENOUGH!"

The two feuding vice-presidents shuddered at the sudden outburst. They turned to the source. They shivered at a pair of deep crimson eyes stared at them.

"It will no longer tolerate this type of behavior." Ahknemkhanen said firmly. "Wong and I will continue the discussion without the two of you. Both of you return to your offices and do _not_ speak to each other."

Atemu knew exactly to obey his father whenever he used that tone of voice. He rose from his chair. A few steps towards the door, and he was stopped by screeching voice.

"I deserve retribution for my heartbreak!" Vivian shouted. "I deserve..."

"Vivian," Wong interrupted calmly, "do as he says. Don't worry for I will take care of this."

Vivian fumed but obeyed, not wanting to disrespect her own father. She left the conference room after giving Atemu one final glare.

* * *

Anzu sat along a wall, stretching her hamstrings. The warm-up class for the audition had been intense; Howard Williamson, one of Peter Sparling's main dancers, was the instructor. It had giving her a taste of what would come should she pass the test.

It was thrilling.

The class reminded her why she loved to dance. The fluidity, the motion, the expression, the passion; it was all there.

She glanced around the hallway. Several others, all dressed in basic black leotards and nude tights, lined the area, each with the same dress as she. Some were stretching as some practiced their audition piece. One girl seemed to be meditating. Anzu counted all the dancers she saw. One hundred competitors, and there were only ten spots available.

"Number 34."

Anzu took a deep breath as she stood.

"Here."

"Hand me your music and get on the stage."

Anzu handed the coordinator her music. He pointed the direction to the stage. She nodded and followed the indicated direction.

All the while her nerves began to appear. Butterflies entered her stomach. Her palms became sweaty. Yet the biggest change was her excitement. It seemed to grow exponentially with every step. She relished in it.

The backstage area was small. Much of the wings were occupied by costumes and props from previous shows from the week. It made Anzu squeal to herself.

"Number 34?"

Anzu turned to a man dressed in black, wearing a headset. She nodded, assuming he was the stage manager.

"You can go out on the stage."

She breathed deeply again, fighting the fluttering of the butterflies in her belly. Picking up her chin, she strutted gracefully on the stage.

"Name?"

"Anzu Masaki"

"Okay Miss Anzu," one of the screeners replied, "whenever you are ready."

Anzu moved into position, extending her arms high above her head with her legs crossed as she stood. She kept her gaze low as she waited for the music. Her heart pounded as she stood in silence.

As sound as the music began Anzu went flying. Glissades, isolations, and high jumps marked the stage, complimenting the composition. She completed three leaps gracefully in a row. Axles turns, and tour jetes followed. All other feelings but jubilation left her body. This is what she worked for, to dance on the stage.

The music ceased. Anzu held her final position, careful not to extend her breathing. A few seconds later she released her stance and stood erect. She watched as the screeners scribbled and discussed amongst each other. The butterflies once again entered her stomach.

"Thank you." The screener from before said. "We will contact you with the results."

Anzu thanked them graciously and left the stage, all the while breathing slowly. After getting her music she met up with Honda.

"I wish I could have seen it."

"I hoped you would have to," Anzu agreed, "but I should have known it would have been closed."

Honda kissed her cheek. "But I'm sure you did awesome."

"I feel really good about it, but it could go either way."

* * *

Yugi walked through the hospital, carrying a serious of charts. The charts were of her patients, patients which many only had a few weeks to live. Her eyes began to water as her mind went to her grandfather. He was now in the same position as her patients; lying in a hospital bed with something that could end his life. She did her best to keep them at bay, but one managed to escape. Shifting the charts, she freed a hand to wipe away the tear that had run down her cheek.

Although she had been back in Tokyo for three days, this was the first time she came to work. The fact that her grandfather was in the hospital affected her more than she realized.

She set the charts done onto the front desk and took a deep breath.

"That heavy Yugi?"

"Just a little Hano."

Hano was the receptionist for the cancer section of the hospital. Ever since Yugi transferred there, they had become good friends.

"It is a shame, isn't it?"

Yugi looked at Hano. A sad smile occupied her face, her eyes transfixed on the charts.

"Many of these people don't deserve what they are going through, yet they have to suffer."

Yugi shared the smile.

"I know, but that is why we are here, to make their last days as painless and as comforting as possible." She tried to keep her thoughts of her grandfather in the back of her mind, and the tears.

"How do you do it Yugi?"

The nurse blinked. "What?"

"How do you keep up your positive attitude all the time?"

"Well," Yugi began, "I believe that there is already so much gloom here and in the world in general. So instead of adding to the gloom, I try to make it better by keeping a positive attitude."

"I can see why you do it, but how do you do it? I mean, do you take something or what?"

She shrugged. "I guess I just can."

"Are you ever angry or sad?"

"Yes Hano, I do. I am human after all. I just try not to show it."

"Could have fooled me."

Yugi waved, leaving her friend. She walked down the hallway, the smile removed. She couldn't tell Hano what she really felt. She was never one to bother others with her true feelings, her own problems. It surprised her that she had with Atemu. _But Atemu is different_.

The white walls which defined the hospital stared her down. She frowned, this time for Atemu. He looked so tired when he dropped her off at home, and he still had to drive four hours to get home. She hated causing pain or suffering to anyone. It was better for her to take in all the suffering herself, to keep everyone else happy. Yet Atemu continued to insist his gestures. The frowned disappeared. _I need to accept that he is willing to accept this burden with me_. She paused. _Then again, he blames himself for everything_. She stopped her contemplating and entered room 221, Ms. Mei Onua's room.

Mei was the youngest patient Yugi had ever tended. She was two years younger than Yugi, in her final year of college, or at least was until three months ago. She had been diagnosed with uterine cancer. After battling with the decision of never having children of her own, she decided to remove uterus. She had surgery two days prior and was resting, staying in the ward until she was well enough to have a body scan to check if any cancer cells moved to other locations in her body.

"Good morning Mei, how are you…"

Yugi stopped as her eyes gazed upon the scene. Masato was stroking Mei's hair, his face inches from hers. Mei's hands were placed firmly on his back, urging him to come closer. He leaned closer, brushing his lips against hers. With pressure from her palms, she invited him to lie next to her, welcoming the attention.

Yugi had enough. She walked out of the room, mortified and enraged. No nurse should ever act like that on the job, let alone with a terminally-ill patient. Perhaps Masato's personal life was of no concern of hers, but his professional life was. Yugi knew the next step was to report the misconduct to Dr. Kawanashi, and hopefully, Masato will be released.

Not two steps did she take when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder. She knew exactly who it was.

"Let go Masato," Yugi commanded, not giving him the pleasure of her eye contact, "I have no interest in you."

"That's a shame, Yugi, since I still have an interest in you."

"I do not care what you do outside of the hospital, but I will report your misconduct while at work."

"You are going to tell on me and my wife?"

Yugi turned to face him. "Stop lying! I know full well that she is not your wife. Besides, you're not the type to settle down."

He smirked. "You know me too well Kitten."

He squeezed her bottom, making her squeal in surprise, which caused him to chuckle.

"Maybe I should call you Piglet instead."

Yugi's red face did nothing to the pervert. In her head, she wanted nothing more than to punch him for his actions. Instead, she walked away, straight for Dr. Kawanashi's office.

"Come on Yugi, you know you want me."

She ignored him. She hoped it would be the last time.

* * *

Yugi dragged herself back to the cancer wing, hoping Masato was nowhere near the front desk. The last thing she wanted was another interaction with her apparent stalker, especially since her meeting with Dr. Kawanashi never happened.

"_I am sorry, but Dr. Kawanashi is gone for the week"_ was all the receptionist told her.

She groaned, recalling the statement. It was bad enough that Masato was there, but now she couldn't tell her boss until next week. In her frustration she tried a different approach.

She reached the front desk, where Hano was typing on the computer.

"Hano," Yugi began, gaining her attention, "what would you do if someone wouldn't leave you alone?"

Hano stopped her incessant typing and looked at her friend. "Having trouble Yugi?"

"Yeah."

"What, are you tired of Atemu already?"

"No," Yugi laughed, "not him. Do you have any advice?"

"Ignore him. Mostly guys act like jerks because they want to see your reaction. If you don't react, then he should leave you alone."

"Thanks Hano."

"Anytime." She paused, "Can you tell me who?"

"I think it would be better if I didn't."

"Come on Yugi, you're going to keep secrets from me?"

"She has a secret?"

The two young women jumped at the deep voice. Yugi turned to see Atemu standing behind her.

"Atemu, what are you doing here?"

"Wondering if my girlfriend would like to join me for lunch."

Yugi smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course. But you have to wait a few minutes. I need to punch out first."

"Alright, I will be in the cafeteria."

"Yugi," Hano interjected, "are you going to introduce me?"

"Sorry Hano. Atemu this is Hano Tashigawa, one of my friends at the hospital. Hano, this is Atemu Massri, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Atemu replied, extending his hand.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you," Hano smiled, shaking his hand.

"I'll get our food and wait in the cafeteria." Atemu walked away towards the cafeteria, leaving the two girls alone.

"Does he have a brother?"

"No Hano, he is an only child."

"Drat!"

Yugi laughed.

* * *

Yugi swiped her timecard, signaling the beginning of her lunch. Clipping her badge back on her top she headed for the cafeteria, knowing Atemu was waiting. She turned the corner, only to find herself on the floor.

"Still falling for me Yugi?"

She resisted the urge to glare at Masato, who was chuckling. Yugi stood, smoothing out the wrinkles from her scrubs. Without giving such as a mumble, she walked right past Masato.

Or tried to.

Four fingers and a thumb wrapped themselves around her upper arm, causing her to stop temporarily.

"Masato, let go."

He smirked. "So you do remember me? I figured from the silent treatment you had forgotten me."

Yugi jerked her arm away from his grasp, walking briskly away from the male. She hoped he would not follow her to the cafeteria.

She saw Atemu at the table. He already purchased their meals of soup and salad and set out the places. Yugi felt her heart flip at the kind gesture. She strolled to the table. Her boyfriend stood as she reached their dining area.

"Atemu, this looks great." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. I figured we would go simple today."

Yugi nodded and sat down, which Atemu followed suit. Each began to stir the broth of their soup as they discussed their week.

"Found you, Yugi."

Yugi groaned in anger. _He followed me_.

Atemu looked at the man standing behind Yugi. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"Masato, go away."

"Still playing hard to get huh? When will you see that this money-grabbing, tight-wad, girl-swapper is not for you."

Yugi slid out her chair, ramming Masato in the groin. Atemu failed to feel any sympathy for the guy.

"Look," Yugi stated angrily, "there will be no you and us. And Atemu is nothing like that. He may have had some short flings but he is changing his ways and there is nothing you ca…"

Masato, recovered from his earlier blow, grabbed Yugi's butt with his hand and boldly kissed her. She froze at the sudden action.

Atemu was another story.

The angry Egyptian instantly stood from his seat, causing the chair to fling backwards. He placed on hand on each of Masato's arms and twisted them with all his might, giving the perpetrator a nasty burn. As soon as Masato let go due to the pain, Atemu pulled him away from Yugi. The next thing everyone saw was Masato stumbling into a nearby table due to the force of Atemu's punch. Atemu inhaled and exhaled deeply before speaking.

"I told you not to touch Yugi ever again!"

Yugi covered her mouth at the sight, shocked at what just occurred and fearful of what would happen next.

Two security guards rushed over upon hearing the rumble. Taking note of the position of the two men, they seized Atemu.

"Sir, you need to come with me." One guard stated as he took Atemu by the wrists. Atemu took a quick glance at Yugi, whose eyes only expressed fear and worry. He gulped.

The other guard looked over Masato's face, which clearly needed medical attention. He quickly called on his radio and mumbled something. He helped Masato to his feet and took him towards the emergency room for analyzes.

"Miss."

Yugi twisted her head to see another guard with a notepad.

"Could you tell me what happened in our own words?"

Yugi started to cry. She didn't want anything to happen to Atemu, but she had to tell the truth.

"Well officer, the reason for the fight began a little over a month ago…"

* * *

Atemu sat on the bench outside of the hospital, face buried in his hands. _Why did I have to lose it back there?_ He mentally cursed himself. _I hope Yugi isn't scared of me_.

He could still remember her expression as the security guard took him to the office. She looked fearful and in shock, almost the same expression as when they kissed at the Love Rock Club; the same expression which made him fearful of losing her.

**A/N: I know the audition was lame. I find that it is easier to perform a dance than to describe it (I was in dance for seven years). Tour jete and glissade are both ballet moves.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this is so late today. I had to do a lot of research for this one (so I can be close to authentic). Then I became lazy at the dinner (sorry again!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Six: Romance and Refusal**

Yugi walked out of the hospital, exhausted. The police interrogation, although short, brought painful memories; memories she wanted to forget. Despite the emotional ride down memory lane, she was glad for one thing: Masato would be off of work for at least a week due to the blow to his face.

She took out her cell phone and pressed the number three on the keypad. She waited two seconds, only to here the ringtone outside of her phone. She twisted her head. There, on the bench, was Atemu reaching for his own phone.

Yugi snapped the communication device shut and walked over to him. She watched him answer the phone, give a small frown and close his phone, sighing.

"Atemu."

He twisted his head at the sound of his voice, noticing the sorrowful expression on his girlfriend's face. Quickly he stood from his seat, facing her.

"Yugi, I'm sorry."

Without warning Yugi wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him with all her strength. He could feel the hot tears travel gradually down his neckline. It felt like a small creek was being carved into his skin. It made him shudder.

"I was so worried for you. I thought they had hurt you."

He stroked her hair with one hand, holding her close with the other.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He spoke softly, hoping to calm her down. He bit his lip before speaking again.

"I shouldn't have reacted that way."

Yugi pulled her head away from his body, looking him straight in the eye with her puffy ones.

"You had every right. He shouldn't be acting that way since I am your girlfriend." Her words seemed to trail off near the end. Amethyst eyes darted away from their once stronghold gaze.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that."

Atemu's heart sank at her words, knowing she felt guilty for his anguish. He released her hair to grasp her chin, forcing her to look at him once more.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"But…"

He leaned in closer.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

He kissed her lips, massaging them with his own. He could feel the tears that still fell from her eyes. Removing his hand from her chin, he brushed away the water that trickled down her cheeks.

Yugi tried hard to stop the tears from escaping, but the guilt continued to press on her mind, nagging all the while. She just accepted Atemu's lips, hoping they would give the comfort and ease of mind she craved.

He released her lips, smiling.

"Do you have to go back to work?"

Yugi shook her head.

"Good. I am taking you home, and then we are going out."

"Out?"

Atemu nodded. He took her hands and led her to his car.

* * *

Yugi looked at herself in the mirror, checking her make-up. Rarely did she wear the stuff, but tonight was different. She wanted to be beautiful for Atemu. She took a step back, glancing over her entire look. Her knee-length, one shoulder black dress wrapped snuggly around her body. Red heels boosted her height two inches. She smiled to herself. _I hope he likes it_.

She walked down the stairs quietly. Atemu sat on the couch, waiting. Somehow, he managed to change into a pair of black slacks and light olive green long-sleeve shirt. _Did he go to the store? Did he have clothes in his car? Did he plan this?_ She dropped her theories as an idea emerged in her mind. A childish grin occupied her face. She chuckled as she crept behind himself. Slowly, she reached her hands over his head, covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" She chimed playfully. She felt Atemu's hands grip around her own.

"Someone who is caring, loving and beautiful."

Yugi's face changed to a shade of pink by the comment. She watched as he removed her hands and kissed them, causing her blush to deepen. _How can he be so romantic in any situation?_

He released her hands and stood, twisting his body. The moment his eyes laid on Yugi he stopped, speechless.

Yugi looked at his stunned face.

"What is it?"

"I didn't think you could be more beautiful than you already are," Atemu replied as his fingers brushed softly against her lightly rouged cheek.

Her face became red again. Atemu, noticing the blush, climbed onto the couch, placing his knees on the cushions. He cupped her face, gently pulling her towards him. She closed her eyes as their lips touched.

He broke the kiss as the need for air pressed him.

"Are you ready to go?"

Yugi nodded as she walked around the couch. She grabbed her purse and then Atemu's hand.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked after she locked the door.

"It is a surprise."

Yugi gave a confused look. _He sure is into surprises_. She shrugged it off and entered his vehicle.

* * *

Yugi's eyes grew wide as she read the sign of the restaurant.

"Nihonryori RyuGin?"

Atemu smiled slyly. "So you have heard of it?"

Yugi looked back at him. "This is only one of the most popular restaurants in Tokyo."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I know."

"When did you plan on going here?"

"About an hour ago."

Yugi looked at him horrified. "Don't you know people have to make reservations months in advance just to eat here? Not to mention how expensive it is."

"Do you think that bothers me?"

"N-no," Yugi began, "but how can we get in without a reservation?"

Atemu kept silent as they reached the simple wooden door. He opened it, exposing the interior of the famous restaurant.

The entrance set the tone. Large rectangular marble stones lined the wall. On this wall was mounted a massive ceramic plate. Blue in color, the plate held a dragon intertwining among itself surrounded by the sky. The bold mahogany desk which held the position as the hostess station was embellished by an oversized yellow vase which held Japanese lilies.

"Beautiful." Yugi whispered.

Atemu smiled at her comment as they approached the maitre d.

"Welcome to Nihonryori RyuGin. May I help you?"

"We have a reservation for Massri."

The man's eyes open wide. "Oh yes Mr. Massri! The room is prepared. Right this way please."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "The room?"

Atemu just smiled and followed the maitre d as he held Yugi's waist.

The main dining room continued the elegant and beautiful nature of the restaurant. Traditional Japanese paper lined the walls with carefully splattered stylized clouds adorning it. On the delicate paper were several ceramic plates, just as breath-taking as the one near the entrance displaying an intricate design of a dragon. Every piece of china looked like it came from ancient times, making them even more astonishing.

"Absolutely stunning." Yugi whispered again.

"I'm glad you like it." Atemu whispered back. She blushed at the softness of his baritone voice.

"Here we are." The maitre d spoke, signaling the entrance to a small room with his hands. The tiny room had the same décor as the main room, large and small dragon plates bejeweled the delicately spotted walls. Only one table with two chairs occupied it, creating an intimate setting.

Atemu released Yugi's waist only to take her hand. He led her to a chair and slid it away from the table. Yugi obliged and took a seat. Once she was set, he went around the table and occupied the remaining chair.

The trimmings on the table continued the style of the restaurant. Small welcome plates which look like they had been hand-painted were placed neatly next to wooden chopsticks. The tablecloth was a neutral shade of charcoal grey stitched with wavy curves that resembled a raked Zen garden. The center runner was a mixture of grey and tan with intricate etchings of dragons.

"Chef Seiji Yamamoto has a special menu for you." The maitre d said as he handed out the wine list.

"I don't think…"

"Thank you." Yugi said as she took the list.

Atemu narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "But I thought you didn't drink."

She smiled at her boyfriend. "I think we deserve it today."

He smiled but didn't reply.

The maitre d nodded and left.

Yugi scanned the list. Confusion appeared on her face, which Atemu noticed.

"What?"

"I don't know what any of these. They're all French."

"May I help you with a beverage selection?"

The couple looked at the server who had inconspicuously entered the room.

"What do you recommend to two people who want to relax and have a good time?"

"Yes, I recommend Pomerol, year 1995, a sweet red wine of the Merlot family."

"Then we will have that please." Yugi said with a smile, handing her the wine list.

The young girl nodded and left as quickly and quietly as she had arrived. She returned shortly with the bottle. Ceremoniously she uncorked the red liquid and poured it into the two slender wine goblets. Finished, she placed the wine bottle into the ice bucket. She left once again.

Yugi lifted her wine-filled glass as she eyed Atemu.

Understanding, Atemu repeated the action. Softly the glasses hit, sending a low chime throughout the room.

Soon the warm and cold appetizers were presented; steamed mussels in a white wine sauce and simple but delectable sushi rolls.

"Delicious." Atemu stated, taking another bite.

"I agree." Yugi concurred, sipping her wine.

The next course was a variety of soups and seasonal sashimi. Hakusai, one of Yugi's favorite, was on the menu.

Atemu smiled contently to himself as he watched Yugi's eyes dazzle like a child as she ate the soup. _She has an innocence to her, unlike any of the other girls I dated_.

He reached for her hand that was resting on the table as she took another sip of her wine. She set down the now empty glass, feeling the touch. Bringing her other hand to the table, she grabbed his other hand. She gripped it with a tight squeeze, which he returned.

"This is lovely Atemu."

"You're lovely."

The two instinctively leaned forward, locking lips, tasting each other.

Atemu felt Yugi smirk deeply underneath his lips. The sudden gesture made him pull away.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, still smirking darkly.

"You just never smirk," he replied, "not like that."

She gave a mischievous smile as she poured herself another glass of Pomerol. "Well, I guess you don't know everything about me."

Atemu watched her take another sip. He reached for her hand which held the goblet.

"Yugi, I think you should wait until the main course."

She sighed and set the glass down.

"You're probably right." She ran a finger around the rim of the goblet. "It just tastes so good."

The main course arrived. Bowls of two types of rice dishes reached the table. Salmon shioyaki and kobe sukiyaki were the center of the meal. Steamed rice and miso soup complimented them.

"This is so much food!" She exclaimed louder than she normally would.

"We'll be fine." Atemu commented softly, hoping Yugi would copy his volume.

"We should save some for Anzu. She would like some." Yugi suggested.

"I don't think we can."

"But we are paying for it." She protested loudly. "Why shouldn't we?"

Atemu frowned. He was beginning to regret allowing Yugi to choose wine.

Dessert soon followed. One was a simple green tea ice cream, cold enough to keep solid but warm enough to not freeze the tongue. The other was daifuku, a mochi cake filled with plum jelly.

"I soooo want the recipe." Yugi commented excitedly as she took another bite of the cake.

The meal ended with a simple mug of green tea.

But Yugi didn't touch it. Instead, she continued to drink the wine.

"Yugi," Atemu began, trying not to sound like a parent, "I think you had enough."

She set the glass down firmly, smirking with her eyes. "Don't think I can handle a little wine?"

"Remember our last date?" He replied, "You blushed after the first sip of the stuff."

Yugi laughed. "But this doesn't taste like alcohol. It tastes like…fruit." She giggled at her own explanation.

* * *

Yugi opened the door to her home forcefully, smiling and giggling. She set down her keys and her small purse on the counter.

"That was such a nice dinner Atemu." She stated loudly, grinning.

"You need to be quieter," Atemu said, "Anzu is probably sleeping."

"Nah," Yugi replied, flicking her wrist, "her car isn't even here."

Atemu hoped Yugi hadn't noticed. He needed to get her to calm down. The alcohol had made her quite vocal, extremely happy and very outgoing.

"I think you should get some sleep." The suggestion came out like a command.

Yugi turned around to face him. She folded her arms among themselves.

"Let's make this a game," she said, grinning, "I'll go to bed if you can catch me."

"Yugi…"

"Ready."

"This is…"

"Set."

"I'm not…"

"GO!"

Yugi darted backwards away from Atemu, increasing the distance between them, giggling like a child all the way.

"Can't catch me."

Atemu gritted his teeth and lunged. Yugi squealed and dashed behind the couch, creating a barrier. As Atemu stepped sideways, Yugi stepped the other way. He took another side step only for her to counter with one of her own. He mentally sighed. _Never let Yugi drink Pomerol again_.

He went for her, jumping over the couch. She squeaked and turned away from him. Her sluggish reflexes caused her to stumble; her fall intercepted as Atemu grabbed her wrists.

"You caught me." She grinned as she twisted her neck, allowing her to face him. She planted a kiss on his lips. "You can take me to bed."

He said nothing and led her upstairs as she continued to giggle happily.

"You should put on your pajamas." Atemu suggested as they entered the bedroom, letting go of her hand. He turned towards the exit when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulder.

Wind rustled through his hair as he forcefully completed a 180 turn. Yugi threw herself at him, kissing him vigorously, causing Atemu to lose his balance slightly. Her hands wrapped around his head, deepening the kiss.

Atemu melted into the kiss. He licked her lips, as if to knock on her oral door. He smirked as he felt the cavern opened, allowing him access.

Keeping the stronghold on his head, she stepped backwards, pulling him along the way, until she reached the bed. She sat on the bed, continuing her hold on her boyfriend.

Atemu broke the kiss, his lungs screaming for air. Crimson eyes stared intensely at lustful amethyst jewels. It was then that he realized she was lying on the bed, and he was straddling her hips.

_This isn't right_. He scrambled to leave the bed. Instead, he found himself on his back. Yugi clenched tightly to his wrists, straddling his waist. She lowered her head so her mouth was millimeters from his ear.

"People always say you can't be pleased when it comes to sex." Yugi purred seductively, causing Atemu to shudder in her grasp. "I am going to be the one to please you."

Atemu could feel the heat beginning to overtake his member. He froze.

"No."

"You have with every other girl," she stated lustfully in his ear, "why not your own girlfriend?"

"Because," he began boldly as his body temperature continued to rise, "this isn't right."

She lifted her head. Her bright eyes had become solemn.

"Why?"

"You're drunk!" He shouted without thinking.

Yugi opened her mouth as if to protest. Instead, she regurgitated atop of Atemu's chest. Releasing her iron grip on him, she clenched her stomach and fell next to him. Yugi began to snore as the alcohol finally caught up with her.

Atemu sighed. He cautiously removed his shirt that was tucked into his pants. He slowly lifted himself off the bed, careful not to spill the unwanted contents on his chest. Holding his shirt like a small canopy bucket, he walked into the bathroom. Atemu dumped the disgusting mess into the toilet, keeping his own vomit at bay. He quickly removed his shirt, leaving it in the sink so he could relieve himself after Yugi turned him on.

With his man urges taken care of, Atemu washed his shirt and hung it in on the shower rod. He walked back into the bedroom. Yugi was sleeping soundly. He went to the bed and sat next to her sleeping form. His hand brushed her cheek.

"Yugi, I want to hold you so close. I want so badly to have you as mine. I want to make love to you." He bit his lip. "But not like this. I…I don't want to ruin this relationship." His fingers ran through her hair. "I don't know what I would do if you left me. You're…You're the one I want forever in my life."

He leaned in closer to her ear.

"I love you."

He got off the bed and went downstairs. He texted his father, claiming he was staying in Tokyo for the night while neglecting to say exactly where. He placed the phone on the coffee table and took a deep breath. Settling on the couch, he waited for sleep to take him, knowing Yugi would need him in the morning for he figured it would be her first hangover.

**Did you really think they would have sex? Gotcha! (That is for later, hehe.)**

**A/N: Nihonryori RyuGin is a real restaurant in Tokyo. It is very elegant and popular, where people do have to make reservation at least a month in advance. The décor of the restaurant I got from their webpage pictures. Although the style of the meal is as I described, I had to create the actual food served since it was not provided on the webpage.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I made an error! Peter Sparling is a Michigan dance company, not a New York one. (That's what I get for living in Michigan). I would have used ABT instead, but I felt Anzu was more of a modern dancer than a ballet dancer. I should have gone with Parsons, Paul Taylor or Merce Cunningham. Oh well, I can always edit the piece later. For now, we will pretend (*cries*) Sparling has a studio in New York. **

**I also apologize for the lateness. I was having a bit of writer's block on Friday. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Seven: Good News and Bad News**

Yugi fluttered her eyes, only to groan. The sunlight that hit her eyes made her head pound. Carefully she lifted her head. Squinted eyes scanned the room. It was her bedroom; the pale yellow walls with a teal blue trim indicated that. Her outfit, a medium length black dress, was now covered in wrinkles from her slumber.

_Why am I…_

Then she remembered; the police interrogation, the dinner, the wine, and her sexual persuasion. She slapped her forehead, recalling too late the massive headache she had. Pain surged through her head, causing her to wince.

_He probably hates me._

Yugi sighed. Nothing was comforting about that thought. Reaching the bathroom, she looked in the mirror. Her normally bright amethyst eyes were a dull plum in the lamplight, ringed by dark circles. She washed her face, wiping away the sleepiness.

Yugi slumped downstairs. As she descended, the sound of cooking could be heard coming from the kitchen. She rubbed her sore head. _Anzu shouldn't be here_. She peered into the kitchen. There stood Atemu, shirtless, working over the stove. Yugi blushed at the sight of his bare back. Quietly she slipped on a stool, carefully lowering her head onto the counter.

"Here."

Yugi tilted her head, keeping her cheek on the smooth surface. A large glass of water and two tablets were lying near her face.

"You should take that if you want your head to feel better."

She lifted her head, keeping her drowsy eyes low.

"I'm surprise you're still here."

Atemu turned and walked towards her. He wrapped his bare arms around her body, forcing her head onto his chest.

"Now why would I not be here? Knowing you, this is your first hangover."

Those words hit Yugi hard. The fact that she became drunk in front of Atemu was bad enough, but the actions that followed only made that fact worse.

Yugi lifted her head off of his chest and pulled out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry," she began, keeping her eyes low, "I shouldn't have drunk so much last night." Her fingers entered her bangs as her forehead rested in her palm. "I guess with the incidents involving Masato and the reality of my grandfather being in the hospital that I just wanted to forget for a moment." She removed her hand and looked at him. "I'm sorry for what I did last night. I…I never wanted to…"

A finger pressed against her lips. A smile spread across Atemu's face.

"I know." His lips brushed against hers.

A whistle screamed through the air.

Atemu left her lips and went to the kettle.

Yugi swallowed the two aspirin as she gulped the water. She took a breath as Atemu placed a plate in front of her. The plate displayed a pile of dark green mush that resembled peas surrounded by rice, sliced radishes, and a hardboiled egg. Her eyes blinked at the hodge-podge meal.

"It's ful mudammas, a dish from Egypt," Atemu clarified, noticing Yugi's confusion, "modified of course."

"I didn't know you cooked."

"What made you think that?" He asked, pouring a cup of green tea.

"You're a VP for a large company." Yugi justified, "I figured you didn't have time to cook."

A chuckle filled the kitchen.

"I can see your reasoning," Atemu said, taking his own plate and settling down next to Yugi. "But my mother insisted I learn how, to avoid spending money on fast food."

"Why would money be an issue?"

"It wasn't," Atemu explained, frowning, "I think it was the fact my mother didn't want me fat."

Yugi let out a chuckle, picturing him fat. "At least she is watching out for you."

Atemu nodded as he ate. Yugi followed suit.

"It's better with fava beans." He commented with a sad smile.

"Fava beans?"

"Yes. Normally ful mudammas is made with fava beans. But you don't have that. Besides," he glanced her way, "the beans alone take more than twenty-four hours to prepare."

"Well, I like it." Yugi smiled his way, causing him to copy her expression.

"Good."

Following the meal, Atemu opted to do the dishes. Any other day and Yugi would have protested, but the pain killer hadn't taken affect.

A half hour later, the pounding in Yugi's head stopped, along with the guilt from last night; Atemu wouldn't have any of it.

"Do you work today?"

Yugi nodded. "At two."

"Just take two more aspirin before you start your shift if you have pain." He spoke, putting on his coat.

Yugi walked him to the door.

"Thank you."

Atemu smiled. "I would do anything for you." He kissed her sweetly on the lips. "You know that."

Yugi nodded, smiling with joy. Atemu had become an important figure in her life. _No, he is an important person_.

"Call you later." With that Atemu left, knowing his father would want to discuss the company and a possible deal with the Wongs.

* * *

Honda sat in his office, reviewing the years' finances. The stack of receipts, reports and invoices swallowed his desk. He frowned. "Why didn't I take that extra finance course?"

He set down June's chart, sighing as he rubbed his temples. "This would be a lot easier if I had a financial advisor."

His last financial advisor left due to family issues. Now he had to pick up the pieces to keep his business sound.

A light soft tone came from his pocket.

"Hello."

"_Hey Handsome!_" An ecstatic girl chimed in his ear.

"You sound excited."

"_I got the job! I get to work in America!_"

"That's great."

"_But…_" Anzu trailed off.

"What is it honey?"

"_They want me to be in New York in two weeks_."

Honda hummed at her predicament.

"You can stay with me."

"_Really?_"

He feigned hurt. "You thought I wouldn't offer a place for my girlfriend?"

A chuckle came through the phone. "_Well, we haven't been dating for long_."

"Does that include high school?"

"_No_," a pause, "_Alright, you got me. I just need to figure out how to get there. Hopefully I can bring enough stuff without paying an arm and a leg_."

"I can help."

"_Hiroto," _she began, calling him by his first name,_ "you don't have to_."

A grin appeared on his face. "I want to. Just let me know when you are arriving."

"_Alright_." She became quiet.

"What is it?"

"_I haven't told Yugi yet_."

"You need to tell her. This will affect her."

"_I know_." Honda heard the sadness in his girlfriend's voice.

"Don't worry honey," he comforted, "knowing Yugi, she will be supportive in your decision. She won't be mad."

"_It's her excessive caring nature that worries me. I just don't want her to feel abandoned_."

"Anzu," Honda said, "Yugi wouldn't want you to abandon this opportunity." He heard her sigh.

"_You're right. I will tell her and I will call you later. Bye Hiroto_."

"Bye Anzu-chan."

Honda closed his phone and tapped his chin with the communication device.

"Yugi will be supportive. But I have the same fear as Anzu."

* * *

Anzu closed her phone. She had to tell Yugi today, she might as well tell her now. She only hoped she was still home.

Her classes had ended for lunch. Instead of enjoying a relaxed lunch, she went home, hoping Yugi wasn't at work.

"I hope Yugi will be okay with me leaving." She bit her lip. "I really don't want her to feel abandoned."

Anzu remembered how sad the little friend was when Jounouchi died. Yugi stayed in her room for weeks; crushed by the fact her first love was gone. She pleaded Yugi wouldn't fall into the same depression with her departure.

Yet, knowing she had Atemu comforted her. He had filled the hole of loneliness Jounouchi left behind. Yugi's smile truly had become the radiant one she remembered in her childhood memories.

The dancer reached her residence.

"I wonder if Atemu is still here."

The girl was surprised when the Egyptian was lying on the sofa, snoring, when she came home the night before, and he was still there when she left this morning. _What happened?_

Anzu shook away any theories. _If Yugi wants me to know, she will tell me_.

"Yugi, are you home?"

"In the living room."

Anzu followed the voice. Yugi was cleaning the sofa and the coffee table.

"Cleaning after Atemu?"

Anzu watched Yugi blush. "Yes. I'm sorry if him staying here made you uncomfortable."

"It's okay. I know he wouldn't do anything." She paused. "Why was he here anyway?"

Yugi stopped her cleaning. She wrapped the blanket in her arms before sitting on the sofa, wearing a small frown.

"I got drunk last night."

"What?"

Yugi winced at her friend's volume.

"Yugi, you never drink. How did you get drunk?"

"Atemu took me out last night. I…I order some wine and I had too much."

Anzu sat next to her friend.

"But why did you order the wine?"

"I wanted to forget reality for a while." Yugi folded within herself, ashamed of the answer.

Anzu's blue eyes soften as she listened and reviewed the words. The last time Yugi acted this way was two years ago, when Jounouchi died.

Anzu froze. Her fear was becoming a reality. Yugi was vulnerable at that moment. _I can't tell her. Not now. Not when she feels like this_. She took a breath. _But I can't just sit here_.

Anzu opened her mouth, but Yugi beat her to the punch.

"I know that is a stupid reason to drink, so please don't lecture me. I don't plan on doing that again." She smiled. "Anyway, Atemu stayed the night to help me with the hangover," she rubbed her head, "which I hope to never experience again."

Anzu nodded.

"Anyway, what have you been doing? I mean, you were so secretive this weekend. Has something been going on?"

_How did…_ It didn't matter. Yugi had noticed the change in her behavior, her secrecy about the audition. Anzu decided to tell the truth.

"Yugi, do you remember when we went skating?"

"Of course," Yugi smiled brightly, "Atemu was so trying to impress me."

"Well," she began before she swallowed hard, "I was giving on opportunity to audition for a dance company in America."

Yugi only waited, not commenting on her friend's strained face.

"Anyway, I went this past Saturday and…"

"Did you make it?" The optimism in Yugi's voice surprised her.

"Yes I did."

"Congratulations Anzu!"

"Thank you Yugi." She bit her lip. "But…"

"What's wrong Anzu?"

She sighed. "I need to be in America in two weeks."

Yugi blinked at the statement as silence gripped her tongue. Anzu held her breath. _Please don't freak Yugi_.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

She nodded. "Honda has offered me to stay with him."

"Then you're all set." Yugi gave her a wide smile. "You should be fine."

"But what about you?"

Yugi shrugged. "I will be fine. You just worry about getting ready for America. It's what you been waiting for right?"

Anzu nodded but kept a frown to herself. _Yugi is doing it again, making everyone else happy at her own expense_. Anzu wanted to protest, but she knew that was a battle she would lose.

"Will you come back in January?"

Anzu looked back at Yugi, whose eyes have dropped slightly from her own. Anzu smiled as she answered.

"I will try, but I can't guarantee anything."

Yugi nodded. Their lives were changing, so she couldn't expect her friend to be able to drop everything just to come back for one day. She could only hope.

Yugi wrapped her arms around Anzu, giving her best friend a tight squeeze.

"I am so happy for you Anzu! I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

Yugi sprawled herself on her bed. She starred aimlessly at the pale ceiling, thinking about Anzu's news.

"Anzu is really leaving for America."

Despite being thrilled for her best friend, another trial was set before her.

"Now I have to find a new roommate."

* * *

"Come in." Ahknemkhanen vocalized from beyond the door. Atemu entered the office. His father was staring hard at a document in his hand. He then waved over his son without looking up, wearing a disgruntled face.

Atemu obeyed and sat in the chair opposite of his father. He watched as Ahknemkhanen placed the piece of paper down onto another pile on his desk. The older man heaved a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"I assume nothing has been settled?"

Ahknemkhanen shook his head. "Wong has put his foot down. He wants half of the company, and is quite adamant about it."

Atemu lowered his head. "I know I am to blame for part of this. Vivian is still bitter about the engagement."

"Can you blame her?"

Atemu shot up his head, staring at his father in shock. _Did he just agree with Vivian?_

"Atemu, you made a mistake. You let your selfish desires of settling down affect your judgment as a man and as a businessman." A smile emerged his lips. "But you did not run away from these problems and for that I am proud. Everyone will make mistakes, but it takes a real man to admit them and to try to fix them."

The shock ebbed away from the young man. A soft smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you Dad."

"Now, you still have work to do. I expect all of the finances to be balanced by tomorrow at nine. I need them when I have another meeting with Wong."

Atemu nodded.

"Which means you may be here late Mr. I-am-going-to-stay-in-Tokyo."

Ahknemkhanen flashed a wide smile as Atemu groaned. He hated working late, especially when he had to be back at work the next day.

"You should have come home sooner." Ahknemkhanen commented, leaning forward with his hands folded. "By the way, why did you stay in Tokyo?"

"I'd rather not discuss it."

"You had better not have…"

"Dad!" Atemu shouted in embarrassment and annoyance, "I didn't do that. Yugi's not ready!"

"Good. I don't want you to fall back into your old habits."

"Trust me Dad," Atemu said, a sweet smile emerging on his lips, "I don't plan to, not to Yugi."

* * *

Atemu sat in his office, his nose buried in the final receipt. For five hours he stayed in the same position, filing, reviewing and sorting last years' finances. Papers on profits, costs, and projections from suggested projects were among the company's money record. It was horrible.

The vice president rubbed his crimson orbs in an attempt to remove the sting. _Why is finance so …involved?_

Only once did he take a break, to call Yugi. The pain from her hangover had subsided. Plus, with Masato on a leave of absence, she was free to do her job without interruptions. He was particularly happy about that.

He signed the final document, signaling his review of it.

"Finally."

He pushed the chair back before getting up. He jingled his keys before he locked his office. Whistling, he headed towards the exit of his department. He took two steps, before a voice stopped him.

"Hello Atemu."

He twisted his head. There, Vivian stood, arms crossed with an angry scowl on her face.

"I am not supposed to talk to you Vivian," Atemu spoke, stone-faced, "until the matter of the company has been taking care of."

"This isn't about the company." She spoke in detestation. "It is about revenge."

"Revenge?"

Vivian nodded. "You broke my heart. Now, I am going to break yours."

**What is Vivian talking about? Find out next week! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Eight: Revenge is Best Repeated**

"You broke my heart. Now, I am going to break yours."

Atemu's eyes narrowed. "I know I hurt you and I apologized. You need to accept it and leave it alone."

Vivian ignored him and walked towards the man, smirking and swinging her hips. Her arms uncurled from one another. Her eyes sparkled with lust, a feeling she refused to hide.

He tensed at the feeling of her snakelike arms encircling his body. He took a step back, only to be stopped as Vivian's hands secured his head. He gritted his teeth at her.

"Let me go." Atemu commanded in a low voice.

"I know you wanted me at some point." She battered her lashes as she spoke lustfully in his ear, "perhaps I need to show you that you still want me."

She forced him to her lips, circling them against his. A moan escaped from her between their lips. Her fingers entangled in his hair, gripping the strands tightly.

Atemu couldn't think. The sudden act of Vivian caught him off-guard. His hand opened, letting his keys slip to the floor.

The clang of the keys snapped him back to reality. Atemu shoved her, freeing himself from her grasp. His crimson eyes glinted angrily at the woman.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Vivian pouted. "You didn't like it?"

Crimson eyes flashed to a fiery red. "I have a girlfriend."

Vivian placed her hands on her hips, glaring.

"Didn't stop you before." She spat, her tone dripping with pain and contempt.

"Dammit Vivian! I told you that was an accident. I never _intended_ to cheat on you!"

"Didn't stop you."

Rage flared in Atemu. He grabbed her wrists tightly, raising them above her head. Vivian squealed at the pressure.

"I have tried to be nice but you continue to hold that one kiss against me. To be honest I am glad it happened because it showed me how wrong you were for me."

"If I was so wrong for you why did you ask me out?"

Vivian lunged forward, locking her lips once again on his. She wrapped her arms behind her, forcing his fingers to touch her bottom. With her weight she pushed hard against his body, slamming him into the wall. She used the new leverage to press his digits deeper into her bottom rounds of flesh.

Atemu released her wrists, but the wall behind him prevented his head from moving. The lips felt foreign to him. Vile was the perfect word.

The assaulted man abruptly grasped her shoulders before shoving her once again. The force caused her to lose her balance. He felt no sympathy as the woman fell to the ground, wailing.

"Don't you ever touch me again or so help me I will do something I will regret."

Vivian, refusing to leave the ground, glared at her ex-fiancé.

"Like what? You already hurt me! Don't you regret that?"

Atemu ignored her words. It wasn't worth it. Vivian wouldn't let it go, no matter how many times he apologized. _She will never change_.

He bent down for his keys. All he wanted to do was leave this office, to get away from his spiteful co-vice president. Any guilt he had felt for her had become nonexistent. With only a few inches, he could leave and wait for Vivian to go back to China.

"No regrets huh? I wonder what Yugi would do if you were with another woman?"

Atemu abandoned his keys. He stood erect, giving Vivian a passionate, scornful glare as she knelt on the floor.

"I would _never_ cheat on Yugi! I would _never_ be unfaithful to her!"

Vivian rose to her feet. "What if I told her otherwise?"

Atemu smirked in amusement. "She would never believe you. Not after what you did."

"What about the papers? Don't you think she will believe them?"

"That will never happen."

It was now Vivian's turn to smirk. "Are you sure?"

The sound of a door opening caught his attention. He looked at the one exit. There, a man in a trench coat stood, holding a small camera.

"They say that a picture with worth a thousand words." Vivian said coldly. "I wonder what story those pictures will tell."

Atemu's eyes widen as the reality of Vivian's plan came to him. He dashed towards the man with one goal in mind, to get that camera.

The mysterious man turned on his heels as Atemu ran towards him. He slammed the door behind him. Atemu grabbed the handle, only to find the door locked.

"Shit!"

"Looking for these?"

Atemu twisted his head. Vivian was now slumped against the wall, smirking and shaking his keys in front of her face, taunting him. He gritted his teeth at the sight. _How _dare_ she?_

He approached her with wide strides; a distinct disdain for the women glimmered in his now devil eyes.

"Give me my keys." He growled in a low tone.

"I don't think so. I need that man to…"

Vivian stopped as a fist flew past her. Dust and debris flew in the air. She twisted her head. Atemu had just put a deep hole in the wall, just inches from her face.

Vivian looked back at her coworker. His eyes had become a shade of red she had never seen before. It made her shiver in fear.

"I want my keys. NOW!"

Shaking, Vivian handed him the mass of metal. He snatched them from her hands and walked away. Vivian slid door the wall, tears now dripping down her cheeks.

"Maybe now you will understand my pain."

* * *

Atemu stormed out of Massri-Wong. He had to find that man. He had to get that camera.

The enraged man snapped his head back and forth, hoping to see some sign of the paparazzi.

The man was nowhere to be found.

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

Salihah and Ahknemkhanen sat in the living room of the Massri home.

"It's almost 11." Salihah pointed out.

"And?"

"Atemu should be home."

"I told him I needed those files reviewed by nine tomorrow. He is just doing what he is told."

"Still, the last time he was out so late without calling was when he was at a club." Salihah panicked. "You don't think?"

Ahknemkhanen kissed his wife on the cheek. "I doubt Atemu would do anything to hurt Yugi. She has an iron grasp on his heart, whether he realizes it or not."

"AHHHHHRRRRGGG!"

The couple jumped at the shout. Salihah was the first to reach the noise.

"Atemu! What is…"

Salihah stopped when she saw her son. He was huffing, fists pressed on the counter. Well, one fist. His right hand was extended, his fingers spread with the knuckles red and scratched. His fiery crimson eyes were focused with intensity, yet at nothing in particular. His face gave off a slight sheen, indicating he had been sweating.

"What's wrong Atemu?"

He didn't answer. Instead he shook his body and clenched his fist tighter.

"Atemu…"

"Dammit! Dammit all to hell!" He shouted, shutting his eyes as a few droplets of water escaped.

"What happened?"

The irate man relaxed his fist and slumped into the stool at the counter. He placed his left hand on his head for support. He breathed deeply in attempt to calm himself down.

"I…I…" He couldn't speak. All he could think about was Yugi, who had become the most important person in his life, and her reaction to whatever Vivian had planned. He didn't want to lose her, no he couldn't lose her.

Atemu placed his head on the counter as the sobs became louder. He cursed himself once again for ever setting eyes on Vivian. He cursed himself for listening to his father's and mother's advice. He cursed himself for his ignorant past. He cursed himself for hurting Yugi once again.

"Atemu," Salihah began, "please tell us what happened."

He ignored the pair of hands that touched his shoulders in comfort and kept on crying.

"We can't help if you don't tell us son."

Atemu picked up his head at the sound of his father's voice. Tears streamed down his face, clouding his normally vibrant crimson eyes. He watched his mother smile, knowing she was only trying to console him. He opened his mouth, whispering his deepest fear.

"I might lose Yugi."

* * *

Anzu washed her breakfast dishes. Keeping the kitchen clean for Yugi was a priority. The place needed to be clean in order to attract a good roommate for her friend.

She frowned. She knew Yugi wanted the best for her, but leaving her best friend was still hard.

Anzu opened the front door, hoping to quickly grab the newspaper. As her fingers grasped the printed paper, dozens of flashes lit up the early morning.

The dancer picked up her head in bewilderment. Reporters and cameramen once again littered their lawn. _Not again!_

She slammed the door, keeping the paparazzi at bay.

"What is going on now?" Anzu kept her exclamation as quiet as her could. Yugi wasn't going to be awake for another two hours. She went into the living room, dropping the paper onto the coffee table.

"Yugi doesn't need this. First the rumor of cheating led them to our door, which was resolved. What would bring them back?"

The brunette dropped her head, catching a glimpse of the front page. Her blue eyes widened as the front page photographs were registered by her brain.

"Oh no."

* * *

Yugi yawned as the soft buzz of the alarm reached her ears. Turning off the alarm, she stretched her body in an attempt to wake her. 7:30 was too early today.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Yugi got off the bed, her medium length slip gown wrinkled from her slumber. Stretching again she eyed her phone which sat upon her nightstand. She pressed a random button, lighting the screen.

"Three missed calls?" She asked herself, confused. "No one calls me at night."

She opened the blue phone. All three calls were from Atemu.

_Why is he calling me so late?_

Yugi was about to send a call to him, when her phone began to light up with an incoming call.

"Hello, Mutou here."

"_Yugi are you okay?_"

She let out a yawn. "Why wouldn't I be Anzu?"

"_You haven't seen it have you?_" Yugi picked up the concern in her voice.

Yugi cocked her head. "Seen what?"

"_The paper_."

Yugi froze. _The paper?_ The last time she heard those words, it involved her and Atemu on the ice. Now she knew why Atemu was trying to contact her. _But we haven't…_

She panicked. _The dinner!_ Someone must have taken a picture of her drunkenness with Atemu when they were leaving and now, it was in the papers. Her inappropriate behavior was on display. Yugi hesitated before speaking again.

"What about the paper?"

"_Yugi…_" Anzu trailed off.

"Anzu, tell me."

"_Downstairs, on the counter. It…it might be better if you see it_."

"Anzu, I want you to tell me."

Silence came from the other end of the phone.

"Anzu please…"

"_According to the paper, Atemu cheated on you._"

"Wh-what?" Yugi spoke softly in disbelief.

"_You should see the paper_."

Yugi kept the phone to her ear as she rushed down the stairs. _No, no, he wouldn't…he wouldn't_. Her speed slowed as she entered the kitchen. She didn't notice her body shake as she took the paper in her hand.

She could not believe what she saw.

"_Yugi? Are you still there?_"

Tears dripped from her large violet pools.

"It can't be real." It was nothing but a whisper.

"_Yugi…_"

"It can't be real!" Her words vibrated through the phone.

She froze again, recalling the words Setsuya and Fumiko told her a few days ago.

"_What are you afraid of?"_

"_Are you afraid he will leave you and go with us?"_

"_I think she is, since she knows she isn't as pretty as either of us."_

Yugi dropped her phone as she recalled their laughter. She had always been insecure about their comments since she heard them.

Her body shook violently as a horrifying thought crossed her mind.

She was losing Atemu.

_No…No…NO!_

_

* * *

_

**What did Yugi see that has her doubting her man? I will reveal the pictures next chapter (I am so mean right now).**

**I have a poll up in regards to this story. I want to include a side love story for Seto (kinda like Anzu and Honda) but I don't know who to pick. Please help me by voting!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided to give some reading material for the massive blizzard in the Midwest/East Coast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Nine: Pictures Cannot Compare to Words**

"Honey, you should stay here. You are in no condition to drive."

"I don't care Mom! I have to see if Yugi…" He didn't want to finish that sentence. He only hoped she would listen.

Atemu tried to call Yugi three times throughout the night. Each time her voicemail message was the receiver.

Salihah placed her hands on her hip. "Young man, I am your mother and you will listen! I know you care about Yugi but if you don't care of yourself it won't matter."

He turned to face his mother. His irises were surrounded by redness from crying. They exclaimed sorrowfulness.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me." Atemu said calmly as the realization hit him. His eyelids slipped down over his tired, red eyes. "Only Yugi matters now."

The man nodded to his mother and stepped out of the house. He was going to Tokyo, again.

* * *

Dozens of reporters filled the lawn of 1234 Ranu Road. The sea of tape recorders and cameras hovered near the front door. Each one was waiting for the girl inside to come out and speak.

Atemu gritted his teeth in heartbreak as he pulled into the drive. He remembered what Anzu told him when the rumors of cheating came out, pulling Yugi into the spotlight. This must have been what it was like.

Several of the paparazzi turned their heads as the car door slammed shut. They rushed towards Atemu, hoping to expand the story.

"Mr. Massri, are you here to make amends with Ms. Mutou?"

"Mr. Massri, are you here to tell your girlfriend it's over?"

"Who is the woman in the pictures?"

The distraught vice president waved his hands at them, indicating "no comment" as he walked towards down the pathway. He gave them no direct eye contact, only glances from his emotionless pupils. He has trained himself to show no emotion to the cackling paparazzi. According to his father, it was something every businessman should know. Emotion can be used against you.

But with Yugi on his mind, it was difficult, to say the least.

Atemu stood firmly in front of the wooden door. The wintery mat crunched beneath his feet, reminding him of what could become of his heart. He shouted at the door as he pounded his left fist against the wooden barrier.

"Yugi! Let me in Yugi! Please! I need to talk with you!"

Atemu ignored the flashes that surrounded his body. He kept his gaze on the door as three or so people asked him questions about the current situation, refusing to answer. It didn't matter his reputation at this moment. All that mattered was Yugi, his love.

"Please Yugi."

The door opened the slowly, just like when he came the night after their kiss, the kiss that started this path of drama. Yugi once again held her down, away from his gaze.

"Yugi, please let me in."

She stepped aside, allowing him to slip inside her residence. The man took two steps before the door shut behind him. Yugi leaned against the door, refusing to look at him.

"Yugi." That was all he could say. All the dialogue that ran through his head during the car here to Tokyo left his mind. He was planning on telling Yugi that Vivian was to blame. He was planning on saying he was sorry for once again placing her in this position. Now, looking at her downtrodden expression, he couldn't find the right words.

Instead, he reached out his right hand. Perhaps his touch would help explain what had happened, to say how sorry he truly was about the whole situation.

As his hand moved, Yugi's eyes widened. Atemu, fearing he was scaring her, began to retract his hand. Another set on hands, however, intercepted his motion. Yugi now held his hand, staring at the knuckles.

"What happened to your hand?"

Atemu didn't have time to answer. Yugi had a tight grip around his right wrist and began to drag him. She led him upstairs to the bathroom. Once inside, she forced him to sit on the toilet seat. The girl searched through the closet as he watched her. A white box, which appeared like a medical kit, was in her hands. She knelt in front of him and set the box down.

Yugi gently took hold of his hand. She stroked the now bruising knuckles with her fingertips. Her amethyst eyes scanned every inch of the hand. It was like she was searching for something.

Atemu shivered slightly by the touch, recalling the first time they held hands at the diner. The happy sensation that shot through his body on that day was the beginning of his feelings, which he had denied for so long. Once he accepted his sentiment towards this young waitress was he truly happy.

"It doesn't seem broken," Yugi spoke quietly, catching his attention, "but you should get an x-ray just in case. I will set it first and then we can go to the hospital."

Yugi let go of his hand and opened the white box she pulled out from the closet. An array of bandages, ointments and cold packs filled the container. She pulled out a few large tongue depressors and a long strip of gauze. Carefully she set the items on the rim of the sink.

She took Atemu's hand in her grasp once again, spreading the fingers.

"Now just hold it steady while I place the tongue depressors."

Atemu yanked his hand away, causing Yugi to gasp.

"I don't care about my hand." He reached up to her face with both hands. "I care about you. I want you to know that I would never, ever hurt you."

Yugi darted her gaze from him.

"Please don't look away."

Her eyes shifted back to him at the sound of his voice. It was depressing, sorrowful. His eyes were the same way.

"Listen. I want you to know that whatever is in the papers is not true. Vivian forced herself on me. I would never cheat on you."

"Vivian?" Yugi asked in a soft voice. "What does Vivian have to do with this?"

He looked into her eyes, bewildered. _Was she serious?_

"She is the one who staged the pictures."

Yugi looked at him in dismay, unsure of his words.

"But she wasn't the woman in the pictures."

"What?" Atemu shouted in confusion rather than shock. "What do you mean she's not the woman?"

Yugi left the bathroom. Atemu stayed on the toilet, frantically pondering at Yugi's words. _How can someone else be in the pictures? _Vivian was the one who forced herself on him. Only she and the sleazy cameraman were in the room when the pictures were taken. He was there after all.

Yugi came back, paper in hand. She took a deep breath as she held out the newspaper.

Atemu was careful not to snatch the paper from Yugi's grasp. He wanted to know what Yugi was talking about, to understand what she meant. Crimson eyes met with the front page. Only then did he realize the real trouble Vivian caused.

Three pictures were lined in a row. The first was a long blonde-haired woman and him in a deep kiss, with her hands placed firmly behind his head, with eyes shut on both of them. The next picture had Atemu grasping the same woman's wrists as he stared intensely into her eyes, a smirk on his lips. The final picture was them kissing once more, with his hands atop her bottom, with their eyelids down.

Above the three photographs was a simple but heart-wrenching title.

**OLD HABITS DIE HARD FOR MASSRI**

Atemu clenched down on the paper and reduced down to a baseball size sphere.

"Damn that bitch!"

"Atemu…"

"Vivian had someone alter the pictures as not to incriminate her!"

Atemu rose swiftly to his feet.

"I am going to find that cameraman and I am going to make him tell the truth. Vivian has gone too far!"

"Why did she do it?"

Atemu blinked at his girlfriend, anger still in his face.

"What do you mean?"

"There must be a reason she did this," Yugi explained, "or she wouldn't have done it."

Atemu became quiet. He knew exactly why, but he feared Yugi's reaction. She never wanted to cause pain or suffering to anyone. Yet, with Atemu's true feelings, that is exactly what happened.

"Atemu, why did Vivian..."

"She wanted to break my heart."

Yugi gasped at the words, not for what they were, but how they sounded. Atemu's voice changed to a level of sorrow she never heard before. It was like his heart was literally breaking.

"She knew exactly how to do that, to go after my relationship with you."

Atemu wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

"She knows how tightly a grasp you have on my heart." He whispered softly in her ear, holding back his tears. "Losing you, that would destroy me."

Tears fell from her eyes once again. Instinctively she encircled his back with her arms, squeezing him equally tight. She only hoped it would comfort him.

"I won't leave you Atemu." She whispered just as softly. "Not because of some rumors that are not true. I believe you and only you."

Atemu could no longer keep his tears at bay. Water droplets seeped from crimson eyes, soaking the young woman's shoulder. Her words overjoyed him, no longer afraid of losing her.

The phone rang loudly, breaking the concentration of the couple. Atemu reluctantly released Yugi as she went towards the phone. Atemu sank back onto the toilet, dropping his head as he wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"Yugi always takes away my pain," he said to himself, smiling. "I never want to let her go."

Atemu picked up his head as he heard Yugi entered the bathroom again. He frowned as he read her face. She looked disheartened, more so than before the call.

"That was my father." Yugi whispered, answering the silent question in Atemu's eyes. "He's really upset about the situation."

Atemu once again dropped his head. Yugi held her father in high regard, as did many Japanese children. His involvement in her life strained her relationship with Kano, and he knew it.

"Yugi, I…"

He froze as her hand cupped his cheek. The gentle hand lifted his head, forcing him to stare at her.

"I told you," Yugi stated as she looked at him with moist eyes, smiling, "that I won't let his opinion end our relationship."

Yugi gently pressed her lips against his. She slipped onto his lap without breaking the kiss, straddling his hips. Her arms slid across his shoulders. She breathed deeply as she left his lips.

Atemu smiled at her, placing his hands on her waist.

"Thank you."

* * *

**The poll is still up and only one person has voted! *sad face* I need more responses because right now, it is a three-way tie.**

**I liked this chapter and I didn't. Some of the words just doesn't seem to fit, I think. *shrugs* Hope everyone else enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really had fun writing this chapter, especially for what is coming next in the story. I hope you all love it!**

**Thanks for the reviews and votes in the poll! Now there is a race going on for Seto's love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Ten: Enough is Enough**

For the past week he had frantically searched for answers about the fake pictures. The first thing to do was get the copies that were submitted to the newspaper company. With a little numerical persuasion, Atemu had obtained the "original" pictures from the newspaper company. He cursed when he saw those pictured had already been changed.

But he did not lose hope. With the photographs in hand, he sent them to four different forensic companies to test their authenticity. He knew they were staged, but no court would believe his word without hard evidence.

Using a private investment team, Atemu had gathered statements from about dozen people from the newspaper company who had some involvement with the pictures and the article. However, none of them could tell him who gave them the pictures.

Atemu stared at the statement from his latest lead; the fourth analysis of the photographs by a private forensic team analyzed.

Atemu smirked. "They found the same thing as the others, altered photographs."

He removed the analysis document and smiled as he saw the next paper. It was a reconstruction of the original photographs. There, his original expressions and the real woman who attacked him were now revealed.

The question now was to either go straight to the police or confront Vivian.

Vivian seemed to avoid Massri-Wong for the last week. Atemu could only assume why.

He set the evidence down and leaned forward, placing his chin atop his interlaced fingers. This would have to be a civil case, he thought, since I gathered the evidence myself. He would have to charge Vivian of slander. Yet what he had wasn't enough to prove his case.

"You should be working."

Atemu broke him his concentration at the sound of his father's voice. He sighed as he unraveled his fingers and sat back in the chair.

"Sorry Dad, but I can't focus on work right now."

"What have you found?"

"I am able to confirm from four forensic teams that the pictures are fake and that Vivian was the real woman who was in the pictures. I also have evidence about my side of the story, namely the security tapes." Atemu said confidently.

"And?"

"And that's it." He replied. "I can't prove that Vivian is the one who hired someone to alter them and then told him to take them to the newspaper."

"Have you tried to get a confession out of Vivian?"

"Dad, I highly doubt she will say anything to incriminate herself."

"Didn't she confess or say something on the security tapes?"

Atemu shook his head. "Audio is not recorded remember? Confidentially reasons."

Ahknemkhanen hummed a reply.

"I need one piece of evidence, just one to connect Vivian with the fake photos."

The ringing of the telephone broke the conversation. Atemu quickly answered the phone.

"Atemu Massri."

Ahknemkhanen sat in the free chair, thinking. He had to balance the dealings of a business man and a father. He had to be fair with Wong, despite what his daughter had done to his son.

"Thank you so much! I will be down there in five minutes."

The president picked up his head as Atemu put down the receiver. A smile spread across the young man's face.

"The detective found the cameraman!" Atemu said in an excited huff. He scooted out from behind his desk and reached for the door. "They are holding him in the lobby. He wants to confess!"

"That's seems unusual."

"Well," Atemu began in an evil tone, "we do have him on tape."

"Atemu…" Ahknemkhanen began to scold.

"I know Dad, blackmail, but I am doing this for Yugi. Wouldn't you do the same for Mom?"

Ahknemkhanen didn't have time to answer as Atemu left the office in a rush. The older man stared out the window. He pondered at the question his son posed as he watched the clouds dance. He chuckled to himself.

"I would."

* * *

"Hello."

"_Yugi are you doing better?_"

For the past week all of her friends and family had been calling her, all in response to the pictures. Many threatened to do Atemu harm in some way, but she declined. They wouldn't understand yet.

"I'm fine Mother," she replied, giving a small smile over the phone.

"_Good. I could only imagine how you felt when you saw those pictures_."

"Atemu is doing his best to fix this, just like the last time."

"_Hmm…good._"

"What is it Mother?"

"_Your father called yesterday. He wants me to…_"

"Don't." Yugi stated, cutting off her mother. "I know what he wants and I don't want to hear it."

"_I know dear,_" Akemi replied, her words apologetic. "_I just wanted you to know about it._"

"Thanks" A pause. "How is Grandfather?"

"_Oh, silly me, that is why I called. He is coming home today._"

"That's awesome!" Yugi shouted.

"_Though, he is on a strict medication regiment and cannot work in the shop. Now I have to take care of the shop and him._" She laughed half-heartedly. "_A mother's work is never done._"

Yugi lowered her eyes from guilt.

"Do you want me to come home?"

"_No Yugi,_" Akemi reassured, "_you should take care of yourself. You can visit when you're free._"

"But…"

"_Yugi,_" Akemi interrupted in a loving tone, "_You have such a large heart, but you cannot neglect yourself. When you are fully rested from this endeavor, you can come._"

"Okay," Yugi replied quietly. Deep down, she knew her mother was right. She always put others first, no matter how she felt. She needed to take care of herself. And right now, that meant getting ready for work.

* * *

Yugi walked down to Dr. Kawanashi's office. Masato was given an extra week off of work, though she didn't know why. She figured this would be the best time to discuss his harassments towards her.

_Masato has to go_, she told herself, _he needs to get out of the medical field and out of my hair_.

She knocked briskly on his door.

"Come in."

Yugi entered the office. Dr. Kawanashi sat behind the desk, wearing wide rimmed glassed. He was staring at a large document.

"Good morning Dr. Kawanashi," Yugi greeted.

He set down the document. "Miss. Mutou. Please have a seat."

Yugi gladly accepted the invitation and sat across from him. She gave a small smile before speaking.

"Thank you for seeing me Dr. Kawanashi. I really have some things…"

"Before you start Miss Mutou," the doctor interrupted, "I need to discuss some things with you. I am afraid that your past… allegations… have placed some of our hospital employees in danger. I have learned about the incidents about Masato. I cannot accept such actions in my cancer ward."

"That is what I want to discuss with you. Masato's behavior at the hospital is atrocious."

"And what about your own behavior?"

Yugi blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I have heard about the way you have tried to seduce Masato, which brings about his behavior. His behavior, then, is caused by you."

Yugi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was being blamed for that pervert's actions.

"I assure you Dr. Kawanashi I did not start any of that."

"What about the assault last week?"

Yugi breathed slowly, hoping to get the words right.

"Masato touched me inappropriately, while on the job, and my boyfriend reacted. He shouldn't have touched me."

"Yugi, I don't want to hear anymore."

"But _I_ filed a police report!"

"The file I received claimed that you ordered your boyfriend to attack Masato when he was only trying to help you. He knows about Mr. Massri's tendencies. Masato is an outstanding employee from a prestigious background. His family contributes greatly to this hospital."

The young woman began to understand. Masato's parents were donating money to the hospital; loads of money from the sounds of it. Then he got this job because of his parents, and any accusations against their son would only…

"Yugi, I suggest you end your shenanigans with Masato and be more professional while at work. I don't want to hear about any more sexual harassment complaints."

"It was never my fault!" Yugi's voice rose in pitch as she tried to fight the scream. "He was the one who was inappropriate in the hospital, with me, with other coworkers and with patients. You can't possibly take his side."

"Yugi," Dr. Kawanashi started as he stood, "I suggest you calm down before you are written up for misconduct."

The young nurse froze her mouth but her fist shook with anger. The "suggestion" her boss gave was more like a threat. The consequences were not the problem. She could handle that. It was the pure notion that Kawanashi was implying based on her actions. She found it appalling. It was the last straw.

"You know I will," Yugi began, removing her identification badge, "I quit." She set the note card size piece of plastic on his desk and walked out of the office.

* * *

Atemu entered his office, beaming. The cameraman from that night confessed to everything, including his bribe Vivian gave him for the deed. The best part, he received a sign statement from him, detailing the entire situation.

The next step was to file the case and end Vivian's selfish notions against him.

But he had to tell Yugi first.

* * *

Yugi slammed the door of her car. A second of silence passed by before a groan came from her mouth. She slumped back into the seat and placed her forehead against the wheel.

"Now what do I do?"

She no longer had a job, which was the worst situation she could be in. It took her four months to find this job and after two months, she quit. Finding a new job would be a nightmare. Kawanashi would never give a recommendation now, not after what she did. She would have to schmooze.

Yugi stuck out her tongue at the thought. She was never the type of person to weasel her way through the "higher-ups" to get a job. It was one of the reasons it so long to get a job. _That and the economy_, she added, _but bills don't pay themselves_.

She sighed. Anzu was leaving for America in four days and the prospects of finding a new roommate seemed grim. Normally, people would begin a new lease or move during August, and it was the beginning of December. Yet she needed on to help with rent.

The only good news is that her grandfather was back at home. Yugi smiled at the thought. Although he still had pneumonia, he was well enough to leave the hospital. He just had to stay inside, away from the shop. It was then that another thought struck her.

With newfound confidence and determination, she started her car and headed to her residence.

* * *

Atemu wrapped his coat tighter over his shoulders. The chilled December air nipped at his nose. Even though he had been living in Japan for the majority of his life, his Egyptian blood still hated the cold.

"I can't wait for summer."

He came to destination, the front door of 1234 Ranu Road. Shivering, he knocked on the door. He shifted his weight, hoping to increase his body heat as he waited for the door to open. A second later, he gained entry as Yugi opened the door.

"Hi Atemu." She greeted cheerfully.

He could tell the response was forced, but decided to question it. Instead, he frowned to himself. _She must still be upset from the media attention_. Stepping inside, he kissed her forehead.

"Hello my love." Atemu slipped off his coat and hung it on the rack. The two walked into the living room.

"How was work?"

Atemu watched Yugi tense at the question. He reached for her shoulder.

"Why do people use money to influence the law?"

The vice president was taken aback by the fierceness of Yugi's voice, retracting his hand.

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Yugi turned to face him at this point, her eyes watery from the tears that were about to fall. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Why do rich families have asshole sons that can do whatever they want just because 'mommy' and 'daddy' bail them out?"

Atemu felt his heart sunk. He came from a rich family. _Does she see that in me?_ He shook it off. Something else had Yugi upset.

"What are you talking about?"

Yugi blinked away the tears that formed from her frustration. She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"I'm sorry Atemu. I didn't mean you." She sank into the sofa, burying her face in her hands.

Atemu relaxed before he sat next to his distraught girlfriend. He wrapped a sole arm around her shoulder.

"What happened?"

Yugi lifted her face out of her hands, the tears gone.

"I quit."

Atemu blinked for a moment.

"What did you say?"

"I quit my job."

"Why?"

"Because of Masato." She turned her head towards him. "Apparently he is part of a rich family who contributes to the hospital. Kawanashi felt that my accusations about him were uncalled for since I was the one who enticed him."

Atemu's crimson eyes narrowed. "He claimed you enticed Masato how?"

"Atemu, do I have to explain it?" She dropped her head as she spoke, her voice low from embarrassment.

Atemu wrapped his other arm around the other shoulder and squeezed her. "I'm sorry. He gives doctors a bad name. Just to have a hospital he will let such an injustice slide, with that bastard held high."

"That is why I quit." Yugi sighed. "I won't let that happen."

"Do you want me to do something about it?"

Yugi shook her head. "No, I don't want you to use your money for the same reason, to obstruct justice if it comes to it. Plus, I don't plan to work there again."

"What are you planning to do for work?"

Yugi pondered at the question for only a moment. She already had an idea of where she would go.

"I think I will go back to my first job."

Atemu frowned. "Being a waitress?"

"No," she answered with a laugh.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Then what was your first job?"

Yugi slipped out of his grasped and turned her body to face him.

"Atemu, I have decided to move back to Domino to work at the Kame Game Shop, my first job."

* * *

**Anyone see a double meaning in the title of this chapter?**

**I will leave the poll up for at least one more week. I want to introduce Seto's love interest in the next chapter, somehow. If I can't then I will leave the poll alone until the choice is introduced in the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am soooo sorry this is late! I had a hard time writing this week. But without further ado, here is chapter eleven.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Eleven: A Goodbye and a Confrontation**

Atemu's heart jumped out of his chest from happiness. Yugi was coming back to Domino, closer to him.

"But I don't know when I will actually be moving."

His happiness dropped slightly. He looked back at her.

"I could help you move right now if it is a matter of transporting stuff."

She smiled. "That is sweet Atemu, but that's not why. My name is on this lease. I need someone to take it over before I can move."

Atemu hummed in understanding and annoyance.

"The only problem is that it is in the middle of renting season. Normally people move in the beginning or the ending of summer, not in the middle of winter."

Atemu smiled. "You don't have to find someone."

Yugi gave Atemu a look. "You do realize what happens if people walk out on a contract, right?"

"I never said anything about walking out." He pulled her closer. "I will pay off the lease."

"Atemu, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. You deserve a break after what you have been through. Besides," he pulled her closer, "it means you will move quicker and you'll be closer to me."

He kissed her lips, relishing the silkiness. They tasted sweeter due to the recent news that graced them. His hands pressed firmly against her back to deepen the sign of affection. He smirked as he felt Yugi's fingers tangle in his hair.

Yugi felt his tongue glide across her lips. She obliged its pleading and parted her lips. Her body shivered with ecstasy as the slippery muscle graced hers, massaging it slowly. Moans escaped from crevices between their mouths.

Atemu reluctantly released the kiss, cursing himself the need for air. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Yugi's flushed face.

"I don't think we have kissed like that since Love Rock Club."

She blushed red, recalling the night, before hugging him tightly.

"I will never forget that night."

Atemu squeezed her firmly against his body.

"Neither will I."

* * *

"Good Luck Anzu!" Yugi wished as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks Yugi." Anzu replied, returning the hug.

"I will call as soon as I am in New York."

Yugi released the brunette. She gave a bright smile, before letting it waver.

"Are you and Honda coming in January?"

"I know Honda will be here, but it depends on my schedule."

Yugi nodded. Anzu's new job came first, but she was still hurt by the answer.

Yugi and Anzu waved their final goodbyes before Anzu walked through the gate security. The shorter female kept up the gesture until the other was no longer in sight. Yugi dropped her hand and sighed, exposing her sadness.

"You're going to miss her huh?"

Yugi twisted her head. She glanced at Atemu, who was giving her a small, comforting smile. She attempted to give one of her own.

"I am glad she is going to live her dream. In fact, she would have stayed in America if it wasn't for Kastuya's death. She left to be with me. I tried so hard to protest but she wouldn't have it. 'You need someone' she told me. I was always grateful for that." She dropped her gaze. "But she is the last friend who lived here in Japan. When Anzu first went to America, Honda followed her, attending culinary school. Ryou went back to England after completing two years of college here. Rebecca has always lived in America. And you already know about Katsuya." Eyelids covered amethyst orbs. "It just seems everyone is leaving me."

Yugi felt lean yet toned arms encircle her body. The disheartened girl picked up her head to see two pools of crimson staring at her.

"I will _never_ leave you."

She blushed at his words and reddened deeper as he kissed her in the airport, in front of strangers. Embarrassed, she buried her face into his chest.

"Yugi?"

"Thank you Atemu."

She felt him shift as he squeezed her tighter. The couple stayed in each other's arms for a moment. Hearts beat in unison in the embrace. Yugi broke the silence as she spoke.

"We should go now."

Atemu nodded but did not move. He seemed to forget his grasp over her being, or chose to ignore it.

"Atemu, are you going to let go?"

She heard him sigh before he removed his arms, only to claim her hand with his. Yugi kept in sync with his movements as they walked through the airport. The young woman scanned the dozen or so shops that lined near the entrances of the terminals. Souvenirs to food vendors to reading material occupied the shelves of the box like rooms. Hundreds of languages could be heard. Some she recognized while others were alien.

"So many different people here."

"Tokyo is the capital of Japan. It only makes sense that people from around the world cross through here. This is where I go when I need to travel."

"Where do you travel to?"

"Oh, here and there. Mostly for business, and to see family."

"In Egypt?" Yugi paused, only to blush from embarrassment. "Sorry, that was a stupid question."

Atemu chuckled. "Don't apologize, Yugi. Yes, in Egypt."

"You know, my grandfather has been to there so many times but I have never been there."

"It is nothing like Japan, at least in weather and terrain. Sun and sand is the lay of the land." Yugi laughed at the joke. "The cities are bustling with people though, mostly buying and selling in markets. But there are skyscrapers and industrialization in major cities. Of course, there are dozens of historical sites about Egypt's ancient past."

"I would love to see it sometime. I have heard so much from my grandfather and find it fascinating. I just need to save enough money."

"Yugi," Atemu began, stopping in front of his girlfriend, "you know I can take you there. Money is no object."

Yugi frowned. "I don't want to keep using your money. You already got me out of the lease. That is enough for now."

"But I want to do it. If you really want to then…"

Yugi raised her hand. "I told you, I don't need to be showered with gifts and favors _but_," she emphasized as Atemu opened his mouth, "if you are so determined, I will go to Egypt with you sometime. Right now, I just want to go home, relax and forget about what has happened recently."

Atemu nodded and dropped the subject. He knew what he would have to do, start planning a trip to Egypt. Of course, he would have to take Yugi there when they decided to get married. _Married?_ He shook his head slowly, hoping Yugi would not notice. _Why am I thinking of marriage now? We have been dating for barely a month._ Yet, it was only two months when he asked Vivian, which turned out to be a mistake. _If I were to marry Yugi, it would be after we told each other we love one another. I know I love her, but I have no idea how she feels, really feels._ His heart dropped slightly at the thought. _But I won't give up._

"Just out of curiosity," Atemu began as they reached the car, throwing his personal conversation out of his mind, "what's going on in January?"

Yugi froze in fear, not for the answer, but for his reaction. She gave a sad smile and a sigh.

"Well, when Katsuya died, we, that is, Anzu, Honda and I, agreed to visit his grave every year on his birthday. It's in January."

"That is very touching."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yugi," he began in a loving voice, "I know how much Jounouchi was part of your past. How can I be mad? It hurts me that you would think that." He finished with a hint of pain in his voice.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek. "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"How about this," Atemu began, "I will let you know if something is making me uncomfortable. Just understand that I will listen to anything you say. I want to know everything about you."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

Atemu stared at the files that lay before him. His fingertips tapped rapidly against the wooden desk as he read the charges. Crimson eyes narrowed as he contemplating on the decision before him: to file a civil case against Vivian or confront her with the evidence to break her down.

At the moment, the second choice was winning.

He ran a hand through his hair and he groaned. _Why is revenge so tempting?_

"Have you decided on how you're going to handle Vivian?"

Atemu picked up his head to see Seto at the door, arms folded proudly against his chest. The Egyptian removed his hand and sat up in the chair.

"What are you doing here and how were you able to enter without my knowledge?"

"I asked you a question first." Seto replied plainly, walking and taking the seat across from his cousin.

"No," Atemu answered bluntly, "I have not. I don't know which route I should go."

"Revenge." The word was short and sweet as it escaped Seto's lips. "That is what I would do."

"I'm not you Seto." Atemu answered before leaning back in his chair. "Although, in this case, I would love to make an exception."

"Then why not?"

"Because my father wouldn't think it right. As the next president of Massri-Wong, I need to think about the company's employees and outlook. Revenge wouldn't be the right route. You should know that Seto."

A humph was his response.

"I will confront Vivian and tell her about the charges I plan to make with my evidence. She can decide if she wants to work this out of court."

"Why give her a chance at redemption?"

"Yugi."

"Yugi?"

Atemu nodded. "She thinks Vivian's actions were a cry of pain, that she was being rash because of sorrow. Personally, I don't see it."

A curl of a smile formed on Seto's lips. "Can I watch the confrontation?"

"No."

Seto's face hardened at the reject.

"Look, I want to see if she will comply without outside pressures."

"Whatever." The taller man stood from his seat. He turned his back to Atemu and walked towards the door. "But, if you need some help, let me know."

Atemu waved as Seto walked out the door. He shook his head. "Such a pain sometimes."

* * *

Atemu sat in Conference Room 202, waiting. He had set up the meeting with Vivian.

Vivian walked in the room along with her father. Her eyes were flaring with pain and distrust.

"You are probably wondering why I called you here."

"Mostly likely you called us to tell me to go to hell!"

"Vivian calm down," Mr. Wong stated to his kin. He left Vivian to pout as he addressed Atemu. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Actually, I have business with Vivian."

"Ready to apologize?"

"Not exactly." Atemu pushed a manila envelope towards the woman in the same manner she did over a month ago.

"What is this?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"It contains the potential lawsuit I plan on bringing upon you for your behavior."

"What?"

"In that folder contains evidence against you for your conduct against me."

"What is the meaning of this?"

Atemu shifted his gaze to the older male. "I have proof and testimony that Ms. Wong here planned the scheme of creating fake photographs and having them printed in order to slander my name. It is quite a straight forward libel claim."

"You…you can't prove that. I…"

"But he can."

The two Wongs shifted their gaze towards the stranger in the room. The charcoal black-haired man wore a gray business suit and thick-rimmed black glasses over his hazel brown eyes. A mud brown-colored leather briefcase was settled atop of the table in front of him.

"I am attorney Kurugo Saito. I am reviewed the evidence and it is quite solid."

"Is this blackmail then?" Wong questioned in a calmer voice.

"Not necessarily. I want to bring the evidence to your attention. I will file a lawsuit."

Wong shifted his weight as he glared at the supposed evidence. The crimes Vivian committed were minimal in the court standings, with only fines, but that is not what he worried about. He was thinking about reputation. If word leaked out about Vivian's deceitful actions, he will be brought under scrutiny in the business world, ruining his chances to become big again. Such negative attention, whether convicted or not, would destroy their status.

"Then what do you suppose we do, Mr. Massri?"

"Deal with the lawsuit when it is brought to you."

"Can we settle this without a lawsuit?"

"My window of opportunity is closing. If I don't file soon I may never…"

"I am sure we can think of something." Wong interrupted, slipping into a chair. "What is it you want?"

Atemu shook his head. "It is not about what I want, but about justice. There are a million things I could have you do but would it be justice? I will let the courts decide the closure of our encounter."

The last words were geared towards Vivian. The young Chinese woman, however, were transfixed her eyes on the folder that continued to rest atop of the table. Inside held the words and photos that would ruin her. It only brought back the pain.

"You can't do anything without this." Vivian shouted as she snatched the folder. With all of her frustration and turmoil she ripped through the evidence Atemu handed them to review.

"Hah! Now who is going to believe you?"

Atemu only smirked, causing Vivian to cry angry tears.

"Did you really think I would hand over the evidence?"

Atemu pointed to Mr. Kurugo. "He has the real evidence."

Vivian screamed in frustration.

"Atemu, please, can we settle this out of the courts?"

"As Mr. Kurugo stated, I have a solid case. I would easily win if I file." He leaned his elbows on the table, supporting his chin on his fingers. "But out of curiosity, what would you do if I agreed?"

"I will drop the struggle with the control of the company. I will do as you suggest and open a branch of Massri-Wong in China and run it. You will get a profit from my company to keep the evidence out of the public's eye."

Atemu narrowed his eyebrow as he spoke, keeping his chin atop his fingers. "It is a bribe then?"

"If that is how you see it." Wong replied, copying Atemu's stature.

"I don't know…"

"Besides," Wong began, closing his eyelids with a smirk, "you shouldn't be as confident in your lawsuit."

The young Egyptian raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Due to your past." Wong kept his composure as he spoke. "Is it so unbelievable that those pictures _didn't _do that much damage to your reputation considering your past?"

Atemu's eyes hardened as he straightened in his seat.

"Well?" Wong egged on.

"I agree that my past is not the best, but the pictures did do damage. Many people have no faith in me becoming president of Massri-Wong now."

"You shouldn't be anyway."

Atemu shifted his hardened gaze towards Vivian, who had spoken in a hushed tone between silent tears.

"I will file the lawsuit and expose your behavior. If you truly think otherwise, get a lawyer and we may come up with an agreement."

Atemu rose from his seat with Kurugo following suit. The two left the Wongs to think about the situation. Atemu hoped that the next time he would deal with them would be his last.

* * *

**I planned on including so much more in this chapter, bringing Yugi home, the final confrontation with Vivian and Wong to actually settle the lawsuit (with a special appearance by Yugi), introduce Seto's love interest, but I realized that would have been about 20-25 pages. So, that will have to wait. Anyway I hope you liked it! My goal is to write the next chapter and have it up by Saturday.**

**However, I have closed the poll. The winner to be Seto's love interest is…Kisara! But it was close. She will be in the next chapter. Thanks to all who voted!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Twelve: When a Heart Heals**

Yugi took a deep breath after stacking a large cardboard box atop another, the final one for the day. Packing was just like inventory, making sure everything was collected and nothing was left behind. It was a pain.

"Anything else Yugi?"

The girl scanned the empty room.

"No Atemu, I think that's it."

His smile grew wider. The time had come; Yugi was coming to Domino, and staying.

"Then let's get you home."

* * *

A large smile occupied her face. The thought of coming home brought joy her heart. As the couple drew closer to their destination, the anticipation and excitement in the young woman grew. It was like a child on Christmas Day, waiting to open gifts.

"Excited?"

Yugi turned her head, seeing Atemu smiling as he continued to stare at the road.

"I didn't realize how much I have missed home."

"I'm sure your family is just as thrilled as you are." Upon reaching a stoplight, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I know I am," he added as he looked into her eyes.

The young woman blushed. "Thank you Atemu."

"You blush a lot."

The blush deepened. "Don't tease me."

He chuckled happily. "I'm not. I am simply stating a fact."

Yugi tried to frown, but the jubilation she was feeling could not be washed away. They had turned the final corner. The Kame Game Shop was in full view.

Atemu smiled warmer as he heard Yugi squeak, unable to hold in her enthusiasm.

As soon as the car stopped Yugi bolted out of the car. The front door could not come faster for Yugi. She wrestled with her keys. Finding the correct key, the door receded into the building as it opened.

"Is anyone home?"

"Yugi!"

"Mother!"

The two women embraced each other, expressing their joy and love in silence. Yugi squeeze Akemi tighter, hoping to hold onto the moment. Neither noticed Atemu, who entered the home several seconds after Yugi.

"Sweetheart, I am so glad you're home."

"Me too! I missed you so much."

Yugi finally let go of her mother. Her hand brushed away a single tear.

Akemi frowned by the action. "I'm sorry that living in Tokyo wasn't what you expected."

Yugi gave a small shrug. "It was an experience, if nothing else."

"Hello Atemu," Akemi greeted with a sweet smile, seeing Atemu for the first time.

"Hello Mrs. Mutou," the Egyptian returned with a bow.

"Thank you for helping Yugi. It would have been a chore alone."

"It was my pleasure." He turned to Yugi. "Did you want me to start taking your things out of the car?"

"Heavens no!" The young couple jumped slightly and turned towards the older woman. "You just got here. Sit and relax. You must be tired from the trip. I will have tea done in a minute," Akemi finished before entering the kitchen.

"Do you mind?"

"No, Yugi," Atemu began as he wrapped his arms around her, "I don't mind. I will stay and help until you don't need me any longer."

Yugi giggled. "I think I'll be needed you for a long time."

She planted a kiss sweetly on his smooth lips, getting the hidden message in his comment.

The couple walked into the living room. Yugi smiled brightly at the sight. In the two-seater blue sofa sat an elder. His gray hair spiked limp atop his head as it was held by a bandana. He snored loudly as the television paraded an infomercial for some sort of new hair removal system.

Yugi walked over quietly and tapped the man on the shoulder. His droopy eyes opened slightly, annoyed by the interruption. In a matter of seconds the droopy eyelids flew open wildly as if he had been shocked. Identical pairs of amethyst eyes stared at each other for a moment.

"Yugi?"

"Hi Grandfather!" Yugi almost shouted from excited as she gave the older Mutou a bear hug.

"My girl! When did you get here?"

"Just now," Yugi replied, ending the hug. She sat beside him. "Atemu helped me get the rest of my stuff."

"So, you're officially home?"

A few tears came to her eyes. "Yes Grandfather, I am officially home."

"Good," Sugoroku smiled and brushed his hand against her cheek. "I have missed our gaming sessions. Your mother, bless her heart, she has tried but she just cannot get into the games like you do."

The young Mutou laughed. "Games just isn't Mother's thing."

"True," he chuckled before coughing. Yugi's eyes flashed a hint of worry as she frowned.

"You okay?"

"Yes," he answered with a cough, "I still have pneumonia, but it is better. I can't convince your mother to let me out of the house though."

"You won't be able to convince me either."

* * *

Conference Room 202 was beginning to get a reputation around the halls of Massri-Wong. It was becoming the turnabout station of the company. It started following the break-up of Atemu and Vivian, where Wong did a one eighty in terms of the company. Next, the "scandal" of Vivian was confronted and Atemu gave the Wongs an ultimatum. Now, the final discussion of the deal, the fate of the company, was being finalized.

Atemu and Mr. Kurugo sat across Wong and San Noburuki, Wong's top-notch lawyer. They two had debated for the last two hours, illustrating their concerns and desires to one another. As one explained, the other would listen as their respective lawyers took notes. The legal parties would discuss the options privately before sharing with the other party. All the while, Vivian and Ahknemkhanen sat in the background.

"So we have come to an agreement?"

"Yes, I will open the branch in China and send you a cut of a profit." Wong said bitterly, knowing that one day this little "punk" would be his boss.

The two shook hands and finalized the contract in black ink.

"You shouldn't do that father, you just…"

"Hush Vivian, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't acted as such."

"He deserved it!"

"I said hush Vivian." Wong repeated as he escorted his daughter out of the room. "We need to get to China and start business before we are bankrupt."

"No Daddy! I don't think Atemu deserves the satisfaction of running a company or a relationship."

Atemu kept his mouth shut. With the agreement done, there was no point in ruffling Vivian's feathers the wrong way. He was just holding out until Vivian left the country. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to deal with her, even after he took over the company.

He stopped as he saw a familiar face. He gulped. Why is she here? He shifted his eyes to Vivian. If Vivian sees her there is no telling what she will do.

Thinking hastily, Atemu quickened his pace to walk past the arguing father and daughter, hoping Vivian would not notice his actions.

"Hi Atemu."

"What are you doing here Yugi?" He spoke in a whisper, grasping her arm gently.

"I wanted to talk to Vivian."

Atemu blinked. _What is she thinking?_ "I don't think she will talk to you."

"She doesn't have to talk." Yugi clarified. "She just needs to listen."

"Yugi," he began in a desolate tone, "I think Vivian will be even less keen on listening than talking right now, especially with what has been going on."

"He is a bastard!"

Yugi's gaze fell to the floor after hearing Vivian's shout. She could hear a pang of suffering in her voice, hidden by the words of hate. It was an ache that she recognized, one that she remembered all too well.

"Yugi?"

She ignored her boyfriend. Lifting her head, she marched over to the Chinese woman, who continued to wave her arms in protest.

"Vivian."

The girl turned at the sound of her name spoken by someone she had not heard from in five months.

"What do you want?"

Yugi walked up to her, eyes pleading for her to listen.

"I know Atemu hurt you. I know you are only acting this way because of your pain." Vivian shut her eyes; she could not stand the sight of those sympathetic pools.

"He told me he wanted a relationship. He told me he wanted us to make it work. I thought we would be great together, running a large company as husband and wife."

Water formed behind her closed eyelids, recalling the comforting feeling of the thought. It was the perfect scenario, the two standing side by side, running what would be the greatest company in Japan. Being married only seemed to make to deal sweeter. He was a good man, despite his past comings. He would have treated her right.

"It would have been perfect." Vivian commented as a few droplets escaped her lids.

Yugi smiled sadly. "Tell me Vivian, did you ever love Atemu?"

Her gaze shot back to the young woman before her. She wanted to scream at such a question. _She_ had no right to even question her feelings. But it would not have helped, not any longer.

"No, I didn't." Vivian dropped her gaze to the floor. "But," the word barely escaped with her breath, "why did he have to hurt me? What did I do to deserve such pain?" Tears now streamed down her face, creating rivers across her heated cheeks.

Vivian collapsed to the floor, her body run ragged from the chaos.

She shuddered as she felt a pair of arms envelop her body.

"It's okay to cry. I know it hurts when someone leaves you."

The tears fell more heavily from her dark eyes as she heard Yugi's voice.

"But you shouldn't wallow in the past." Yugi advised. "It will only hinder your future. How can you see all the good things around you if you focus on all the bad thing of the past?"

Vivian continued to gaze at the marble floor, listening to Yugi's words. She had not been happy since the ending of the engagement. The questions kept returning. Every day at work the same thing would pop into her head. Why me? Atemu could have chosen any girl to be his settling mate, yet he chose her. She knew it would not last. She knew it was not right. Yet she hoped. When he broke off the engagement, he explained about his happiness came first. She agreed, reluctantly, and let him go.

But that is not why she was upset.

The distressed woman shoved Yugi away, breaking the comforting hug. She stood abruptly. "I didn't care that he broke it off! I didn't care that we ending our romantic relationship! What I care about is his promise!"

Vivian stormed over to her ex-fiancé. The man wore an expression that was a mixture of guilt and sorrow. The emotion in the room had affected him more than he wanted to admit. Yugi's kind yet insightful words, Vivian's heart wrenching sobs, and his own involvement hit him solid in the heart.

"Why didn't you tell me about the kiss that day when we broke up? Why did you keep it from me?"

"I didn't think…"

"That's right, you didn't think." Vivian snapped in-between sobs. "That is why I am so angry, why I am so hurt. You didn't tell me about it. You told me you weren't happy, but you never mentioned there was someone else."

Atemu was speechless. He figured it was better not to say anything. If Vivian did not know about the kiss, then no harm would be done. Instead, it was the very thing that caused her pain. Then again, he never thought she would have a detective follow him.

He held back his tongue, despite the lingering anger he felt concerning the detective. Fighting would only add to the fire before him. It was wrong for Vivian to hire a detective, but, from her perspective, she had reason. He would have done the same if she had such a reputation about dating men.

Atemu stared at Vivian, guilt swimming in his crimson pools.

"I'm sorry Vivian." It was the only thing he could think to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She repeated again, praying for an answer.

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore than with the break up."

"Hah!" Vivian gave a short laugh. "Ironic huh?" She grew quiet. She looked back at Yugi, who now had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." She watched as the younger woman widened her eyes at the sincere apology. "I let my pain control my emotions. I hurt you in the process of my pain. You are right though." She closed her eyes. "I shouldn't wallow in the past, because now my future may have past me by." Her eyelids receded to see Yugi smile, a few tears dripping down her cheeks.

Vivian returned her gaze to Atemu, whose expression had more guilt-ridden following her apology.

"I want you to promise me something Atemu, and this time, please keep your promise."

He nodded, after his voice would not work.

"Please don't do this to Yugi. Tell the truth in all situations, no matter how you convince yourself otherwise. She has been through enough pain through my actions. There is no need for her to feel that pain again."

"I…I will." He struggled to hold back the tears himself.

Vivian smiled. "Good." She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I expect you to keep that promise."

"And Yugi," she threw over her shoulder, "if he _doesn't_, tell me and we can beat him up together."

Yugi nodded with a teasing smile.

Vivian took one last deep breath, calming herself farther. The deep thorn that was buried within her chest had been shaken loose. The hole was there, but healing had begun. For the first time since this began, she felt closure.

"Let's go to China Father so I can start over again."

* * *

"We have now landed in Tokyo, Japan. The time is 10:33 am. The weather is a chilly negative six degrees Celsius with overcast and a chance of snow. We will be reaching the gate in about 20 minutes. We hope you had an enjoyable flight."

A din of beeps and dings resonated inside the cabin of the plane as several people turned on their cell phones. Many began a conversation with another while others texted.

A single woman resisted the urge to use her technology. She brushed her silvery white hair from her cheek. Her shiny blue eyes stared out the window. The scenery of Japan was unlike her homeland. The speckles of white among the ground caught her attention.

"That must be snow." She commented aloud, subconsciously wrapping her jacket tighter around her shoulders. The winter wonder before her eyes was one of the reasons she came to the land of the rising sun.

She never thought she would make it to Japan. The land was far from her homeland, in distance and culture. Yet her heart yearned for new inspiration, new sights. With support from her peers, and some convincing to her agent, she purchased the ticket and left. She had not left the plane yet she was ready to experience this land of ancient culture and inner beauty. Her train of thought was broken as the pilot's voice once again

"We have arrived at the gate. Please gather your belongings and exit the plane in an orderly fashion. We hope you enjoy your stay in Japan."

The woman sat for a moment. No matter how anxious she was to leave the plane and see Japan, she knew it would be awhile before she can actually get off the plane, being in the back of the plane. Blue once again stared out the window. Bare trees were scattered beyond the dozens of runways that covered the nearby ground. Beyond the trees were tall buildings, indicating the industry of the capital.

The crowd thinning, the young woman stood from her seat. With her pink carry-on tote she walked down the aisle. A flight attendant thanked her again as she exited the plane.

Thousands of people seemed to occupy the large airport. The quiet woman followed the signs as best she could, in attempt to reach customs quickly. She paused a moment, asked an employee for directions, thanked him and left. A sigh of relief escaped as she found the customs kiosk.

A short man with black hair and a chubby face smiled at the young girl as she reached the counter.

"Passport please."

The woman with silver hair opened her tote, unzipped an inner compartment and took out the required documentation. With a smile she gave him the passport.

"Your name?"

"Kisara Kassis."

"Where are you coming from?"

"Egypt."

"And why are you in Japan?"

"Travel and work. I am a painter."

The man reviewed the passport carefully. With a quick nod and another smile, he stamped the young woman's passport, giving permission to stay in the country, and handed back the note card-sized packet.

"Welcome to Japan Ms. Kassis."

Her journey had just begun.

* * *

**Kassis is Arabic for "Priest." I thought it was appropriate. Also, -6 degrees Celsius is about 20 degrees Fahrenheit. **

**Hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**This chapter slightly goes in a different direction, but only to bring Kisara into the group of friends. More romance will come in the next chapter. I promise!**

**Chapter Thirteen: A New Friend**

Yugi whistled as she shoveled the walkway in front of the game shop. The December chill lingered as January came, bringing snow to Domino.

"Excuse me?"

Yugi turned around to see a woman, taller and more slender, bundled from head to toe in winter garb. Underneath her blue, plaid knitted hat was silvery white hair. Her eyes were a blue that rivaled the ocean. A small smile graced her lips.

"Can you tell me where the Kono Park is?"

"Of course," Yugi nodded, "if you continue down this street about half a block, then take a left at the corner. After you walk two more blocks you will see the sign for it."

"Thank you so much." The woman thanked before shivering. Yugi tilted her head.

"Are you cold?"

"A little." The woman replied, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "I guess I am not used to this weather."

"I can tell," Yugi chuckled, gliding a mitten covered finger through the air as she pointed to the woman. "Would you like to come inside and warm up a bit?"

"I shouldn't." The woman turned away, heading towards the path Yugi laid out for her. Suddenly the wind picked up, ripping her sketchpad from her grasp.

"No!" The foreign woman screamed as she ran after the runaway papers. Her flat thick boots slipped against the slush on the ground. Mitten-covered fingers seemed to flail through the air in attempt to catch the item. Reaching feverously, her grasp made contact with the bundled mess of papers. Arms wrapped tightly on the prize as she twisted in the air. Water formed around her as she landed supine in a slushy puddle of snow.

"Are you okay?"

The woman with the long silver hair opened her eyes, only to see the young woman with amethyst eyes staring back at her with a worried frown. She groaned in response.

"Let me help you."

Yugi gently grasped the fallen woman's arms, carefully bringing her to her feet. She watched the woman wince in pain.

"Come on, you can dry off in my house."

* * *

The woman, whom Yugi learned was named Kisara, bundled herself in a blanket wearing some of Akemi's clothes. She shivered slightly on the blue sofa. Her gaze shifted as a teal blue mug entered her peripheral vision.

"Here."

Kisara nodded and took the mug. She sniffed its contents. The hot beverage smelled of sweet cocoa and mint. A smile graced her lips.

"Thank you."

"You were in need of some care," Yugi explained, "and I wasn't about to let you wander in the cold with wet clothing."

Kisara nodded again and sipped the drink. The comforting liquid went down smoothly as it passed her tongue, warming her body.

"What exactly is in that bundle of papers that is so important, if I may ask?"

Kisara blinked at her rescuer. The tri-colored hair female was pointing to the runaway stack of papers that she was chasing. Kisara smiled.

"They are my sketches. I am a painter."

"May I?"

Kisara nodded and handed Yugi the papers. Yugi scanned through the stack of unfinished and completed sketches. The sketched consisted of plants, scenery, birds and other still life.

"These are beautiful."

"Thank you."

One caught her attention.

"Is this the Great Pyramid?"

"Yes."

"So you have been to Egypt?"

"That is where I am from."

"Really?" Yugi asked excitedly. "You are the second person I know from Egypt."

"The second?"

Yugi nodded before blushing.

A short, cheerful giggle came from Kisara's mouth.

"Apparently, this other Egyptian is handsome."

"Yes," Yugi breathed, "but he doesn't need to be told that. I think he knows."

Kisara nodded only to acknowledge Yugi. Curiosity was a dangerous game and she felt she had no right to ask Yugi about this man, especially since they just met. But it did not stop her from womdering.

"So," Yugi began, changing the topic, "why are you in Japan?"

Kisara smiled before explaining. "I wanted to see other places, paint other places. Japan has always been known for their beauty and aesthetic aura. Thus, I came here."

"But why during the winter?" Yugi questioned with a hint of inquistiveness in her voice. "It is nothing like Egypt, especially in terms of weather."

"That is exactly why I came now." Kisara explained with conviction. "Since I have lived in Egypt all of my life, I have never experienced cold weather and snow. I wanted to see it for myself." She shivered. "But I didn't want to experience it like that."

"No one does." Yugi concurred as she set the portfolio down on the coffee table. She sank back in the couch.

"How long are you in Japan for?"

"Two to four months. I guess it depends on when I feel like I have experienced Japan enough or when I get homesick."

Yugi nodded, then gave a brighten smile. "I can show you a few places you might like to see in Domino. They are beautiful this time of year; perfect for a painter's eye."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but I don't want to trouble you, being a total stranger."

"You're not a stranger. You're Kisara from Egypt." Yugi beamed a large smile.

Kisara could only smile in return.

"Alright Yugi, we'll go to tomorrow."

* * *

Kisara's soft blue eyes could not handle the sight before her eyes. The little meadow was blanketed by a powdery snow which seemed to glisten as the rays of the sun hit the surface. Barren trees turned into white and brown candy canes as the snow wrapped around the branches and trunks. A tiny creek cut through the far edge of the oasis, hidden by a thick sheet of ice. The most intriguing part is the fact that there was Yugi and she were the only ones there.

Little Glade was one of the "exclusive" local parks in Domino City, and the only one that was not touched by Kaiba Corporation, according to Yugi. Secluded by thick trees and brush, the one hundred square feet of meadow was left in its natural beauty. No restrooms, food stands, or even man-made benches littered the grounds. Broken trees served as seating.

"I used to come here when I was little." Yugi said as she broke the silence. "When my father was away I would come here and write letters. The peacefulness of this area is perfect for writing," she paused before continuing, "and soul searching. I would come here when I had questions, especially when it came to listening to my heart."

Yugi smiled sadly before shaking her head. "Anyway, I want you to close your eyes and just listen. You'll be surprise what you hear."

Kisara closed her eyes in response. The wind rustled the branches, giving a melody of winter. The soft rapping and scratching caused as the bleak branches brushed against each other echoed through the empty meadow, adding to the music. She could swear she heard icicles clash, chiming as they touched.

"That is the sound of winter." Yugi interrupted the Egyptian's concentration. "Even though many people think winter is a soulless season, it really has a life of its own."

"Yes." Kisara breathed, opening her eyes. "Thank you Yugi, for everything."

"Don't mention it." Yugi smiled. "I am happy to help. I will leave you alone so you can sketch. I will come back in a couple hours."

Kisara waved as Yugi left. She breathed in the winter air, taking in the sound once again. Settling for a large bent trunk of a as a stool, Kisara began sketching the barren, beautiful Little Glade.

* * *

Ahknemkhanen walked into the office of his son, annoyed. He had tried to call him for the past hour.

Atemu was sprawled onto the brown sofa. One arm covered his eyes, blocking out the light; the other lying limp over his stomach. One knee was bent, supported by his foot on the seat, while extending the other to its full length. No one inch of him moved as Ahknemkhanen closer, despite his loud steps.

"Atemu, where are the reports?"

Atemu lifted his arm off his stomach. The index finger extended, pointing towards his desk.

The older Massri nodded, more to himself than to his son, and walked to the desk. Just as Atemu described, the Kai reports were neatly stacked and concealed by a navy blue folder.

"That took me twelve hours you know."

Ahknemkhanen twisted his head to acknowledge Atemu. The young Massri now sat upright, rubbing semi-circles under his eyes with his index finger and thumb.

"Can you tell me why you needed that tomorrow?"

"Board meeting. The committee is worried about Wong leaving Kai."

Atemu's face was marred by irritation.

"In inexperience hands right?"

Ahknemkhanen smiled. His son was too smart for those corporate "hardasses."

"Yes, which is why I had you do the report. I want to show them you are quite capable of running Wong's half of the company." The father walked back towards his son and set himself down of the leather sofa. "And it is a great way to show them you are capable of handling the entire company."

"Please tell me you won't leave me with the entire company until I have Wong's job down. I don't want too much at once."

A smile spread across the face of Ahknemkhanen. He wrapped an arm around Atemu, squeezing him gently.

"Only if I don't think you can handle it."

"Dad!"

The immediate response was a chuckle.

"Dad!" This time it came out more of a whine.

"I'm kidding Atemu." He removed his arm and clasped his hands together. "I don't want to retire just yet. You will have plenty of time to know each and every aspect of the job before that happens."

**A/N: Okay, I know some people will be unhappy about this. I will be on vacation from February 25 to March 4. Since I will have no access to a computer or internet, I will not update until March 11.**

**I will give next chapter's theme; it is remembrance. Any guesses? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**For s2Teennovelist. Thank you for the detailed reviews, encouragement and advice. Happy 21st Birthday Teenie!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Remembrance**

A brisk breeze slashed through the January air, confirming winter's claim on Japan. Sidewalks and houses were painted with a light dusting of freshly fallen snow, reaffirming winter's presence.

Yugi and Atemu strolled down the walkway that cut through Domino Park hand-in-hand, enduring all the signs of winter. Yugi admired the crystal white landscape as the massive amounts of tiny snowflakes shimmered in the sunlight.

Another shiver was sent through her hand. Amethyst irises shifted as to her companion's face. Atemu's face read freezing point.

"Atemu, how long have you lived in Japan?"

"I have been living here permanently for about seven years, right after I graduated high school." She swore she heard his teeth chatter with the response.

"And you're still cold in the winter?"

He stopped his forward motion and turned towards her. "I may have been here for seven years, but I lived in Egypt for eighteen years, where the average temperature during the winter is 15 degrees Celsius during the day. It is not so easy for me to get 'used' to the cold." Now he was trying his best not to appear cold.

"I guess not," Yugi commented before pausing. Today had been one of those frigid days in Domino where the temperature was below average. "Would you rather go inside somewhere?"

Atemu slightly huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You wanted to go for a walk."

Yugi copied his motion with her coat-covered arms. "Not if you're freezing."

The two stared at each other for a moment, heated from their little argument. Neither wanted to give in, keeping the other's comfort as their main goal.

Atemu chuckled, ending the silent staring contest. His laughter increased at Yugi's confusion. He broke his demanding stance, placing a leather gloved hand over his forehead as he tilted his head back.

Yugi blinked at the sight, but left her arms in position. "What?"

He ended his laughter and looked back at his girlfriend. "Do you realize we are so concerned for each other that we're fighting?"

Folded arms released, allowing Yugi to cover her mouth as she giggled. "Isn't that a good thing?"

The chilly Egyptian set his hands on his hips as he playfully raised a brow and gave a teasing smile. "The fighting or the concern?"

Yugi smiled as her slender hand took his chin.

"You know I was talking about the concern." Her feet arched as she went on tiptoe, placing a chaste, warm kiss on his cheek.

"Better?"

Atemu smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. "Not quite." He leaned down, bending his upper back ever so slightly, taking her chin in his free hand. Softly he placed his lips on hers, caressing them, closing his eyes in the process.

Yugi submitted to his advance, allowing her eyelids to slip down. The feeling of his lips always created a simple yet undeniable spark of emotion. This time was no different. She could feel heat rising in her body, the same ecstasy which made her heart race.

Both broke away, inhaling large swallows of cold air. Atemu tilted his head, forcing their noses to connect at the tip. He watched as Yugi's sparking gems revealed themselves from their hidden place.

"Now I'm better."

* * *

The airport had little activity. Shops and food stands had already closed for the night, signaling the late hour. A lone security guard was the only protection from any potential crimes, while all security gate check-ins were no longer operational.

Yugi yawned. The somber atmosphere of the airport did little to keep her awake. She shifted her weight to shake away the sleepiness. _Why did he have to come in so late?_

She quickly shook the thought from her head. It was not Honda's fault that something came up at the restaurant that postponed his flight. He could have just stayed home. He could have just left her to visit Jounouchi's grave alone.

Yugi closed her eyes, recalling the first time she visited his resting place on his birthday. Honda and Anzu had to literally drag her to the cemetery. The dreams she had fantasized about her future with him were still fresh in her mind. She fell to her knees once they reached the headstone. Large, hot tears fell from her amethyst eyes as the reality of his passing was staring her in the face.

Eyelids retracted to reveal shining amethyst irises, moist from the memory. No tears fell; Jounouchi may be gone, but not forgotten.

"Hey Yugi!"

The young woman turned her focus to the familiar voice. A taller man with brown hair and similar eyes waved widely at her, dragging a hunter green suitcase behind him.

"Hey Honda!" Yugi shouted as she walked towards him, keeping the nostalgic tone from her voice. She watched him released his luggage and open his arms. Accepting the invitation, Yugi stopped in front of him between his arms. Arms encircled her body, completing the hug.

"How was your flight?" Yugi said, following the hug.

He took his luggage once again. "Long, as usual. And the food was not the best."

"Honda, it's airplane food. Isn't it supposed to be bad?"

"I didn't say it was bad, just not the best."

"You and your culinary critique."

He chuckled. "Can I help that?"

"No Mr. Chef."

Yugi opened the door when they reached the car, allowing Honda to unload his bags.

"Anzu sends her regards."

Yugi smiled. "I know there was a chance she couldn't make it. I'll be fine."

The friends settled themselves in the car.

"Is Atemu coming?"

"No, he felt that it was too early for him to visit Katsuya just yet."

"I see."

"I told him it would be alright, but he did not want to intrude on us. He said next year he will come." Yugi explained. "He also has another report to complete in regards to the new branch of Massri-Wong in China."

"Is he the president of the company?"

"No."

"Then why…"

"Because his father wants him prepared," Yugi interrupted. "Personally I think it is a good idea, but I hope he doesn't push Atemu too hard."

* * *

Silent as the grave was the perfect description for the scene at the cemetery. A fresh blanket of snow had enveloped that land, burying the tombstones deeper in white flakes. The unusual frigid air kept the woodpeckers and pheasants from leaving their homes, locking away their songs. The moles and squirrels that resided there continued to sleep. Even the hares secluded themselves in their burrows.

One polished rock stood alone in a far corner of the memorial park. Oval in shape, the amber-colored stone was etched with bold lettering, just like his personality.

Yugi brushed her mitten-covered hand over the headstone, removing the stray flakes that covered the lettering, exposing the simple message: Jounouchi Katsuya 1982-2002

She stood next to Honda. Both sat silent for a moment, staring at the beautiful reminder of why they were at such a dismal place.

"Hey Jounouchi," Honda began, breaking the silence, "how's it been? Most likely you're enjoying an endless, all you can eat buffet, while sitting on a pillow with a comic." Yugi giggled by the comment, picturing the sight. "I have been working in America, running a restaurant named Ko-Meshi. You would have made a great food tester for me. You would have gotten free food every week."

"Anzu now works in America, dancing with a big company. She is amazing when she moves. Grace is the only word for it. You would be happy for her, seeing her accomplish her dream."

Honda bit his tongue, regretting his final comment. He turned to Yugi. A somber expression graced her face. Guilt consumed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, I shouldn't have said…I didn't mean to…"

"Don't," Yugi said in a loving, calm tone, giving a small smile, "I know that Katsuya and I had plans, had dreams together, but his passing shouldn't stop us to accomplishing our individual dreams. I still want to help people, to become a great nurse." She paused, taking in a breath of air. "You're right, he would be happy for Anzu, just like I am happy for her, and for you."

Honda raised the corners of his lips, giving a sweet smile of his own.

"You should tell him about you and Anzu."

Honda blinked, surprised by the suggestion. Yugi only gave a nod in confirmation. The astonishment washed away from his face before speaking.

"Anzu and I are back together. We're actually living together. It brings back a lot of memories, happy, good memories."

Honda looked back at Yugi, whose smile continued after his confession. He patted her shoulder, signaling he had finished. She nodded before staring at the headstone.

"Happy Birthday Katsuya! To think you would have been 22 today. We would have had such a fun time because with you, there is never a dull moment." She pulled out a tiny box. "I got you a present. It is a bracelet made of yellow and green ribbon." she explained, removing the lid. Taking out the simple wrist ornament, she set it in front of the tombstone. "I want to let you know you will live in my heart forever and you have given me so much courage."

She stepped back, admiring the sight while avoiding Honda's moist eyes.

"Katsuya, your passing affected me so much." Eyelids slipped shut as she continued. "I missed you so much, crying on and off for a whole year. But I knew you would have wanted me to move on." She opened her eyes, smiling joyfully. "I want to tell you that someone has come into my life. He has brought me so much joy and happiness. He may not be as reckless or as child-like as you, but he is kind, caring and generous, sometimes too much." A chuckle escaped her lips. "But he really makes me happy. I just want you to know I have moved on, that I no longer focus on your death. I have moved on Katsuya, but I will never forget you. You made sure of that."

The two stood in silence for a minute. Both recalled Jounouchi's smile, his laughter, and his determination.

"We'll see you next year Katsuya, but we will think about you all year."

* * *

"In the folder you should see a guideline for how the company will be set up. The hierarchy of the management, the different departments, even how the pay is divided is all laid out in the documents."

Ahknemkhanen flipped through the stack of white papers, reading the titles of each one.

"The location as already been established and plans for its construction has been approved by the government. We should be able to start within the week."

"Thank you Wong for the update."

"Of course Massri, even if we have broken our normal partnership, I will still be civil when we complete business."

"I would expect nothing less from you Chen. I hope you so the same respect when Atemu takes over."

Silence took over the conversation for a moment. "I have faith in you to pick the right successor for the company. I will do my best to serve him as I worked with you."

Ahknemkhanen ended the digital conversation by pressing the end key on his cell. He looked back at his son, who had listened to the entire conversation.

"What do you think?"

"I don't think Wong wants me as president." The young man responded nonchalant.

"First of all, you know I asked you about the plan for the China branch. Second, he is only still sore about the way he earned this arrangement."

"Sorry," Atemu apologized. He took up the folder and ruffled through the many manuscripts. "Everything seemed to be in order. Wong is a seasoned businessman who knows how to set-up a company. Plus, he is in his native country, which gives him a homeland advantage. However I still would like to go over all the plans just to make sure."

The elder Massri smiled. _A fine businessman indeed_. "Good, you may review the plan in detail. We can discuss it in about a week."

Atemu nodded, gathered the materials about Massri-Wong China and stood. He walked out of the office and headed for his own, sighing. _Once again I am giving an extra task_. Lately Ahknemkhanen had given project after report to review, covering every aspect of the business. He paused for a moment. _When does Dad plan on giving me the company?_

That thought slightly scared him. He knew he was ready in the business-sense, he just was scared to mess his father's accomplishments. Ahknemkhanen build this company from the ground up. The last thing Atemu wanted was to let his father's legacy drop because of him. The longer his father waited the more time he had to get everything right.

"Welcome back Mr. Massri."

"Thank you Ms. Nuwa."

"You have a visitor."

Atemu scanned the lobby outside his office. The room was empty.

"She is already in your office."

He looked back at his secretary, who gave a smile with a wink.

He gave a quick blush. "Thank you."

Atemu entered the room. A woman sat in his chair, leaning on the desk with her elbows with a smile on her lips.

"Hello Atemu."

He strolled into the office, placing the folder on the desk. He walked callously towards the chair, circling the desk. He stopped next to his girlfriend and slouched proudly against the wooden surface.

All the while Yugi kept her eyes on him, removing her elbows when he turned the corner.

He gave a hidden smirk. "And what do I owe this visit?"

"I just wanted to see you." She pushed the chair from the desk, allowing herself room to stand. The woman wiggled her fingers between his before kissing his sweetly on the lips. Following the kiss she laid her face in the nape of his neck.

Atemu closed his eyes. At the moment, it was enough just for Yugi to be by his side. She made everything right in his life. Despite the all of the horrible things that have happened, she made it all worth it.

"How was your visit?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"It was the first time I left with dry eyes."

"You didn't cry?"

"No, normally I would cry because I would be so sad, because I missed him so much. I still miss him, his smile, his youthful charm and his antics, but now, I don't feel so bad or lost." She hugged him. "I have you to thank for that."

Atemu returned the gesture, grasping her tightly. He loved how she felt in his arms. Her subtle curves fit snug in his toned arms.

"Kiss me."

Atemu obliged the request without hesitation. Silky lips collided with plush ones. Passion and love exploded between their lips. In union, they squeezed each other's hand, their silent declaration of their devotion for each other.

For Atemu, it was perfect.

No, not yet. The thought of marriage ran through his head once again. It was becoming harder and harder to resist asking her every time he saw her. Yet he was waiting, waiting for the right time to say I love you to her, waiting for her to say I love you.

But how long was he willing to wait for her before he claims his love?

* * *

**A/N: 15 degrees Celsius is 59 degrees Fahrenheit, while Japan is about 10-20 degrees Fahrenheit cooler, depending on where you are in Japan. Also, green represents life/eternity while yellow means courage.**

**Let me explain the timeframe of the story, currently it is January 2005, which would make Jounouchi 23 (if he were alive). I really hate dated my stories, but it has to be done for this one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

**Chapter Fifteen: Tempting Fate**

"Mutou Sugoroku?"

Sugoroku stood from his chair, stretching his arms.

Kano followed suit, minus the stretching. He glanced at his older look-a-like. "Do you want me to come with you Father?"

"No son," the older man answered, waving his hand in dismissal, "I think I can get an x-ray all by myself."

Kano nodded, slipping back into his seat. He watched as Sugoroku walked towards the nurse which called his name.

The eldest Mutou gave a wide grin to the blonde and curvy woman.

"Right this way Mr. Mutou."

The two walked through the corridor. White walls splattered with tiny paintings lined the walkway. Two picture frames displayed the certificates of two employees, most likely the doctors.

"My name is Hanane and I will be taking your x-ray today." The young technician explained, entering the room. "We will take three pictures, a frontal view and two side views, to see if the pneumonia is still in your lungs."

Sugoroku nodded, not happy about the entire situation. He had been feeling fine for the past week. He had almost completed his medicine regiment and had not stepped outside until this morning. According to him, he was cured.

"Now I want you to stand right here and press your chest firmly on this plate and spread your arms apart, like you're making a T." Sugoroku did his best to follow instructions, only being adjusted slightly by the technician. "Good, now you're going to take a deep breath and hold it until I tell you to let it out. It won't be long." He nodded before she went behind the barrier.

Air filled his lungs. It felt great. The past two months was hell. He was in the hospital for nine days then on bed rest for a month and a half. Now that February was around the corner, he felt like himself again and was ready to live his life.

"Okay , you can breathe."

Sugoroku released his breath, sighing. The woman returned, changing the position of the camera. "Only two more, then we're done."

* * *

Akemi sat behind the counter of the shop, reading a magazine. The customers had been few and far between for the past week. It was beginning to cost more to keep it open than to close early. _I still need to figure out dinner. It should be special since Kano is home._

She could hear the front door slam behind her. Concerned, she set down her reading material and went into the residential part of the building. The two men of the household stood in the living room. Sugoroku had a mixed expression of frustration and ire plastered on his face while Kano showed a hint of defeat.

"Father, take your medicine and go back to bed."

"I know." He responded coldly before entering the kitchen with his capsules gripped tightly in his hands.

Akemi's heart sunk. Apparently the follow-up visit did not bring good news.

She whispered quiety to her husband. "What happened at the doctor's?"

Kano heaved a sigh. "It's still there."

"How? He had followed the doctor's orders."

"The pneumonia was pretty bad when he was in the hospital. It would have been a miracle if this cured him."

Akemi frowned. "Then what is he to do?"

Kano stroked his wife's arm. "Another medication and more rest according to the doctor. Father was not pleased."

"I can imagine." Akemi looked over to Sugoroku who had begun to trek the stairs to his room. "Do you think we should postpone our trip?"

"No," he said firmly, "Father is a grown man and healthy enough to take care of himself. Besides," he paused to hug her, "when was the last time it was the two of us?"

"Five years." She answered dryly.

"Exactly and Yugi will be here to help."

* * *

"Grandfather, I am going to Atemu's."

"What about the shop?" He asked, concerned for his "baby."

"There have not been any customers in the last four hours." Yugi answered, putting on her coat.

"This is the third time you closed early Yugi. People are going to think we are out of business."

"Grandfather," she began placing her hands on his shoulders, "people are not buying games right now. But it should pick up when another tournament is announced, just wait."

Yugi kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. Your shop will be fine. I love you." She looked him square in the eye. "Don't forget to take your medicine and rest. I will be back around ten." She kissed him once more before walking out the door.

Sugoroku sighed. This will be the third time he would take up Yugi's shift and run the shop.

* * *

Yugi wanted to get into Domino General, but not like this.

Her redden eyes stared at Sugoroku, fearful of his current condition. His body seemed frozen in time as movement was minimal. Eyelids kept hidden from the world his normally vibrant eyes.

Yugi stroked his hand, hoping he would respond. Tears fell as the eldest Mutou remained still, numb to her touch. He appeared to be sound asleep, but Yugi knew better; she had seen this type of death-like stillness before. The ventilator connected to his face and the IV lodged within his hand brought back memories of her patients back in Tokyo.

More tears escaped her eyes, recalling the horrifying events from earlier.

_~Flashback~_

"_I will never forget that day. I was so embarrassed." Atemu spoke._

"_Well," Yugi mused between laughter, "you shouldn't have made such a claim."_

"_I didn't think he would actually fight me."_

_Yugi rolled her eyes before kissing his chastely on the cheek. "Did you really believe that?"_

"_No," he answered sheepishly, "teenage boys will fight if their pride is on the line."_

"_You're probably right," Yugi tipped her head towards the sidewalk, "though I think it is wrong to fight."_

_Atemu wrapped his arm around her waist. "I never said it was. It was just how things were done." He grimaced as a blush hued his cheeks. "I just wish Mana wasn't the one to save me."_

_The couple reached their destination, the Kame Game shop. _

"_Why are the lights on? My parents shouldn't be back until tomorrow."_

"_Look, Yugi."_

_She twisted her head to see her boyfriend pointing at the window next to the door. The finger aimed at the game shop sign. It said open._

"_Why is…"_

_Her words became lost in her throat as she opened the door. Behind the counter was Sugoroku, polishing the surface._

"_Hello Yugi. How was your date?"_

_She ignored his question out of concern._

"_Grandfather, why are you here?" _

"_This is where I live and work Yugi." He spoke, slightly irritated by the question. A small cough escaped through his lips._

"_I mean why are you attending the shop? You should be resting." _

"_I feel fine. I even went outside and shoveled. We can't end up with a lawsuit on our hands."_

_Yugi paled slightly. "Did the doctor say you could go outside?"_

"_I told you Yugi, I feel…"_

_Without warning the elder clenched his chest, coughing violently._

"_GRANDFATHER!"_

_Yugi did not know how she got there, but she was by his side in an instant. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady him. It was then she noticed the blood that escaped every time he coughed._

_~End Flashback~_

Pneumonia again had spread throughout his lungs. Baffled, the doctor concluded that he may had stopped taking his medicine and exposed him to the cold, causing the infection to flare once more. But with Sugoroku unconscious, the real reason why this happened was a mystery.

"Why couldn't you have just let the shop stay closed for a few hours? Why did you work? Why did you go outside?"

The response was silence. Yugi gripped his hand in anger.

"Did you stop taking your medicine?"

The distraught girl failed to notice Atemu had walked into the room

He frowned at his girlfriend's state, kneeling on the floor next to Sugoroku's bed. He knew the pain Yugi was feeling. Atemu placed a soothing hand on Yugi's shoulder before he spoke.

"Yugi…"

"Does he have a death wish?" Yugi blurted angrily as she shot a glare through the tears at Atemu. "He knows he cannot go outside, not until he has finished his new medicine. Why else would he disobey both?"

Atemu knelt next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Yugi, I know you're upset but you shouldn't say that. I am sure he was not thinking about death when he was taking care of the shop."

The words did little to comfort her nor did the sympathetic crimson eyes. The reality of the situation was just too much. She dropped her head again, sobbing.

"He can't die."

The words were but whispers, barely audible even for her, yet he got the message. His heart cracked at the words, but broke by the sound.

"Yugi, I know it's hard but…"

Yugi abruptly pushed him away, her eyes flashed with anger as tears trickled from the corners of her eyes.

"You have no idea Atemu! I have lived with my grandfather all of my life and now I am going to lose him. Your grandparents are probably all in Egypt, thousands of miles away! You're nowhere near as close to your grandparents as I am!"

She huffed deeply in attempt to catch her breath. The hot streaks of water had ceased for the moment, allowing her to see clearly for the first time. What she saw scared her; Atemu's normally crimson eyes hardened to a deep ruby, narrowing at her.

"My grandparents are already dead."

Yugi's moist eyes widened, both by the words and the harshness of his voice.

Without another word, Atemu stormed out of the hospital room, nearly slamming into a nurse. The woman blinked as he walked passed her. She caught the irate gleam in his eye. The man spoke as he entered the room.

"Is everything alright?"

Yugi's tongue was motionless, shocked by the words that came from it earlier. Amethyst eyes stared at the wall.

Like a tidal wave, the reality of what she had done hit her. She had just snapped at her boyfriend, when he was trying to help. She had accused him of not knowing, when he knew exactly what she felt.

"Miss?"

She lowered her head, crying deeper than ever before, fearing she just drove away her love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its elements.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Trials of Family and Heart **

Atemu clenched the railing, his knuckles almost white at the tension. Puffs of hot breath forced past his lips. Crimson eyes were transfixed on the pavement that created the walkway below, keeping away any visual stimulation. He had only one thing on his mind.

_How can she think I do not understand?_

The man had his share of loss. He shut his eyes, recalling the days his nana and papa had passed and the pain that detached him from the world for weeks. The solitude, the sympathy, the sorrow; watching the men carry the coffins to the site, hearing the comforts of others and always wishing for more time. He knew exactly what Yugi was feeling.

"But I never told her."

Fingers loosened its death grip upon the metal rod. The railing no longer in a chokehold, Atemu breathed out slowly, forcing his body to relax.

_She never asked and I never…_

The sorrowful gaze shifted to the bar. Through his leather gloves he could feel the metal; cold from the winter air. The feeling formed a frown.

_I shouldn't have snapped at Yugi._

That last thought hurt more than any other.

_Everything falls on Yugi and instead of consoling her, I yelled at her. Why did I lose my temper?_

He lifted his head. It felt heavier, like the weight of the guilt sat square on his head. What was said was said. He did his best to hide the imminent tears.

"Atemu?"

The voice was a mixture of regret and apprehension. Sadness for what she had done and fear from what he would do next. It frightened him, causing him to stiffen by the sound.

Gulping in silence, he turned to face her. He was unprepared for what he saw; a downtrodden expression emphasized by large, guilt-filled amethyst orbs staring right at him. Red flushed across her cheeks from crying and embarrassment. The puckered lips drew into a small frown. It broke his heart.

"I'm sorry." The words were low and quick, for fear the sobs would make them inaudible. Yugi's moist eyes once again were flooded by hot tears. "I knew should have said. It was inconsiderate and childish. I let my frustration and…and fear control my actions." She sighed, holding back a sniffle. "I'm sorry."

Yugi broke their locked gaze as her eyes darted to her feet. All she wanted to do was touch him, but she resisted. The argument made her hesitant, wary. She only hoped he would still talk to her.

Her mind went blank and two slender arms encased her trembling body. The limbs tugged her until she was flush with his chest.

It was all she needed. Yugi cried deeper into his chest, clenching tightly onto his jacket, allowing the guilt and relief flow.

Atemu held his tongue. Words failed him. Telling Yugi it was alright would have the same result as I'm sorry. Yugi would protest or break down farther, which was the last thing he wanted.

He did the only thing that he felt was needed.

He tenderly kissed her forehead.

* * *

The sharp beeping of the heart monitor continued as a constant reminder about the condition of Sugoroku. It kept in time with the ventilator as it pulsed back and forth. It had become a haunting melody for Yugi and Atemu to hear.

The couple sat in plastic chairs, close to the elder man's bedside. Yugi took Atemu's right hand and intertwined their fingers. She felt him squeeze her hand, signaling their strong bond. With her free hand, Yugi glided her fingers across his hand that held hers. A smile crossed his face at the touch.

"Tell me about your grandparents."

"Ahkdemenon Massri was a doctor, his wife, Hasina, his assistant. Together they did their best to research all types of cures, medicines and therapies to help their patients. His library was full of books filled with medical knowledge from ancient time to the present, well his present."

"Did you ever get to go through his library?"

A sad smile molded his lips. "I never went through the library with him. He passed away before I was born, as well as his wife."

"I'm so sorry."

Atemu shook his head.

"Don't be. I may not have met him, but I was able to see his passion and desire through his manuscripts. They are why my father decided to create a company that specialized in medical research and treatments, to help the masses and further my grandfather's legacy."

"That's really sweet." Yugi said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "He sounded like a good man."

"According to my father he was."

Atemu closed his eyes. Thinking about what his grandfather was really like.

"I may not have met him," Yugi said aloud, "but I know he would have adored you."

The man opened his eyes and tilted his head. He stared at two smiling irises of light violet.

"You think?"

"Yes. He sounds like someone who always looked out for others, just like you."

Atemu chuckled. "That sounds more like you."

"Well, you do look out for me." She pressed her lips against his neck, keeping her head atop his shoulder. "What about your mother's parents?"

"My mother's parents were farmers, if you can believe that. My mother and her siblings had to work the farm as well, which explains her toughness. Even I had to help when I was old enough, which apparently was five."

"Five?"

Atemu nodded. "I didn't do much, but I did help every time we visited them. I would help Nana in her personal garden, weeding mostly. As I got older, I helped out with other things. I would feed the sheep and cattle. My favorite thing to do was collected eggs from the coup."

"Why?" Yugi asked as she gently brushed her fingers through his bangs.

"I pretended it was a game. How many eggs could I get before the rooster came a calling? I beat my record every time I tried, the last total being 37."

"Can chickens lay that many?"

"Nana and Papa had lots of chickens."

"What happened to the farm?"

She could hear the sadness in his sigh. "Nana became ill. Papa had to sell the farm, along with its contents, to pay the bills since he did not have health insurance. My father had barely begun Massri-Wong in Japan, so he was in debt or else he would have contributed. Despite Papa's efforts, Nana died. She was 75 and I was fifteen."

Yugi leaned closer but said nothing, sensing he had more to say.

"Papa died shortly after that. Some of my uncles claim the disease took him because he was always by her side. Some of my aunts believe he died of a broken heart. No matter the means he left this world a year later."

Atemu raised their entwined connection, kissing the back of her hand.

"I know exactly what you are feeling. I have gone through it, the grief, the trepidation, the yearning. I want you to know that I am here for you, to comfort you in any way I can."

Yugi lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes. The same emotion she felt at the thought of her grandfather was present in his soft ruby orbs. She smiled, knowing she would do the same for him. She planted a kiss on his lips, thanking him for everything.

"What are you doing here?"

The young couple broke contact. Both focused towards the door where the source of the voice originated. Yugi frowned while Atemu sat erect at the sight. Kano stood over the threshold, a scowl across his brow and hands in fists.

"You should not be here." Kano scolded as he entered the room. Atemu stood from his seat, keeping himself reserved as be prepared for his apology. The last thing Yugi needed was more distress. He was going to do anything to prevent it.

Kano stopped when he was facing the young vice president, glaring straight into his bold red.

"Father," Yugi began, now standing next to Kano, "he is here to comfort me."

"_He_ is not family."

"_I_ want him here." Yugi countered, placing her hand over her heart.

"Mr. Mutou, I am only here to…"

Kano once again glowered at the younger man. "Get out! You don't belong in this room."

The tension was rising every second. The fire in Kano's eyes screamed, telling the vice president to leave. Atemu took one step forward, only to have Yugi place a hand on his chest, pleading him to stay. She then grabbed Kano's arm, her eyes begging as she spoke.

"Stop it Father! I want him to be here. You have Mother and I…"

Kano ripped his limb from her weak grasp. His dark violet eyes now pierced into her soul, the intensity made her spirit quiver.

"My father is dying Yugi! I do NOT want to see that poor excuse for a man while I wait for Father to pull through."

He ignored Yugi's shivering and forced his fiery irises back onto the man he currently aimed all his anger.

"OUT NOW!"

Atemu obeyed the thundering, authoritative demand. He kept his hands to himself as he walked past Yugi. With Kano present, he feared to touch her, even though he wanted to, to tell her it would be okay. Such an action would provoke the fuming father, which would only stress Yugi.

Kano huffed. He had to rush home from his vacation due to his father's health, fearful that he might pass away before he returned. The fear and sorrow of losing his father was real. Then he had to see that man sitting in the same room as his dying kin.

"Are you Mr. Mutou's son?"

Kano turned to the voice. A woman in a long white coat stood before him, clipboard in hand.

"Yes," he answered, trying to keep his cool.

"Your father still has a terrible infection. We are pretty sure it is pneumonia but the current antibiotics are not effective. We would like to try something new, but we need your permission to administer it."

Kano nodded before rubbing his eyes. He never wanted to be in this position. Now fate had played its hand. He removed his fingers and gazed back at the doctor.

"I give you consent."

The doctor nodded as she handed him the clipboard. She watched as Kano scribbled his name.

"We will do everything we can Mr. Mutou." She replied as Kano gave her the clipboard. With the paper signed she left to get the new treatment.

Kano sighed before looking at his father. No one should be such a state. He looked dead, still despite all of the machines that clung to his body.

"Why?"

Kano jumped at the broken yet demanding voice. He twisted his body to find Yugi staring at him with her questioning eyes.

"Why? Why did you say that?"

"Yugi," Kano began in a rational, fathering tone, "I work for those kinds of people. I know what those men are like."

Yugi clenched her fists at his words. "You don't work for Atemu! You know nothing about him!"

Without another word she bolted out of the room. It was becoming harder and harder to convince Kano of her feelings, to make him see how Atemu really was; it did not help Kano had little to no interest. To her, Atemu was becoming her world, her rock, her best friend. He was so worthy in her eyes. Yet, her father continued to push Atemu away.

That did not matter; it was his side she wanted to be right now. She only hoped he was still close by.

The young girl whizzed past Akemi, almost ramming into her.

"Yugi?"

The confused mother looked at her husband. His gaze dropped as their eyes met.

"What was that about Kano?"

**Yea, another chapter! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Up next: one of my warnings (it is so obvious).**

**Sorry if there are any huge errors. I wanted to finish this and move on to the next chapter. I want to get to the good parts. ;-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize for the wait on this chapter. I went from lack of motivation to over-worked to depression to working on other projects. All in all, it was a rough month. However, I am much better and have some free time this month so updates should be regular.**

**To s2Teennovelist, the reason I have not read your new chapter for DR is for two reasons. 1) It takes me four hours to read and review one chapter and I have not had the time and 2) I was trying to motivate myself and letting your chapter be my reward for finishing this one. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Only Guarantee in Life **

The lobby of the hospital was dead. No sounds of activity travelled through the empty room, filling it with silence. The receptionists, who normally greeted waiters with a smile, had left for the day. A nurse walked through the room as she made her rounds. She tiptoed past a sleeping couple. The woman was curled upon the lap of the man; her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, her head resting on her shoulder. The man encircled her torso with his limbs; his head dropped back and heels resting on another chair.

For a moment the two found peace. The events of the day had taken its toll upon the young couple. Although slumber held them, they could feel each other's desires. She only wanted this to end. He wanted nothing more than to be by her side.

"Yugi."

The women fluttered her eyes open slowly at the sound of her name, wishing to stay asleep. She lifted her head. Kneeling beside Atemu's extended legs was Akemi. Yugi gulped as she studied her mother's brown eyes. Their normal, calm sparkle was blurred with hidden tears.

The daughter unlocked her hands and push gently on Atemu's chest, stirring him awake. His neck extended, he looked at the older woman. He grimaced; he had seen that look before. Instinctively, arms squeezed her tightly.

"Mother?"

Her voice vibrated with her uneasiness. The look in her mother's eyes told her something was wrong.

"I'm sorry honey."

Once the words entered her mind, it froze. The news was received, but the human computer could not output a response. The words were few, but the meaning was great.

Sugoroku was gone.

The young woman collapsed forward into her mother's arms and burrowed her face in Akemi's , plump tears streaming down her face. Once again someone near and dear to her had left her for good.

Akemi stroked the distressed woman's hair, lacing her fingers through the soft, messy strands and combing them. She hoped the gesture that she performed so often when Yugi was a child would calm her down would work again.

Yugi only cried harder, her sobs unrelenting. The sound of her muffled cries filled the empty lobby. Her mind was racing a mile a minute now with the news. _He was just here. He was just tending the shop. Why? Why all of a sudden? Why did he…_

She refused to continue that thought, although the outcome was clear. Yugi clenched tighter to her mother's clothes, expressing the knot that had formed in her heart.

"Yugi," Akemi whispered tenderly, hoping the sound would console her only daughter, "you should go see him before they take the body away."

Her words received no acknowledgement. Yugi continued to bury her salty soaked cheeks into Akemi's chest.

Akemi stopped her combing motions. With her new free hand she tipped Yugi's chin, forcing her to look into her eyes.

"You need to go see him or you will regret it."

* * *

The clock ticked above Atemu's head. He did not know how long he sat outside Sugoroku's room, waiting for Yugi. He wanted to comfort her. It was torture, but he kept his position, waiting. Kano was inside the room. The last thing the Egyptian wanted was another fight right in front of Yugi.

Atemu knew that the next few months would be tough for Yugi. He recalled how she described the time after Jounouchi died and that she cried for a year. During that year, she had Sugoroku and Akemi to comfort her. This time, he would be there.

_The loss of a loved one is hard and healing come with time_, he smiled, _but having someone who cares for you helps._

He clenched his intertwined fingers tighter. He was in Yugi's position ten years prior at the death of his grandmother. Painful did not come close to describing the feeling he felt a decade ago. It was more like heart-wrenching, as if a piece of him was removed forever. Soon regret will follow; regrets for all the things that could have been but never will. Now Yugi must face these trials, these emotions that plagued him so many years ago. _I will be here for her_.

Footsteps resonated from the room, breaking Atemu from his thoughts. He glanced at the door, hoping it was Yugi. The desire of hold her had been growing as he sat alone. Instead, Akemi appeared from the door with a small, sad smile on her face.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Atemu, but why are you still here?"

"I want to be here to support Yugi. I know how much she looked up to Sugoroku."

"Yes," Akemi smiled as she closed her eyes, "since Kano was gone so many times, it was him who took on the father role for Yugi. She respected and adored him so much." Akemi grew quiet, a single tear fell from her right eye.

"It will be hard for her. I just hope it will not be a repeat of Jounouchi. She was so miserable."

"Do not worry Akemi, I will be here for her."

"Do you really know how miserable she was, Atemu, after Jounouchi passed?"

"She told me she cried for a whole year."

"Is that the only thing she told you?"

The man nodded affirmatively.

Akemi shook her head. "Then she never told you the whole story." Akemi slumped down in a nearby chair, bracing her forehead with her hand once she was firmly seated.

Atemu let out a small smile. Despite the tension in the air, the gesture reminded him of Yugi. It was the same action Yugi gave the morning of her hangover. Dropping the smile he took a seat next to her, sitting erect, and waiting for the woman to speak.

Akemi's hand slipped from the forehead, forcing her to straighten her back. She shifted her eyes and body to face the Egyptian. A sullen expression marred her face. "Following his death Yugi kept to herself. She would speak to us but for a long time she refused to talk about Jounouchi to anyone. She did her best to keep her negative feelings to herself."

Atemu gave a silent nod. Yugi has no problem speaking out against the opposed, but never wanted to bother those she cared for with her own problems.

"In that year, her grades dropped significantly. My over-achiever became an average student, earning C's in most of her classes. She almost had to repeat a class so she could stay in the nursing program."

Atemu clenched his fists. It was hard to hear such a devoted person could lose such interest in her dream. Yugi was so excited when she was hired at last year. To think she would give up so easily. Yet, he knew that feeling of lose and how it can affect others. His own grades in high school also dropped following the death of his grandmother, among other things. But Yugi, she seemed different, like she could overcome it so much better than he.

"But the saddest thing of all was her weight." Akemi gripped her hands tightly, wringing them forcefully as if to attempt to remove the moisture from her skin. "In two months following his death, we discovered she had lost twenty pounds during her annual physical. Mind you she was thin to begin with, so losing twenty pounds was a shock. The doctor prescribed her to a therapist to cope with the pain at that moment. Yugi went, but it took much coaching and patience before she was healthy again."

Crimson eyes opened wide by her words. Yugi had always seemed so strong to him. He had seen her cry and knew she kept her bothers to herself, but to allow it to go so far. "Yugi always seems so together that she would never let anything affect her that much. Why didn't she talk to you or Anzu?"

Akemi looked at him straight in the eye. "For the same reason she won't tell you. She does not want to bother others with her problems. She is happy for what she has and does not want to lose that. So she keeps her troubles to herself, in fear of losing another."

Akemi lowered her gaze, wringing her hands tighter than before, almost squeezing the life out of them.

"This is why I am afraid. I don't want her to react the same way. I don't want to lose my little girl."

* * *

Dozens of people had gathered into the tiny room. Each man and woman wore the same color, black, like the sky without the moon or stars to illuminate the darkness. They came for one reason, to pay their respects to Sugoroku Mutou.

One by one the guests lit the incense in honor of his life. The air surrounding the room was stifling with the mixing aromas of incense. Many of the guests prayed before leaving the casket. The priest continued his chanting, sending good fortune for the spirit who left this world.

One woman sat in the background, her focus transfixed on the ground. She had already paid her respects so many times. Yet each time it was harder than the last. The reality of the situation was becoming more and more present. A pang of sorrow pinched her heart, forcing water to line her once vibrant eyes. Their normal violet color, just like the deceased, had dulled from the sobbing.

She had felt this pain before, like someone had taken large claws and buried it into her chest, managing to scrap the surface of her heart. Yet those scars would remain. Those would be the cause of her suffering, for scars never go away. Already had similar wounds been placed, and as those healed, new ones now formed.

"Yugi."

The women lifted her head slowly at the solemn, deep voice. Eyes redder than a cherry gazed at her, emitting the same feeling as his voice, sorrow and sympathy.

She rose from her seat. She wrapped her arms around his back, clasping her hands in the process. Too tired from crying she plopped her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was strangely comforting, so much so she pressed more firmly against the sound.

Atemu felt her shift. She needed him, he knew that. He raised his arms, lining one perpendicular with her spine to push her closer while the other was parallel, allowing the hand to stroke her hair.

The two stood without exchanging words. Words would have only added unnecessary sounds to the rest of the noise. They would have only sugarcoated the situation.

Yet amidst the embrace Atemu made a silent vow to himself. _Never will I let Yugi fall, not matter how much it hurts, no matter how she may protest, I will support her always._

* * *

The burial took place the next day, a clear yet chilled February day. The crowd was only a select few, family and friends.

Kano kept a straight enough face as the family tomb was opening. His hands occupied by his father's ashes in a ceremonial urn. The urn was decorated like a canopic jar, as Sugoroku had requested in his will. On the tomb, his name had been carved into the stone, right next to the name of his deceased wife.

The only son of Sugoroku stepped forward rigidly once the tomb doors had been fully opened. For Kano, it was an honor and a pain to be the one to place the remains into the tomb. It was the final act to respect his father's legacy and love, to provide him to his eternal resting place. Yet he felt everyone's eyes on his back, causing his rigid motion.

Kano laid the canopic jar adjacent to another, a once wine colored urn with faded gold-colored flowers painted all around. A smile graced the burier's lips. That jar held his mother's remains. Gently the man set the Egyptian-themed jar next to his mother. The two were finally together again.

Yugi stood behind her mother as they waited for Kano to complete the ritual prayer. The woman in pure white hung her head low while listening to her father's words. Beautiful words, yet their meaning dire. A reminder of what is reality. _Grandfather is gone_. That single thought brought tears to her eyes for the third time today.

Dressed in all black, Atemu stood by her side. Inside, he was a mess. He wanted to hold her while she cried, but that would break tradition by showing such affection at a funeral, especially with Kano ten feet away. He could hear the tears, making all the more difficult not to scoop his love into his arms.

He felt something brush against his hand. Inconspicuously he glanced down at his hand. There he found a familiar, slender looking hand. The fingers extended, exposing its palm to him, inviting him to enter. A warm smile spread across him face and he accepted the welcoming gesture, laying his palm flat against the other.

Yugi wrapped her fingers around the back of Atemu's accepting hand, securing her hold, smiling with the action. The feeling of his hand in her own brought so much comfort, despite the sorrow in her heart.

Atemu squeezed her hand, sending her comforting and loving signals. He leaned down to her ear slowly, avoiding gaining the attention of the other guest. Cool February air entered his mouth before he whispered.

"I will always be here for you."


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so surprised and happy at the response that I have received from **_**Finding Happiness**_** and **_**Keeping Happiness**_**! To think I can still gain fans after the LONG wait on the update. Despite my messy life and responsibilities, you still have faith in this story. Thank you!**

**I want to thank all that have stuck with me, favoring and alerting this installment of the trilogy. You guys rock!**

**Without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter of **_**Keeping Happiness**_**.**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.)**

**Chapter Eighteen: Happy Birthday Atemu**

Atemu stared out the window of his office. The rooftops of buildings met his eye, along with a blue sky. Sunrays penetrated through the glass, giving a welcoming heat for the man.

Signs of spring were everywhere. Birds had begun to once again fly in the sky, searching for homes and food. Soon, they will start mating and start a family.

A chuckle escaped his lips. A few years ago, creating a family never crossed his mind. Work and finding the woman with the right connection were his goals, not building a family. Now, with Yugi in his life, he was changing his goals, and desires.

He frowned. _Will I ever have the courage?_

Footsteps broke his self-analysis. He turned from the window to saw the CEO of Massri-Wong standing in front of his desk.

"Do you have those reports done?"

"Yes." Atemu responded dully, holding a stack of cream-colored papers.

Ahknemkhanen stood his ground, focusing on his son rather than the reports. "What is the matter son?"

Atemu sighed at the question. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint his father or to bother him with his problems. Yet he needed advice, he needed help.

"I…I want to marry Yugi."

"Then go for it."

"I can't."

Ahknemkhanen cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I want to make sure she loves me. I know she likes me, that she trusts me, but is it love? I don't…" He trailed off, shutting his eyes in the process. The words hung on his tongue, biting it with their meaning. "I don't want to lose her. If I tell her I love her, she might run. I might never see her again and I couldn't bear that."

"Son, you will never know if you don't try."

Atemu contemplated on the notion. True, he would never know until he tried. No matter how many times he would the scenario played in his head, the real outcome would only be revealed if he just did it.

_Am I afraid of the outcome?_ He shivered internally. He was afraid, afraid of pushing too far, too soon. After all, it has not even been a year since their dating escapade began.

_Do I doubt Yugi?_ The answer was no. Yugi was true to the end. She made that perfectly clear on a number of occasions. Nothing would ever make him doubt her, despite all the opportunities she had to doubt him.

Atemu looked back at his father, who still wore a warm smile in attempt to comfort his son. He shook his head in response. "I still think I should wait. Only a month has passed since Sugoroku's funeral."

Atemu bend his head back to stare at the ceiling. The last month was full of ups and downs. Following Sugoroku's funeral Yugi had enthralled herself into work. Even when the shop was empty, she continued to keep watch for customers. Late at night she would clean the place, shining it to perfection. Granted, this grieving process left her little time for him.

He had promised to be there for her, but every time he got near she would brush him off with happiness, the fake happiness her mother warned about. "Don't worry about me" or "I'm fine" were the normal responses. Since that day, she had not cried.

Despite the unintentional treatment, Atemu kept his eyes open, watching her moves, and her weight. The last thing he wanted was for her to end up in the hospital due to weight loss.

Yet the bottling of her emotions would have no lasting healing effect. Yugi needed to cry, needed to accept his help throughout her life and allow herself to let him bear the burden of her feelings.

"I don't think she is ready for a new set of emotions."

Ahknemkhanen stared lovingly at his only son and then shook it off, replacing the father face with a business face.

"How about a different topic, what do you plan to do for your birthday?"

Atemu gave an annoyed look to his father. "I don't need any plans."

"Why?"

The younger man sighed, pushed out his chair and stood, keeping his hands firmly on the desk. "Because I don't plan on celebrating when Yugi is sad."

"Would Yugi want you to do that for her?"

He looked at his father. The older gentleman's eyes shone with concern and sincerity, a sight he had not seen since the night of Vivian's sinister plan.

"No." The response was slow and drawn out as he sat back into his chair. "But I still will not celebrate."

* * *

Atemu sat across from his mother and father, with Yugi by his side. The conversation among the adults was friendly but scarce. Small talk had been made, but larger, more meaningful topics were kept underneath the table. The last thing Atemu wanted was for Yugi to be uncomfortable as she had dinner with his parents for the first time.

"So, what do you plan on doing for your birthday son?"

Atemu silently groaned, regretting not to mention to his mother about his opinions on the matter earlier. He stared straight at her with conviction in his eyes, speaking in a monotone voice. "I don't feel like celebrating. Besides, after twenty-five birthdays, they don't really excite me."

He went back to his lamb, slicing it with his knife. The thought of even having a party was depressing; celebrating life when Yugi's grandfather was dead seemed wrong.

"You shouldn't say that."

Atemu looked at his girlfriend as he set his knife down. Her eyes were shining with a glow that had been missing for some time, the distinctive spark that lit up his world almost a year ago in a small diner. It was as if passion had returned to her soul.

The sight lifted his spirits. Her passion gave him life, a desire to continue in life, living to the fullest.

"And why do you say that?"

"A birthday is the anniversary of a person's life. It is a celebration of a person's life."

Atemu felt a wave of emotion. Happiness, guilt, desire and sadness rushed through his veins. The passion Yugi gave was addictive yet Sugoroku's life clung to the back of his mind. _Was it really alright? Would Yugi really be okay?_

"You see Atemu, your girlfriend has no objections to the idea."

Atemu glanced at his father, who ended his sentence with a wink. His face became red as he saw his father's plan. He purposely had his mother ask the question during dinner just to see Yugi's reaction. Yet, for some reason her felt relieved.

Yugi, other the other hand, blinked at the older man before turning back to her boyfriend.

"Why would I have any objections? It's your birthday."

Atemu shook his head. "Never mind about it Yugi." He sighed calmly as a smile spread across his face "Alright Yugi, since you're so passionate about it, I will have a party. But you had better come."

"Of course." A kiss was planted sweetly on his cheek. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't come?"

* * *

"Yugi, I don't see why I need to come. Atemu is not my friend."

"But you are my friend," Yugi justified, "besides, I don't know too many of Atemu's friends. I want someone here you I know, just in case Atemu gets caught in a conversation with one of them."

Kisara sighed. Her recent excursion to Tokyo was cut short by Yugi's call. At first, she wanted to finish visiting the historical sites of the capital as winter faded, capturing the beauty of this country. However, after hearing about her grandfather's death, the young painter dropped her tour and came straight to Domino to pay her respects and help Yugi. Yet, upon arrival, Yugi seemed okay. Now, she was heading towards one of the biggest mansions in Domino to a birthday party for a man she hardly knew.

Yugi and Kisara entered the mansion. A dozen or so people were already at the party. Most were in business wear, despite it being a party. Soft music played in the background, music from the land of Egypt. Kisara smiled. At least she and the birthday boy had some common ground. Perhaps she could talk with Atemu about their homeland.

Yugi scanned the crowd for the familiar spiked crop of hair, distinctive to this family and her own. Standing a few meters away was the person she was searching for.

Without thinking she hastily made her way through the guests, swerving and ducking as she passed them. She kept her eyes glued onto him, hoping he would turn to see her.

Less than half a meter she caught his eye. He smiled and dismissed the man he was talking with before stepping towards her. A sudden desire rushed through her veins as he approach, a desire she failed to contain.

Atemu did not have time to speak. Yugi leaned forward and gave him a huge kiss. It was a shock for him. Normally Yugi would shy away from such bold public affection, recalling how she became embarrassed by a simple hug in the airport. Now, she was kissing him almost fiercely in front of a dozen people she did not know.

She pulled away almost as quickly as she came. A huge smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Atemu!"

The eyelids retreated, revealing their hidden treasure. Her eyes were shining, a shine caused not by the expression on her face. The shining appearance was the same shining that occurred in his eyes almost eleven years ago.

The birthday boy dropped his smile, but refrained from frowning. She was hurting, but was hiding it, just like she did from all when Jounouchi died.

Yugi missed the change in expression as she turned to Kisara, who had somehow managed to follow her little friend.

"Atemu this is Kisara, my friend I met at the shop. Kisara, this is Atemu, my boyfriend."

Atemu shook the woman's hand. "It is nice to meet you Kisara. We will have to speak sometime. If you would excuse us, I need to talk with Yugi. I promise to have her back. Please help yourself to some of the food."

"Atemu," Yugi interjected, "we can talk later."

The Egyptian man latched his hand onto her arm, wrapping his fingers around her bicep. He leaned in closer, his mouth near her ear.

"It cannot wait. We need to talk now."

Yugi kept her tongue still as Atemu took her upstairs, leaving her friend. She did her best not to shiver underneath his firm yet tender grip. Whatever Atemu wanted to talk about, he was serious.

Atemu led Yugi to the closest bedroom, which was his bedroom. Yugi blinked at the crisp, clean area, decorated simple yet bold with the color choices. She jumped when she heard the door shut and then turned to face him.

"Atemu, you should be out there with your guests. I mean I am not the only one."

He looked straight at her, locking his eyes with hers. Bright crimson emitted a concern and love only scene in movies into confused amethyst. Atemu grew serious at the confused look.

"I don't want you to keep putting on this face. I don't want you to hold in your real emotions."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi tried to chuckle with the comment, in attempt to break the serious tension. "I am not…"

Atemu leaned in, placing his forehead against hers, interrupting her sentence. His next words were but a whisper.

"It is okay to cry."

Yugi bit her lip, but it nothing to hold back the tears. Large, hot droplets fell from her cringing eyes. Her forehead slipped from his and landed onto his shoulder. Fingers gripped tightly onto his shirt, not caring about the consequences.

Atemu held her close, allowing the one he loved to cry. He sighed in relief, despite the sadness he felt for her. She needed to cry, to be true to her real feelings. Bottling the sorrow only intensifies the pain. Not allowing others to help only cultivates loneliness.

Using his legs, he lowered them to sit on the bed. He felt her press harder against his shoulder, as if to bring him closer in contact. Atemu obliged and squeezed her body tighter against his. He broke one arm's contact and stroked her hair in comfort.

For two minutes the couple stayed in his bedroom silent on the bed. Yugi continued to cry as Atemu continued to comfort. It did not matter that the party was on-going; they needed to be alone, to be together.

Yugi's tears slowed until water no longer leaked from her eyes. She pulled away from him and brushed her cheeks. The young woman kept her eyes low as she spoke.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry at your party."

Atemu took her chin and gently shifted it his way, forcing her to look at him.

"I would rather you be true to your own feelings than worry about mine."

He kissed her salt-stained lips gently yet passionately.

Atemu released the kiss. His lids opened to see two shining pearls of purple smiling back at him. He smiled in return before speaking.

"Remember that I am always her for you, but you have to be willing to come to me for help."

Yugi chuckled once before nodding. "I will. I will no longer hide my sorrow from you."

Atemu kissed her once again, this time, short but still passionate.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you, we should get back to the party. My parents may send a search party."

He smiled as her laughter filled the room. Healing always takes time, but he would be there to help in her healing process.

* * *

Kisara leaned against the wall, sketchpad in hand, doodling. The crowd of young party goers for some reason urged her to sketch. Or was it the music as it served as a reminder of her homeland? Either way, inspiration hit her and she was drawing a picture in the middle of a stranger's birthday party.

"Kisara!"

The silver-haired woman ceased her sketching to see Yugi walking towards her. She closed her pad, slid the pencil through the binding and lifted her body off the wall. The notebook once again occupied her tote when Yugi reached her.

"I'm sorry I left you. It was never my intention."

Kisara shrugged shyly, "It okay. I found something to do."

"Which was?" Yugi asked, genuinely interested.

"Sketching. I was inspired."

Yugi laughed. "Well, I'm glad you could be inspired in such a setting. Your boss will be thrilled."

Kisara smiled. The looming vibe that she had sensed in Yugi before they came to the party seemed to have dissipated, at least for the time being. Something Atemu said or done must have affected her friend, changing her presence.

"Well, what did you want to do?"

Yugi glanced around. "I think we should mingle."

The two started making rounds in the large parlor. Men lined up along the walls of the parlor in huddled groups. Most of them were in causal suits, drinking glasses of scotch and sake. Conversations about the new developments in Massri-Wong ran rampant.

Yugi frowned. _Were these really Atemu's friends?_ Granted she had never seen him with anyone else. Mostly she saw him only with her or her friends. _Did he even have friends?_ That did not seem right.

"Who is that?"

The question snapped her out of her own thoughts. She focused on her friend, who was pointing with her chin.

"That is Kaiba Seto, one of the few people I know here. He is Atemu's cousin."

"They don't look alike."

"Kaiba has his mother's looks, or so Atemu tells me."

Kisara examined the man. Chocolate brown hair topped the slender man. His tall physique towered Atemu. A coat of white and blue hugged his body. Arms were interlocked among themselves as he held his head high, sending confidence waves from his body.

The man was handsome true, but it was the confidence that Kisara noticed. The only thing that over shadowed his aura was the sun itself. Atemu may have been the reason for the party, but Seto was in the center.

"I wonder what it would be like to paint him."

Yugi looked back her friend. The soft blue eyes glistened as they stared off with a passion; a passion which came only to those with a deep desire. Her hands were intertwined within themselves, as if they were moving on their own, wishing to hold something.

Yugi's lips curled at the ends. "Are you crushing?"

Kisara blinked at her friend, a light dust of pink graced her cheeks. "No, I just wonder what he would be like to paint."

The lips curled deeper. "Well, why don't we find out?"

The young woman grabbed Kisara's hand, giving her little time to protest. She led her across the room, weaving around men in suits and cocktails. Yugi felt the taller woman shiver through their contact. Nervousness was a good sign.

Yugi smiled when she stopped, gaining Atemu's attention. She watched Seto shift, most likely annoyed by the interruption of the two females. She would have to be clever to make this work.

"Did you want something Yugi?" Atemu questioned, bringing his hand closer to his girlfriend.

"Yes, I was wondering if Kaiba had ever had his portrait painted."

Atemu blinked. _Did Yugi just ask that?_ He never pictured Seto holding still long enough for something other than gaming. Having a portrait done seemed like an unnecessary waste of time to him.

"Why would I want to get my portrait done?" Seto's rough voice spat as he crossed his arms. Irritation and disgust dripped from the words.

Yugi glanced at Seto. He was much taller in person than she expected. His towering stature only added to his intimidate persona. Ice blue eyes held no emotion, not even the annoyance she would have expected.

Perhaps Kisara saw something in Seto she could not. For her, Yugi would continue the pursuit.

"To become immortalized on a once undefined space, forever to be seen by thousands of people after you have passed on, to be remembered as the greatest gamer of all time."

Atemu choked on his own saliva. Yugi once again surprised him. Her words were deep yet specific, astoundingly tailored to Seto's tastes.

Yugi held her breath as she waited for the Kaiba Corp CEO to respond. Seto only continued his blank glare. His mouth remained static. It was beginning to look like a dead end.

"What brought this up Yugi?"

The woman looked to her boyfriend in reaction to the question. She smiled warmly.

"You see, I have a friend you would love to paint him."

Yugi tugged gently on Kisara's wrist, bringing her closer to the group. The taller woman stepped forward, facing the two men. Her tote swayed with the sudden movement. It tapped her lightly, as if to encourage her to speak.

"I think you would be a good subject to paint." Her voice was low, like her eyes. The strong presence of the brunette man had severed much of her little confidence. This meeting seemed to be hopeless. _Why did I say anything to Yugi?_

"You must not be so devoted to your craft. You sound as if you have no passion."

Kisara shot a glare at the CEO, her own blue eyes shining with insult.

"I may not be strong but I am one hundred percent devoted to my craft! I am traveling the world to expand my knowledge and to engross myself in this beautiful planet! I have sacrificed a promising career in business just so I could paint this glorious place we call home. Do not say that I don't have passion for painting just because you have the tendency to scare others by your outward detest for people."

Kisara huffed quickly in recovery. Never had she been called on her craft or lack of passion. It hit her hard and deep, like a head of a nail was wedged into her heart.

The fury in her eyes began to ebb with the slowing of her breathing. _Was painting this man even worth it? _He may be beautiful on the outside, but the inside was clearly a different story.

"I only detest people who are weak, who cannot accept and follow the rules, and those who are not passionate." Seto lowered his arms, and his chin, revealing his eyes; a hint of welcomed astonishment among them. "You obviously have passion."

Kisara blinked several times before blushing.

"I have some time tomorrow at one o' clock. I am sure you know the address of the company."

With a nod to his cousin Seto left in silence. His coat swayed in rhythm with his movements. Powerful steps emitted from his boots. People parted as the young president of Kaiba Corp walked through the house. It seemed like some of the guests even lowered their head in respect.

"He is certainly something." Kisara breathed lowly as her eyes danced with his exit.

"You're welcome."

Kisara glanced at Yugi, who only smiled in return. The girl nodded her head in gracious thanks. Tomorrow would prove to be an interesting day.

* * *

The evening sky held speckles of stars as the sun dropped below the horizon. The last bits of light rays streaked low across the edge of the earth, creating shades of reds to hover below the night time lights. The chill was cut by a warm southern breeze.

Yugi and Atemu, wrapped in their winter attire, were lying on the growing grass in the current barren garden. All other guests had left, leaving the two to spent time, just what Atemu wanted.

"Did I miss something?"

Yugi twisted her head back so she could see Atemu's face. His confused look was something she normally did not have the pleasure to see.

"About what?"

"What happened between Kisara and Seto?"

A giggle escaped her mouth. She rolled over, now lying on top of him. Noses rubbed together before she pulled away.

"Is it not obvious?" Yugi kissed him softly, hoping to give him a hint.

"You tried to hook them up?"

"She was interested. I figured it wouldn't hurt."

"Yugi, I never have taken Seto as someone who would settle, let alone find someone."

The woman raised her upper body, sitting on his thighs. Her hands instinctively grabbed her hips. A frown appeared.

"Do you not have faith in your cousin? How is he or you going to know if he doesn't try? Did you think you would ever settle?"

"Yugi, I was looking for someone. Seto's not. There lies the difference."

She sighed and looked to the sky. The white stars contrasted profoundly against the black sky. The sight was truly breath-taking.

"Why are you attracted to me?"

Atemu watched his girlfriend glance back at him. Her expression was lacking as she waited for a response.

He took only a moment to respond.

"You are different from anyone else I have met. You're down to earth yet willing to reach for the stars. You keep me calm when I become aggravated. You keep me focused when I lose my way. Every day I find you surprising. In many ways, you're my opposite."

A smile replaced the stone-faced mask.

"So why won't it work for Kaiba? Kisara seems like the different person he needs. Perhaps she is his Yugi."

She leaned down and kissed him more passionately than last time. Her hands reached around his face, running her fingers in the roots of his hair. The motion heightened her lover's senses. She felt him shift positions, creating more leverage in the kiss. Wet and warmth pressed against her lips. His tongue escaped his mouth and caressed her lips, knocking for entrance. The female obliged, allowing the slippery muscle passage.

The pleasurable foreign object scanned over her teeth, coating the pearly whites in its own juices. Groaning was the response. He dived deeper, as far as he could. He cursed his physical limitations. He wanted to dig father in to Yugi, to become one with her. It was killing him, have her close, but not able to have her closer.

He retracted his tongue, allowing them to breathe. The sudden attack left both breathless. The two stared at one another, eyes half-closed and cheeks flushed.

Out of all the times Atemu was with a woman, he never felt like this. Normally it was a desire out of pleasure. The hunger for such a feeling was always the driving force. Now, it was need to be connected, a longing to join with Yugi deeper than any other, and forever only with her. _Was this the sign? Was this the true test of love, this desire to be close just to be close?_

He clenched his fingers onto her arms. He did not want to let her go, to let her slip away. The thought of even the possible chance forced him to tighten his grip. She was the one thing who changed his outlook, his belief, and his definition of love. Losing her would shatter his world.

Yugi flinched at the sudden pressure on her arms. The tension could be read in his eyes along with his now shaking grip. Fire eyes danced with worry, passion, love and desperation. A mixture of emotions was unseen by her before in his eyes, but a similar look in another. Amethyst eyes glistened as tears began to fill the rims.

The woman leaned closer to him, inching her lips to his ear as she pressed against his hold. Her breath was low and hot against his lobe. He wanted to twist his head, to keep his eyes on her and only her. He wanted to make sure she would not disappear. Yet, soft whispers stopped him in his tracks.

"I love you. I love you, Atemu Massri."

**So my idea changed a little, but I think it is for the better. More drama will ensue, but I felt it was time for the confession. The scene was set up so perfectly for it.**

**I hope I didn't ruin Seto. It has been a while since I have seen the original show (thanks for that Youtube!) but I think I did okay. There will be more Seto/Kisara next chapter so if anyone has words to describe Seto I would appreciate the help. Just post it in a review or send a PM. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Edited and reposted 8-22-11 (Not much change in content, just a few errors I wanted to fix)**

**Okay, so this chapter became more about Kisara and Seto than Atemu and Yugi, but I promise the next chapter will focus on the main pairing.**

**Also, a suggestive scene is in this chapter. ;-) **

**Chapter Nineteen: Sudden Romance**

The words echo through his ears. The sound was carried to his brain. A chill ran down his spine as the meaning of those sweet words hit him.

She said it. Those three little words that he was longing for were just whispered past her glossy pearls which lined her mouth. Those three little words which he had reviewed so much in his head had coated her tongue. Her voice continued to reverberate in his head as he lay still on the ground.

_I love you. I love you, Atemu Massri._

He felt her move. Crimson eyes shifted with the movement. He stared, almost in disbelief, into eyes of deep purple. The light from the stars faded when compared to those eyes. They dazzled by their own passion, their own desire.

Atemu gripped her tightly once again, wanting to pull her nearer. This was different, this feeling he now possessed. It was something he could not describe, for this was new. Yugi had changed him. He knew she was what he wanted.

Suddenly he flipped her. He led her onto her back, her hair sprawled wildly upon the infant grass. Those same eyes continued to stare at him. The sparkle in her eyes was the only light he saw, the only light he needed to see.

Warm lips latched together. He gave everything he had, passion coursing through his veins. It was almost bliss. Yugi was taking his lips almost as fiercely as he. It excited him.

His lips trailed farther down her neck. He felt her throat move slightly has she breathed. The sound only made the kiss more frantic, increasing the pressure of each caressing motion. He kissed underneath her jaw line, forcing her neck to extend. Instinctively he brushed her neck with his free hand, feeling the motion of her moan.

The low moan that escaped her lips only drove him more. Lower his lips traveled. His hand pushed away the fabric that covered her shoulder, exposing the skin that lay underneath. Once again his lips came in contact with her skin. The milky smooth surface drove him wild as his lips bruised the area. _She is perfect and she is mine_.

"Atemu, your father says you have to work tomorrow! Come inside."

The young man froze. The sound of his mother's voice removed him from the current situation. He pulled from her neck, his eyes opened wide. He breathed twice; hardly registering Yugi's stunned face staring at him. He rolled over, releasing her in the process and stared at the stars.

_A little longer and I…_ Atemu shuddered. He knew he would do it, right there in the budding garden, with Yugi.

The Egyptian jumped slightly as he felt a weight on his chest. Crimson eyes glanced down, only to see soft amethyst once again staring back. She wrapped one hand across his abdomen, squeezing him slightly, as if to tell him it was alright. Her smile only added to the silent comment. In return, no smile came to Atemu's face. Instead he encircled her body with his own embrace and kissed her forehead; a silent apology.

"Walk me to my car?"

The notion was bittersweet. The young Egyptian wanted to recollect himself from his thoughts but it meant he would have to say goodnight to Yugi. Atemu kissed her forehead once again before sighing. His hands left her side, allowing her to get up off the ground. Now free, she lifted herself up and sat still, taking a moment brush any debris out of her hair. He followed suit and helped her pull debris from her hair.

Free from twigs and leftover leaves, the couple walked out of the garden, around the mansion, to the driveway. There, Yugi's white car sat illuminated by the golden lamps atop the retaining brick wall.

Atemu continued to gaze at the young woman before him. Never had he pictured himself with someone who amazed him, who was different, who would take his breath away only by stepping in the room, even though he had hoped he would. He wanted a relationship like his parents, trusting, loving, supporting, in his eyes the ideal companionship. He knew from the beginning of their courtship Yugi was the one person to fit his dreams, the only one for him.

She had confessed her love, now it was time for him to confess.

He watched Yugi reach for the door handle. Subconsciously he gripped his hand into a fist, anticipating the right moment. He wanted it to be perfect. Yugi was worth it.

The metal must have been cold because Yugi seemed to shiver. She pulled her coat tighter with her free hand, as if to suppress the involuntary reaction. Atemu smiled warmly to himself. He would warm her. The door opened as she tugged on the handle. He saw his chance. Letting go of the handle, she went to turn around to face her boyfriend, only to be stopped by his arms.

Atemu squeezed her tight as he leaned down near her ear. He felt his own hot breath bounce off her skin. He could feel Yugi's heartbeat through his embrace. It was beating hard and fast. It did not matter. It was now or never.

"I love you. I love you, Yugi Mutou."

It felt so good to say those words for Atemu. The truth of his feelings had been revealed to her by his own voice.

He swore he felt Yugi's heart stop for a moment as those words slipped off his tongue. Atemu gently cupped her chin and turned her head. He gazed into her eyes, now shining brighter than before as tears had begun to line the rims. He smiled before a tender kiss was placed on her lips.

"I will call you tomorrow."

She gave a smile and a nod in reply. The two reluctantly released each other, breaking the contact between them. She slipped into her car, buckled herself in and locked the door. She gave one last glance at him before starting the car and driving off for the night.

His hand continued to glide back and forth until her vehicle was out of sight. Another sigh escaped as he turned towards the house. He had plenty on his mind. He was another year older, and as they say, another year wiser. He was wiser; he had Yugi, or at least would. With the confessions given, Atemu was ready to move to the next step. All he needed was a plan for the perfect proposal.

* * *

The pile of work on his mahogany desk stood undisturbed. Letters labeled in the inbox were left unopened while his outbox was left empty. Although Atemu sat at the desk, his mind was far from the company.

It was Yugi, the one person in his life that he could not imagine to be without, that kept his mind from his duties. She balanced him, kept him calm, and a voice of reason when he failed to.

A yawn escaped his mouth. Sleep evaded him last night as he planned the entire proposal. He knew what he was going to do and where it would take place. Almost every detail was coming together. The ring was still left to be designed.

Atemu sighed and tossed his head back. He needed to make the ring perfect for Yugi. He wanted it to be special, just like her.

"Not doing much work are we son?"

The VP blinked and tipped his head forward. His eyes caught the man who broke his concentration.

"I'm sorry Dad."

The older man strode over in long steps purposely. He eyed his son as he approached.

"Normally you escape into work after your birthday to take away the memories of your business associates. How come there are still bundles of receipts and reports left untouched?"

"Because," Atemu began, a wide smile spreading across his lips, "I don't want to forget last night."

Ahknemkhanen arched his brow.

"What exactly happened that would put you in such a good mood?"

Atemu stared back at with eyes of pure joy. The crimson orbs shined from the intensity of his emotion. It was a look Ahknemkhanen had never seen in those eyes.

"Yugi told me she loved me last night."

It was Ahknemkhanen's turn to smile. It had been one of his wishes for Atemu to gain the love of someone, a meaningful relationship, and Yugi was the perfect girl.

"I am happy for you, son." The older one commented, hugging his son.

"Thanks Dad." Atemu returned the embrace. Never would he have guessed he would get to this point, finding a woman who would complete him, whom he loved. She was right there waiting; now he had to do his best to keep her.

"But I think you should start getting through that mail." Ahknemkhanen suggested, pushing gently out of the hug. "You would not want to be here all night long."

Atemu groaned. He knew his high would eventually break and his lack of sleep would catch up with him. Nothing can be accomplished when someone is overly tired.

"Fine." The younger one shoved, returning to his seat at his desk. He watched his father wave, which he returned, before Ahknemkhanen left. Once again alone, he forced his mind onto work, instead of the love of his life.

He hastily grabbed the top folder of the large stack of papers that was in the inbox. It was a white envelope of document size, normal dimensions for the reports from the marketing department. Yet, there was lettering on the front that did not match the normal coding style of the department. Atemu looked at it closer. The envelope was addressed to him, from the Domino City Judicial System.

"What is this?"

He held it to the light, hoping to peek through the milky paper to see its contents. Nothing; the envelope was made of security paper. The only way he was going to find out what in that envelope was to open it.

Opening a letter from the judicial system could mean trouble. Wong could be backing out on his deal, now suing him for the company rights. It could have been Vivian having second thoughts of their current arrangement. It could have been the government claiming that Massri-Wong owed some back taxes. It could have been a customer or hospital suing for defective products, which he hoped was not the case. Any of these issues had to be dealt with; ignoring it would only make matters worse.

Atemu huffed as he grabbed a small, golden opener. He sliced the concealing package with his letter opener, careful not to rip the contents. The envelope unsealed, the vice president pinched the edges to create a hole to slip out the letter. He tossed the envelope to the side. His fingers gently held the letter. Crimson eyes scanned the text intently, and widened as they delved deeper into the contents of the letter.

* * *

Kisara sat quietly outside the office of Seto Kaiba. Her fingers fidgeted with the strap of her tote that held her sketchpad and pencils. It was nearly one o' clock.

She was not surprised by her nervousness. Yesterday, she was afraid to approach Seto Kaiba, even with Yugi by her side. Now she was about to be alone with him.

"This is only a simple sketching session," she muttered in attempt to calm herself, "you have done this many times before."

The clock ticked loudly, signaling the hour. Kisara wrung her hands around the strap. It was time. She stood, conscious of her breathing, and walked over to the door. The secretary gave her a nod as she walked by, which Kisara returned graciously. Two more steps and her hand was on the doorknob. Another second later, she was in the office of Seto Kaiba.

The office was large, and plain. One desk sat in front of an oversized window that looked out into the city. A blue couch was placed facing the desk. Two television screens, both off, were on the adjacent wall of the massive window.

At the desk was the brunette she met yesterday. Elbows rested atop the light wood of the desk. His fingers were intertwined within themselves, creating a surface for his chin to rest. Dark sapphire eyes pierced through her own light blue eyes, inviting her to come.

Her steps were light as she walked across the room. Something in the air was unsettling. Maybe it was the light in the room, an eerie mixture of sunlight that entered the room through the large window and the florescent light that descended from the ceiling; a mixing of natural and unnatural means. Perhaps it was the unusual expression upon Kaiba's face, straight-lined lips paired with powerful and striking eyes. Whatever the cause of the uneasiness, the hairs on the back of her neck stood from anticipation and anxiety.

"You're on time."

The words were spoken in a monotone voice, as if it was a normal business meeting; no need for emotions to rule the situation. Kisara did not know why, but his presence bothered her, in a way like a clown at a funeral. It did not seem like the right thing to say, the right way to greet her. Just like at the party she was having second thoughts about the whole situation.

"Yes," she responded, keeping a grip on her strap. She swore if she said more her voice would crack. The room was intimidating, for it seemed to scream his work ethic. The desk was neater than any artist's workbench. The solid, bold colors of the furniture implied his determination and strong will. The television screens told of his ever knowing presence, keeping eyes on everything. This man did not mess around.

His deep eyes kept on her as he leaned back in his chair, his fingers still intertwined. One leg crossed over the other one, making him seem confident in his current position.

"What type of portrait did you have in mind?" Again the tone was bland, making his deep voice seem dull.

The woman took a moment to think. All the words she had planned had left once she opened the door.

"Well," Kisara began, releasing the strap for the first time, "I was imagining a standing one, where you would be in the middle and staring off into the audience, showing off your enchanting presence."

She bit her tongue. _Enchanting? Why did I say enchanting? It is more like a daunting presence. But that won't sell a painting, telling a client that_. This was becoming the worse consolation she ever had.

Kisara watched as the CEO pushed out his chair from the desk and stand. His height only added to his overwhelming persona. He approached her, circling around the desk. He kept his eyes focused on her, making her feel like a prey among a predator. She gulped silently. _I never should have said anything to Yugi!_

Her mind wondered to yesterday. There she was, standing in front of this man for the first time among other business people at a party. Her suggestion and desire to paint the brunette played out once again, and the insult he gave her.

Fire burned in her eyes as she recalled the lack of passion he claimed. She would not give him the pleasure of labeling her as such. That was worse than losing a client or being ridiculed for a lousy piece of art. No way would she back out of this now. She had something to prove to this man, even if it seemed like the hardest thing in her life.

She looked up at him with those passionate eyes. It did not matter if he stood seven inches taller than her, that he appeared to glare down at her with his cobalt irises, or that he was the president of a world-wide company, she would prove her passion and desire to become a painter.

"Tell me where you want me to stand."

She watched him with fiery eyes tip his chin forward, exposing his entire face. Her own eyelids blinked at the sight. His lips were not in a curved form, but they were not motionless either. It was like life had spread from his eyes to the rest of his face. Despite the concealed true emotion, it was an alleviating sight.

Regaining her composure, Kisara glanced around the room. Although the furniture was bold, the walls were plain in a grey shade of white. For most, it was not the most ideal space to place such an important figure. Many would want the background to be just as flashy or impressive as the man. Yet, it seemed perfect for a man like Kaiba. The man before her did not seem like the man who surrounded himself with flashy items to be notice. The plain walls would only draw the attention to his physique and presence in the painting, his real power.

"I would like you to stand in the corner over there." As she spoke she raised her finger to point to the area. The two light sources crisscrossed in an abnormal pattern that created a shadowy overtone, giving a mysterious vibe. She walked behind him as he traveled to the designated spot. The Egyptian abruptly stopped as her subject halted and twisted around to face her once again.

"Tell me how you want me to stand."

The tone of his voice changed, almost in reflection to the morphing of his face. No longer did it sound like he was conducting business. Yet what it had become was not clear. Was it amusement? Was it enjoyment? Was it whimsy? What it had become, it did not matter at this point. Anything was a refreshing change from the robotic syllables that once left his mouth.

Kisara stared at his eyes, something she immediately regretted. They pierced deeper into her own eyes, as if they were beckoning her. Those circular orbs of ocean water seemed to wash over her soul like a wave upon a rock, completely soaking her. Weight built within her heart. _Why were those eyes so blue?_

Somehow, she managed to snap her head away from his gaze. Without those pools of life to distract her, she could continue to work. _I need to stop this! He is nothing but a client. And he insulted me._

"I want you to stand erect, chin tilted upwards…" She paused as she glanced once again around the room, making a conscious effort to avoid his eyes. Finding her target, she walked over to a wooden, arched-back chair painted black. Chair in hand, she carried back over to the corner where Seto was waiting. "…and rest your hands on the back of this chair." As she spoke she placed the chair on a diagonal, the back facing him.

"Show me."

Kisara fought the urge to shudder. That voice was deep, deeper than any other she heard and with its new undertone, it only added to his intoxicating persona. The sound of it forced her face to flush a light shade of pink across her cheeks. _Stop it, stop it right now_.

The woman shook off the feeling and did what he asked, scooting him out of the way with her hands. She stood behind the chair, arching her back slightly, twisting her chin towards the window in the room, tilting it upwards to glance out towards the city. Her hand were lying faintly on the wood, one finger ran along the rim as the rest fell loosely upon the support ripples. She closed her eyes to get a sense of the positioning of her body.

It brought her back to her previous life. The sound of the crashing tongues in a conference room, the smell of burnt coffee on a forgotten burner, the authority in the palm of her hand; everything was almost as clear as it was two years ago.

She opened her eyes, sighing. She knew that painting was her true passion, the one thing that drove her to become the best, yet, she missed her once crowned position.

"I would like you to copy that position." Kisara removed herself from the back of the chair, giving him the necessary space. She watched as he took a step forward, occupying the space she once held, and copy the pose. Her eyes scanned his body. Every detail she had given in verbal and silent communication he had mastered perfectly.

"Do you think you can hold it for ten minutes?"

"Of course."

She swore she heard him snuff. _Did I upset him?_ She frowned out of his sight. The sudden thought of hurting the man saddened her.

For the next five minutes it was silent. Kisara stood as she sketched, as self-punishment for her earlier comment. Her intense eyes shifted back and forth from the white paper and her subject. The goal of painting a portrait was to accurately capture a person, body, mind, and soul. For Kisara, it was easy to capture the body on anyone. Her eyes could detect many subtleties of the human form. As for capturing the mind and soul, it was up in the air. For Seto, she had no idea what he was thinking. He gave no indication of what he was thinking, or if he had any emotions at all.

_Does he even have passion?_ Kisara scratched the lead of the pencil across the paper, defining his brow. They seemed to arch forward, giving the illusion he was angry. _Or is he angry?_ She glanced back at him. Her blue eyes studied his face. It had returned to the flat-lined expression that it was when she entered the room. Yet, those eyes continued to shine. _How can a man look so cold when his eyes are shining?_

She shifted back to her drawing. The same face stared back at her; blank with stunning eyes. He did have passion; those eyes told the story. _I wonder what he is passionate about_.

The young painter went back to Seto, then back to her drawing, and then back to Seto. Her brows furrowed in confusion. She gave a slow scan over the two objects again, examining the details. Something was off.

After a moment of investigation she blinked. He had moved, albeit slightly. The position of his chin in relation to his neck had changed; it was now farther apart.

A sigh escaped. _He can't even hold out for five minutes_. She placed the sketchpad down onto the desk and walked over her subject. As she approached he kept still, his eyes staring.

"You need to stay in the same position." Kisara spoke in a gently tone. Her hand reached for his chin. Upon contact she shivered. His skin was soft, an unexpected conclusion based on his demeanor.

"You moved your chin." Her words were shaky, an unwanted side effect of their contact. "It should be here."

Kisara quickly regretted her action as her mouth went dry. Those stunning, striking eyes once again gazed at her; pools of azure much bolder and deeper compared to her soft blue eyes. It was like those orbs were sending a signal straight to her heart. It responded with erratically pounding. _What is with me?_

"Is this better?"

The sound of his voice shifted her breathing. It sped up in low rasps, keeping in rhythm of her beating heart. She could felt her palms becoming damp as he continued to stare.

He leaned in closer, closing the gap between them. His breath was low but calm. Puffs of hot air brushed against her skin. Kisara shivered.

"Or is this better?"

Time stopped for Kisara as their lips touched. The world continued to move as she kept still, grasping his lips tenderly. Her lids slid slowly over her once surprised eyes.

A hand slipped behind her back, holding her as he leaned farther. She let her back lax as she continued to surrender. The motions of his mouth were strong and bold, like his eyes. Kisara melted at the thought of his eyes. It was his eyes that held his passion, a sudden passion for her.

Reality left her mind as she fell to the floor. The carpet smelled of leather and dirt, not that she cared. All of her thoughts were on the man who had his tongue lodged in her mouth. _Is this what attraction is?_ She tangled her fingers into his hair. _Could I have fallen so quickly?_ Her body shivered as his cold fingertips danced and rubbed against the skin underneath her blouse. _When did this meeting turn into…_

* * *

Atemu slumped back into his chair after reading. The letter was not what he expected. Anything was better than what was typed on the paper in his hand. How he wished he was being sued for defective products or back taxes, but he was not fortunate.

The letter was in regards to child support, for someone had claimed he was the father of her child.

He read the letter again, as if in hope that the contents might change. His wish did not come true. In black and white, he was being called to court for a hearing about child support for a child named Sakura Massri.

Many questions ran through his head. _How did this happen? Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this?_ But there was one question that gripped at his heart the most.

_What will Yugi think?_

**A/N: I could not find Kisara's height. So, based on images with her paired with other characters of known height, I made her five feet six inches. Since Seto is six foot one by my source, it would make her seven inches shorter. If someone knows her true height, send me a message. I like being accurate. **


	20. Chapter 20

**:Hangs head: I tried so hard today to get this up by Saturday. Now, it is 12:34 and I am late. :sigh: I apologize in advance for spelling or other possible errors.**

**The winners of the contest for titling this chapter were Angeldrkfire and princessharmony23!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Twenty: Dire Consequences of Secrets and Regrets**

Atemu sat quietly at his desk, his breathing the only sound. It had been twenty minutes since he opened the letter, the fifth time he read its contents. His eyes stung by the words that were printed on the page.

He knew there were consequences to his actions; broken hearts, shouting matches and nasty articles that adorned the newspapers, but this was on a whole new level. He had always worn protection in order to avoid this possibility. One night had slipped his overly protective eye. That night was June of last year, following the thirtieth anniversary of Massri-Wong.

The man ran his fingers through his hair. This was the last person he wanted to have a child with. She was a pretty woman, although no one could compare to Yugi, but her attitude was far from desirable. Her personality only added to the distaste, quickly changing her mind when he offered the money.

Atemu placed the letter down and rubbed his eyes. Now he would have to deal with this matter.

"But why now?" He said aloud to no one. His relationship with Yugi had been set up for the next level. He had been waiting for this for so long. Now, it may all fall apart.

"Mr. Massri."

He removed his hands from his face upon hearing his name. He stared a moment at the intercom, giving himself some time to regain some of his composure. After taking a deep breath, Atemu pressed the call button.

"Yes Ms. Nuwa?"

"Your two o' clock is here. Would you like to speak with him early?"

The vice president switched his gaze to his clock. In bold numbers it flashed two-fifteen. This man was a full thirty-five minutes early, but at this point, Atemu was ready to accept any distraction.

"Yes, send him in."

"Very well."

The distinctive click came that signaled the end of the conversation. He sighed once again, shaking off the previous shock. The letter, and its message, had to be put far from his mind right now. He grabbed the letter and slipped it in the top drawer of his desk. As the drawer shut a man walked in the room. With the letter out of sight, Atemu raised himself to greet the man and start the meeting.

* * *

Kisara felt numb. The cold air did nothing to her. The carpet that once scratched at her bare arms no longer prickled. The moans her ears experienced were replaced by slow, heavy breathing.

The past ten minutes she had been lying on the floor with a man she just met, a man whom she despised one moment than desired the next. She allowed herself to become submerged in him, smothered by kisses and assaulted with hickeys. His touches had heightened her senses, and her sense of self. Desire and passion had gripped her before, but not as intensely as this. In these short minutes her world became lost in his, and she was in bliss.

That feeling had disappeared. She was beginning to regret her loss of professionalism. She had allowed her client to kiss her, to touch her, to invade her personal space. It was an embarrassment.

The painter sat up, tears forming in her eyes. She hated herself. Losing herself was something she strode to avoid. Impulsiveness only led to disaster. It was a lesson she learned before she exited the business scene, or at least she thought she did. It left nothing but sorrow and **regret**. This was, and would be, no different.

"Are you leaving?"

Kisara shuddered at the voice, deep and unmoving. Once again the robot persona had robbed him of his humanity. It chilled her. _Can someone have such a non-human tone, one with no compassion or concern, just business? _Tears welled in her eye as she twisted her head away from him.

"I came to do a portrait, nothing more."

She did her best not to sound broken, but her words still cracked within her mouth. Those shaken words were evidence of his affect. She had allowed herself to be dazzled by his silent charm, her vulnerability exposed to the world.

She had to leave. She pushed the boundary. She went beyond client and painter. She crossed into the forbidden zone and broken the rules. She lost control, and she felt horrible.

The young painter lifted herself to her knees the ground, no longer wishing to sit next to the man. Her hair swayed with her movements, concealing the hurt and regret in her eyes.

Something gripped her arm. A small gasp of air escaped her lips from surprise. Her eyes refused to see what had caught her. Her mind knew what, or who, it was and would not give in to him.

"I will finish the painting at home. I have the sketch done." Her voice mimicked his nonchalant tone, bland and unmoving.

"Did I scare you?"

Kisara kept still as a shiver shot down her spine. Hot air that leaked from his mouth tickled her ear. She swore she could hear his hair swish from his sudden movement. Am I scared?

"I did, didn't I?"

The pressure on her arm levitated slightly, but the hand remained ever present.

"You have not shown me your passion yet. Does that mean your passion has left? Are you giving up?"

Tears now threatened to trickle at any moment. _Why does he have to be so mean? Does he not realize how he is hurting me?_

She jerked her head around, facing him once again. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you I like people who have passion, have I not? You are one of those people, or so you showed me yesterday." He leaned over, catching the fear and insecurity in her eyes. A hand combed through her hair, strong yet slender fingers curling in her locks. "And you showed me that passion a few minutes ago."

The painter stared straight into his eyes, cobalt rings sparkled in the sunlight. Kisara became mesmerized by the sight. The cold demeanor had faded.

"Finish the painting. I want to see more."

Kisara exhaled, not realizing she was holding her breath. The words that rolled off his tongue were no command. His bombing voice had softened, carrying emotion she never thought possible when she first approached the millionaire. His features had caught her eye the night of the party, but his manner had repelled her, speaking to her as some business associate, frozen and closed from the world. This man had changed, when, and why, was unclear. Whatever had caused such a change, Kisara could not fathom how to react.

Seto retracted his hand and gaze. Hands press hard against the ground, removing the CEO from his sitting position. He once again towered the girl that kept to the floor.

Kisara dropped her gaze once again, this time in thought. She reviewed everything that had happened with the owner of this office, from the two-minute at the Massri Mansion to right at this moment. He had once again lit the passion in her heart. He had pushed her beyond her normal composure. He had opened her once again in a mere moment, with one look. He was affecting her in a way that painted had, but so much more. Underneath that icy outer shell was a man willing to expose himself, even if a little, to her.

Slender fingers extended from an open palm. Kisara glanced at the inviting gesture before raising her gaze to the head attached to the appendages.

"You cannot finish if you are still on the ground."

The painter remained stoic for a moment. The welcoming hand was more than a helpful tool. It was an acceptance of the promise, the promise to complete the painting, to show her passion, and to see him again.

Her fingers brushed against his before slipping them across. The digits ended their movement as they laid flat within his palm. The slender appendages wrapped around her soft hand. With a swift motion she was lifted to her feet by Seto. At that second, she stared into his eyes, surprisingly finding comfort. A smile graced her lips, followed by the one that emerged on the man with the stunning sapphire eyes.

_What other secrets do you have Seto Kaiba?_

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Atemu had ended the meeting with Mr. Meiji Kyotu. He could have dismissed him sooner; the man only complained at how his parking spot had been moved for to the lot next to his previous spot. How he was able to bypass lower management and reach his office eluded him. With the man gone, the vice president could attend to more pressing matters.

He opened the top drawer, revealing his latest crisis. The manila-colored paper etched with black ink was lying on the bottom of the drawer. It stared at him like an ugly, burnt stain on plush, white carpet, a mess that would need lots of time, effort and money to fix, all the things he wanted to give to Yugi.

"Why now!" He said again, louder than the first. Yugi was the one for him, he knew it. This woman, though, claimed to have his child was a threat to his relationship with his true love. He knew that Yugi loved children, but did she care for _his_ children? It was never an issue, until now. _What if Yugi runs knowing I has children?_

"Why fucking now!" The vice president almost screamed, slamming his fists into the mahogany desk. The wood creaked from the impact, as if whining from the abuse. The whimper was ignored, as the irate man huffed at the thought of how this vile woman entered back into his life.

Sharp bells rang through the air, distracting him once again. Crimson eyes glared at the whining machine. Another problem was heading his way, he knew it. First the letter, then the disgruntled employee, who knows what will come next. Atemu knew how he will handle this one. Still boiling from his anger, the man snatched the receiver hastily.

"Whatever it is I don't have time to address it so call…"

"_Atemu? Are you okay?_"

The once tan Egyptian lost the rich color as the voice reached his ears. His body began to shake as fear climbed up his spine. It was the last person he expected to call, and the last person he wanted to receiver his anger.

"_Atemu, are you there? Are you okay?_"

"I'm sorry Yugi," he replied, shrugging of as much of his anxiety as he could, "I wasn't expecting you to call me today, since I was planning on calling you later."

"_That is why I called. I have to help my mother with some party she wants to put on, so I won't be available later to talk. I figured we could talk now if you weren't busy, but I can tell you are not having a good day. Should we talk later?_"

"No!" The command was soft but sharp. Trepidation had ceased his voice. He relaxed as he exhaled, "I mean no Yugi. I always want to talk to you."

"_Okay._" He heard her pause with a sincere smile. "_So, what problems have you had today? You sounded pretty upset a little bit ago. It might help you to calm down if you vent it to me_."

A smile emerged on his lips. "Your voice has already calmed me Yugi. You just have that affect on me."

"_Thank you for the compliment, but I still think you should talk about it._"

Atemu leaned against his desk, running a hand through his hair. "I had someone complain about parking not too long ago. It is something I should not have to deal with."

Soft laughter was carried through the telephone. "_No, that doesn't sound like one of the vice president's duties. He must be very clever for it to reach you._" Another pause came from the woman, causing the man to bit his lip. "_However, I don't think that is what made you so angry. What is the real problem?_"

His heart stopped. She could tell, not that it surprised him, when something was wrong. Yugi had always been able to tell when something bothered him. It was a repeat of when she revealed her move to Tokyo, and that was without the yelling.

"Yugi, when does your mother's party start?"

"_Are you avoiding the issue?_"

"No." The reply was short and to the point. He had no intention of playing games. "I would rather talk to you in person."

A third pause came through the line, which only made his heart race with anticipation.

"_The party starts at five._"

"Are you free until then?"

"_Yes._"

"Okay, I will be at your house in twenty minutes."

"_Alright, I'll be waiting, and Atemu, be careful._"

"I will. See you soon."

"_Love you._"

"Love you too."

The line went dead. The call finished, he placed the receiver upon its home dock. Her goodbye had caused the knot in his gut to tighten and his palms to sweat. He wanted so much to tell her so many times about his love for her, but another piece of information had to be told before any more affection could be shared. He only hoped she would listen to his sweet nothings following the news. He grabbed the letter that stood out against his rich-colored desk, his coat and walked out the door, unsure of his future.

* * *

Yugi fidgeted as she waiting in the living room, leaning over as she sat on the couch. Her foot tapped against the floor as her fingertips patted the cushion, each motion in sync with the beating of her heart.

Although she would not admit it, Atemu's "greeting" had frightened her, to say the least. The last time he was so angry was the Vivian incident with the altered photographs published in the papers. He had even punched a wall, bruising his knuckles in the process. She was thankful it was nothing more serious. Yet it was a sign of his temper, and it only seemed to come out when she was involved. Something happened, and she was convinced she was the center of it.

She shivered. _Had another newspaper printed falsified information?_ She shook her head to no one. She would have seen it herself, and the press would once again be on her door if it had. That, however, brought little comfort.

"Then what has him so angry?"

The soft dinging of the doorbell distracted her from her thoughts. She hastily stood and rushed over to the door. She knew who was on the other side and she had to see him.

Once at the door Yugi hesitated. Fear had gripped her speeding heart. The something Atemu had to tell her sound important on the telephone, but she could not read what it could be. Not knowing held her heart like an iron lock upon a bicycle, refusing to open unless you had the right key. The key was the truth, and only Atemu possessed it. Her apprehension would only be alleviated when she heard the news from him.

Pushing through the fear, she opened the door. A sad smile came upon her lips at the sight. Standing on the other side was her boyfriend, displaying a forced smile. His lips curved upwards but little life sparkled in his crimson irises.

"Hello Yugi." He spoke, a mixture of lightness and sorrow dripped from the words, as he entered the house. "May we talk in the living room?"

She nodded, her words lost by his manner. She watched as he moved. Almost like a robot the man walked towards the living room before reaching the sofa. His knees bent at a sharp angle as he lowered himself. Once settled, he raised his hands, cuffed them together with his fingers, and pressed his lips against them as his thighs supported his elbows.

Yugi kept silent. The anger she was expecting was no longer present in him. Instead, a soulless man had entered her home, someone who looked as if the world had turned against him. His energy seemed to have left his body and was eaten by his mind, hungrily gnawing at its richness.

She copied his path until she reached the sofa, sitting adjacent to him. Her eyes scanned him, taking in his body language. His eyes her fixed forward, as if they refused to look at her. Like his eyes, his body was still. It was a strange feeling he was emitting, a far distance in contrast to their closeness.

"Atemu," Yugi began, placing a hand on his knee, "I am here for you. Whatever you're afraid of, whatever you're angry at, I want to help you. Tell me what you want to tell me so I can help."

She watched as he disconnected his lips with his fingers, straightening his back. Slowly he turned to face her, revealing maroon colored eyes moistened with tears.

"Yugi, you know about my past, how I have dated many women and how the relationship usually went."

The woman nodded, keeping her hand on his knee.

"Now, I have been paying for my actions through the newspaper, false rumors, and they all involve you. I have cursed myself over and over for making those choices," he untangled his fingers, placing a free hand over hers, "and for hurting you."

"Atemu," she began, a tear forming in her eye, "I told you that I knew about your reputation, that I was going to work through this with you, because I love you."

He smiled before speaking. "I know. I love you so much for your kind and forgiving heart, for your faith in people and the good that is potential in everyone." He removed the hand and his gaze, staring at the wooden coffee table. "I hope that you still see it in me."

"Stop it Atemu," she pleaded, fighting back tears, "please just tell me what is wrong."

Using his other free hand, he reached into his pocket. From its hidden spot he pulled out a folded manila piece of paper. He gently flicked it with a snap of his wrist. Once it was open, he handed to manuscript to her, sorrow in his eyes.

Yugi accepted the paper with a questioning look. She read its contents, slowly at first, and then raced. Her breath slowed as she finished the letter.

"It is possible that I have a child. I am being sued for child support."

Her eyes returned to his. He stared back at her, continuing the look or guilt in his eyes.

"As I have said I am paying for my deeds in the past. I will have to report soon and confront this woman and my supposed child to fix this matter." He squeezed her hand. "I know that this is different than our other messes, but I promise to make it right."

Yugi set the letter down on the table before taking his other hand.

"You know I will support you, just as you have supported me when I was mixed up in those rumors last year." She pressed her forehead next to his. "I promise I will not leave you for this."

Atemu removed the space between them, kissing her softly on the lips. He broke it a moment later, keeping their heads connected.

"Thank you Yugi. You have no idea how happy and relieved that makes me feel."

The two stood in silence. Once again they had been placed in the same mood has last night. Having each other so close was all they needed. Together, they felt at home.

Yugi pulled away, causing Atemu to frown. She took the letter once again, reading its contents carefully completely this time.

"Atemu?" Said man glanced up at her as she continued to look at the paper. "Did you not know about the child until now?"

"No, I found out the same why you did, from reading the letter."

"Then how can Mizuno Genbai sue you for child support? Since you didn't know about the child that means you didn't sign your name on the birth certificate, which means her claim that you're the father isn't justified."

Atemu blinked. The words coming from his girlfriend were spoken like a true lawyer.

"I didn't know you knew about parental law."

She shrugged. "I picked up some knowledge while working in the hospital. The mother and father must be present to be on the certificate in order for them to claim parental rights. Since you were not there when the child was born, your name cannot be on the certificate.

"But that doesn't mean you're not the father. Just because your name is not on the birth certificate does not exempt you from your parental duties if you're biologically the father."

Amethyst eyes tore away from the paper and fell upon ruby red. She stared at him with sincerity and anxiety.

"Tell me, what will you do if you are the father?"

Shock lined his eyes. What _would_ he do if he was the father? He clearly wanted nothing to do with Mizuno. One night with her was too much. If the child is his, he would have to be a part of Mizuno's life the rest of his life. It would be a nightmare if he had to deal with her on a daily basis.

"Yugi, I am hoping the child is…"

"I asked you what would you do if the child is yours. That is what I want you to answer." Yugi interrupted, slightly glaring at her boyfriend.

"I don't know."

Yugi placed both of her hands around his face, cupping the cheeks.

"Every child deserves to have their parents involved in their lives. Fathers are an important part in a girl's life, from birth to adult. If she is yours, I hope you are in her life, playing with her, taking her on trips, listening to her when she has problems, and support her in every decision."

She brought his lips to hers, massaging them. She released the kiss a moment later, though it lasted longer than the last. "I know what it is like to have a father who is always away. I don't want anyone else to go through what I did."

Atemu instinctively wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. The strong proclamation had tugged at his heart, crying out for her. He wanted to comfort her then and there.

"I will Yugi, if the child is mine, I will be there for her."

A smile spread across Yugi's face. Such a promise was wonderful to hear. She pressed farther into his chest.

"And I will be there for you."


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter would never end! I wanted to get this up yesterday, but I decided to go shopping on infamous Black Friday. Never again! Anyway, after what seemed like hours of writing, and hours of editing and endless changes, I have completed the next chapter of **_**Keeping Happiness**_**. Will Atemu be the father? Read and find out. **

**Also, the winners of the title contest are both princessharmony23 and Angeldrkfire (they were the only two who placed entries). I will write stories for both of them. The last chapter will be called Dire Consequences of Secrets and Regrets.**

**I apologize for any horrible errors in the chapter. I did not take the time to proofread the entire piece.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Revealing Truths**

Atemu sat at the counter in the kitchen. The distinct sound of the clock chimed behind him. His parents would be awake soon. He shivered and sighed in anticipation. He was not looking forward to the conversation he was about to have.

Soft thumps went through the air. Atemu straightened at the sound. Someone was coming and knew who it was.

"Good morning Mom."

Atemu looked up towards the entrance to the kitchen to see Salihah standing in the archway.

"Good morning son." She said in a suspicious tone, eying the man as she walked across the tiled floor. A stool was pulled for her, which she accepted. Settled next to her son, she spoke again. "What are you doing awake so early when you do not have to be at work?"

"I need to talk to you and Dad."

A low sigh came from Salihah's mouth. Her hand moved to her forehead, allowing it to become a shelf for her head. She twisted, giving Atemu her full gaze.

"The last time you said that you were telling us how Yugi was upstairs when the paparazzi were after you following the break-up with Vivian. What trouble could you have gotten into this time?"

"I want to wait until Dad comes down." Atemu replied, shifting his weight and his gaze away from his mother. "I don't want to repeat myself twice."

Salihah twisted her head forward, staring now at the archway she once occupied. Her husband had become slower in the last few months. The constant dealings of the company, the Wong Crisis, and the incidents of his son were wearing him down. She hoped this would not break she strong-willed husband.

Silence took over the kitchen. Atemu was doing his best to keep his composure, in order to not frighten his mother. His hands rested atop the counter folded with his fingered intertwined. Salihah kept her eyes at the door, waiting for her husband, thinking about what her son might say. No doubt it was something bad, or at least unpleasant. Perhaps it had something to do with Yugi.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ahknemkhanen entered the room, clothed in flannel pajamas. He shifted his gaze between the two slumped figures sitting at the counter.

"What is with the glum faces?"

Atemu, disturbed by the voice, released his grip upon himself and removed himself from his seat. The stool scraped across the smooth tile, creating an eerie sound throughout the kitchen. The young man only wished it would help soften the news he was about to give.

"Dad, there is something I need to tell you."

Ahknemkhanen dropped all emotion he had, the same type of expression he gave when attending a meeting he did not like or an event he despised. The tone of his son's voice signaled dread, disappointment and regret.

"What would that be, my son."

The words stung, intentionally or not. Atemu tipped his head forward at the remark, in an attempt to hide his face from his father's gaze. Once again he was put into a position that led to the scrutiny of his father and his boss. He only hoped that the loving father would be the responder instead of the headstrong president.

He brought his gaze back up to his parents, who now stood next to each other. The older couple waited patiently Atemu breathed slowly in through his nose, gathering the courage to say the words.

"I am currently being called to trial. I am being sued for child support."

Atemu did not know what was more painful, the immediate silent or the look on his parents' faces. Salihah's eyes grew wide; her mouth slightly gaped to allow the tips of her teeth to be seen. Ahknemkhanen kept his stone face, trained for business to keep shocking occurrences to affect him. Unfortunately, neither expression brought comfort to the young man.

"I know I did some stupid things in the past," Atemu began, hoping to break the tension in the room, "but like a naïve child I neglected to think about the consequences of those actions. This is one of those consequences."

"Is it your child?" Salihah asked firmly, recovered from the initial shock.

"I don't know." Atemu shifted his gaze away before continuing. "I do know that it is possible."

"Another issue we have to deal with."

Atemu snapped his head back to his father. The older man stood, solid and proud in his body, his arms folding within themselves. A furrowing brow complimented the disappointment in his face. The tired, crimson irises had dulled as he stared at his son.

"You will need to call our lawyer. Hopefully we can settle this out of court. To be honest, son, I am surprised this is the first time someone has claimed you to be the father of their child, considering the number of women you have been with."

Ahknemkhanen watched Atemu drop his head, a sign of regret. "I usually bribed them to not come back."

Salihah placed her hands on her hips and glared at her only son. "Are you telling me I might have grandchildren I am not aware of?"

"No, I mean, I wore a condom for most of the encounters for disease protection. There was only a couple where the desire came before the protection. Unfortunately, this woman was one of those times. However, I cannot recall why I wanted it so badly."

"Loneliness."

The word silenced the room. Mother and son stared at the man of the household. His gaze had softened; as if regret had penetrated his stonewall expression. Arms that were like a fortress guarding his chest now gave way.

"Remember, Atemu, when I told you about my past? I did things because I was lonely, because I wanted to find something to fill a void no one wants to have. As with you I tried different things to fill that void, that void of loneliness. Your desire for such contact was a cry for curing loneliness."

Atemu dropped his head once more, letting the words of his father sink in, words of regret and foolishness. The pain of allowing one's self to be taken to places in order to grant some sanctuary in life. A road carved by the tramples of many who trek it.

"Even so," Ahknemkhanen began, breaking into a comforting tone, "you need to break from this and move on. You have found the one to fill that void. Now you must do your best to hold on to her."

"Please don't worry about Yugi. I already talked to her." A smile appeared on his lips.

A smile graced the parents as well.

Ahknemkhanen's expression changed again. "You need to talk with Kurugo Saito. Figure out what is this woman's case is and if we can settle out of court. We don't need another incident to go public."

* * *

"I have spoken with Ms. Genbai's lawyer," Kurugo began, "and they might have a solid case."

Atemu leaned on his clasped hands. These were words he feared of hearing.

"So I just offer a deal then?"

"It would be the best option for you. If the court reveals you are the father then you will be charged and have that permanently cemented in the public's eye. If you are not the father, then the child support charge is dropped, but that doesn't exempt you from the bride or threat you made to her."

Atemu released his grip and leaned backwards, allowing him to stare at the ceiling. The bright lights only reflected his feelings, a burning hole which he is caught be his own doing. Settling would be the only option, but it was not the better.

"When can you arrange a meeting with Ms. Genbai and her lawyer?"

"I will call them right away and set up a meeting."

* * *

The room was silent. Atemu shook as Kurugo stared at him, worried to say anything else. The words he spoke already caused anger, and there was no chance of going back. Yet the truth had to be said, for only the truth mattered to the lawyer, no matter the consequences.

"They don't want to settle?"

Kurugo shook his head. "Mr. Motonari and Ms. Genbai made it clear that they want to take you to court. They are confident that you are the biological father of Sakura Massri, despite not having a paternity test. They have no doubt they will win the case."

The weight of those words broke Atemu's anger. His arms slipped forward, one resting along the table with the other placing the elbow square to the surface. His forehead landed in the palm of his hand, using the upright arm as a pedestal. He felt stuck. In the past money would always fix his problems. The woman would accept the money and leave, never to return. Ms. Genbai was different. She complied for nine months, before returning to him. It left him little options.

Twisting, Atemu rose from his seat. He took a few steps from his chair, facing the wall behind his chair. The path had been laid; Ms. Genbai had set her stance. She had to have been confident in her claim, to not be afraid of what could happen. That is what was unsettling to him, her assurance. Could he really be the father? The declaration was speculation based on facts, but some facts did not follow. That would have to be his angle.

Atemu folded his hands behind his back, a stance he gained from his father. He knew it was important to proving doubt in her claim.

"Then so be it." He turned his head to face Kurugo once again, eyes determined. "Tell them we will see them in court."

* * *

It seemed like a normal courtroom. Ten long mahogany benches filled the majority of the room, each one spilt down the middle to allow a single path. At the end of the walkway was a gate, a shade darker than the pews. Beyond the gate were two tables, identical in every way of the design, with chairs to match. The only difference was the company that occupied the pieces of furniture. One set was empty. At the other table sat Rubasu and Mizuno. His glasses encompassed his eyes as he stared at some paper. A woman resided next to him, eying the same paper, as strands of her long strawberry blonde hair ran down her face.

Atemu held his composure well as he passed through the gate. He detested this woman who kept insisting he was the father. Yet, they had a solid story. If he was the father, then they had a case and nothing would stop Mizuno to pursuing more compensation.

Rubasu shifted his gaze as the gate creaked. He stood, meeting Kurugo eye to eye.

"Good Morning Mr. Saito."

"Good Morning Mr. Motonari."

Atemu continued to stare at Mizuno, who casually blinked her amber eyes before speaking.

"Good Morning Mr. Massri."

"Good Morning Ms. Genbai."

With the greetings said, Atemu turned away, taking his seat adjacent to his lawyer. Today was the beginning of the trial, one that decided his fate. His plan was clear, the outcome was still in a fog. He would tell the truth, no matter…

"Good morning Atemu."

At the sound of his name he turned around facing the pews that were reserved for spectators. There, in the front row behind him, was Yugi, giving her usual smile. Her eyes shined with warmth and support.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?"

"I came to support you. Mother said she would watch the shop while I attending the trial."

Atemu looked away. The last thing he wanted was Yugi to be there, to hear everything he did wrong. _Why? Why did she come? I didn't want her to hear about this. Now I can't…_

A hand brushed against his fingers. He turned to see his girlfriend, staring at him with those same eyes when he first told her about Sakura, loving, caring and non-judgmental.

"Don't worry. Just tell the truth. I will be here."

Her light-hearted tone brought a smile to his face. It was the same no matter the situation. Yugi had that affect on him, an affect he did not want to lose.

The smile disappeared as he leaned towards her. "Forgive me." He kissed her lightly on the lips before returning to his seat.

Yugi blinked as she thought. The action, the words were unexpected. What is he apologizing for? She stared at the back of his head, wondering what secrets he might be holding. She continued her gaze as she sat behind him, ready for the trial to begin.

"All rise."

The voice of the bailiff rang through the courtroom. In one fell swoop the dozen or so people stood, including the four at the tables. The judge entered through a hidden door. His black robes nearly dragged along the ground, and did so as he climbed the three steps that led to his chair.

"You may be seated." He stated following sitting himself. Just like when the crowd rose they sat as one. The trial had begun.

"We are here to hear the case of Ms. Mizuno Genbai who is suing Mr. Atemu Massri for child support for one-month-old Sakura Massri. Mr. Rubasu Motonari will be representing Ms. Genbai and Mr. Kurugo Saito will be representing Mr. Massri. Mr. Motonari, present your case."

The rimmed figure stood, sliding the chair across the floor by his actions. "Your Honor, my client, Ms. Genbai, is confident that Mr. Massri is the father of her child. They had relations in June of last year. She became pregnant soon after that and gave birth to Sakura last month."

The judge held up his hand. "According to your timeline, Sakura was born eight months following the sexual relations between the plaintiff and the defendant."

Rubasu nodded. "Sakura was supposed to be born this month your honor, but due to complications she was born a month early. She was just released from the hospital last week."

The judge changed to Kurugo. "And what does the defense say about this?"

Kurugo stood. "Mr. Massri does not deny having sexual relations with Ms. Genbai. However, it is not enough evidence to show that he is the father. Ms. Genbai made no attempts to contact to my client until a few weeks ago in regards to child support."

"Your Honor," Rubasu interrupted, "Mr. Massri was not contacted from Ms. Genbai feared for her and her child's life. Before Ms. Genbai left Mr. Massri the day following their encounter, he threatened her, explaining he would sue her if she ever came back."

The courtroom silenced. The mere suggestion stunned most of the people, including Yugi. Her amethyst eyes widened slightly. _Is that what he meant?_

The judge looked at Atemu. He spoke with a monotone voice. "Is this true Mr. Massri?"

Atemu stood, knowing every pair of eyes was on him. He could feel the scorn of the world begin to dig into his back. He only wished Yugi would understand.

"Yes. I did threaten Ms. Genbai after she left my residence."

The judge leaned forward, hands clasped and fingers intertwined. "Do you realize the extent of trouble you are in Mr. Massri? That action is considered harassment and is susceptible to charges."

"I know. The threat was a mistake that I cannot erase. I will not deny that, but I will not allow that to be the reason I must be the father."

Atemu glanced at his lawyer, who understood the signal.

"My client requests a paternity test to verify his legal obligation. If the test is positive, he will accept the responsibilities before him without question. If the test is negative, the defense wishes the case to be dropped, for Mr. Massri would have no legal obligation to the child."

"Does the prosecution object to a paternity test?"

Mizuno and Rubasu huddle at their table, their whispers hidden from the court. It was unsettling yet rewarding to Atemu. Their hushed counsel could be showing the weakness in their argument, a way for him to win.

"We object to having a paternity test. It would only be a waste of time for my client swears he is the father."

"Your Honor," Kurugo interjected, "can you really accept her word as defining evidence? A paternity test only takes two hours to complete. If Ms. Genbai is so confident in her claim, then she should have no worries of the outcome."

The judge tapped his chin, but only for a moment. "I will allow a paternity test for the child. I will not have a man falsely accused for being the father of a child that is not his. I order that DNA be taken from Mr. Massri and the child. The test will be completed and we will review the results at one-o'clock. Court is dismissed until then."

The gavel gave a loud thud as it hit the desk. The courtroom stood once again as the judge rose and left the room.

Atemu breathed a sigh of relief. He still had a chance to prove his innocence. The rejection by Ms. Genbai gave hope that she was lying, that it was possible that he was not the father.

"Mr. Massri, I will take you to the lab assistant."

He nodded to the bailiff, but did not speak. Yugi was still behind him. He avoided her gaze and followed the man to the back room, thinking about what to say to her.

* * *

Yugi sat in the lobby, her gaze low. Her mind was preoccupied with the events of the trial. It was hard to hear him say those words.

"_Yes. I did threaten Ms. Genbai after she left my residence."_

_But what exactly was the threat?_ Yugi had seen his temper, how angry he could become, but what could he have said to scare Ms. Genbai? He wouldn't have threatened her life, but what would be the threat? She wanted to know more.

"Waiting for Atemu Ms. Mutou?"

She looked up at the man who said her name. Kurugo smiled at her, waiting for her to answer. She smiled slightly and stood from her seat.

"Yes. Do you know if he is done?"

Kurugo nodded. "He is waiting in our conference room, Room 135. He seems a bit distant. I figured I would get him something to eat while we waited for the results. Perhaps you should see him."

"Thank you." Yugi bowed before leaving, determined to find the truth behind his actions.

Her mind searched for words as she approached the room. Little was really known about Atemu's past relationships. She knew that he did not consider them as such, but many questions were left unanswered. How many women did he have in bed? Did he threaten each one? Why did he threaten them? It made her more nervous as she saw the numbers 135 on a black door. She would find out the truth and only the truth.

Yugi heard Atemu speak as she opened the door.

"Are the results in yet?"

She watched him turn, only to pale. He stood from his chair, slightly shaking. He took a step forward before stopping, darting his gaze to the floor.

"I'm surprised you're here."

Yugi shut the door and walked towards him. He kept his gaze low. He was ashamed, she could tell, like a child who broke his mother's favorite china plate or destroyed his father's favorite chair. Yet, Yugi knew in Atemu's case, it was nothing material that the Egyptian injured. He was ashamed for what he did to her.

"Why are you surprised?"

"After hearing what I said, I figured you would hate me, for threatening another to save myself." He refused to look at her. Yet, Yugi could hear the water forming in his eyes.

"I must admit, I was shock to hear you would do something like that. After all, you have shown me nothing but kindness since we meet." She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. His eyes were lined with warm, salty water, which made her smile tenderly. "But I am your girlfriend. I told you I would support you in any way I can. I will be there for you in this time of need, no matter what."

Tears leaked from his eyes as she spoke. The words were comforting, just as they were back when this whole mess began. She had not changed, through the dark secrets and hidden mistakes of the past.

Atemu surround her with his arms, squeezing her tightly as he cried into her shoulder. Droplets of water soaked into her

"Why did I have to chase women? Why did I have to search for my soul mate in such a manner? Why did I sleep with so many women? Why did I threaten them to save myself from embarrassment when I am embarrassed now?"

"I don't know." Yugi spoke with a gentle comforting to a child. She stroked his head as she continued. "The question is will you ever do it again?"

Yugi felt herself be pushed away as something gripped her shoulder. Staring at her were two fiery eyes that burned with an intensity that matched the sun.

"Never! You are the only one for me. I will never chase another for you are my soul mate. I love you Yugi Mutou, more than ever before."

A smile appeared on her lips before she kissed her prince. The softness of those silky pillows felt great upon her own; the signing of a contact between the two that would never break.

* * *

"We are here for the case of Mizuno Genbai vs. Atemu Massri. The plaintiff is suing the defendant for child support for two-month-old Sakura Massri. According to the birth records, no father is stated. The plaintiff claims the defendant is the father of her child, but was too afraid to explicitly state he was the father the day of the birth due to comments and actions done prior. The defendant does not deny that he had relations with the plaintiff but had no contact about the child during the pregnancy. To settle this matter I have allowed a paternity test to be given to verify any biological connections to the child in question."

The judge called the bailiff over to bring the results after debriefing the case to the courtroom. A manila envelope transferred from one pair of hands to another. The judge glided his fingers across the scratchy paper cover to reach the folded flap.

Atemu closed his eyes. The words Mizuno spoke earlier were true. He had treated her poorly, threatening her if she ever returned. If this was a case for harassment, she might win. However, it was not the case. Fear, though, had a grasp on him. It was the content of the envelope that frightened him. It was the deciding factor of his future.

_Will I be a father before I wanted to be? Will my first child be with someone I do not love? Will I be able to split my time between a daughter born out of wedlock and the woman I love?_

These questions meant nothing if the test is negative. He hoped and prayed it would be negative.

Yugi sat in the pew behind him once again, watching his body tense as the judge slipped a finger under the flap. She wished she could hold his hand, to tell him it would be alright, that she would be there. It pained her to see him in such concealed agony.

The judge slid something from the envelope. A white sheet of paper, thin as a thumbnail, emerged. Setting the envelope down, the judge was able to hold the white document in both hands. The courtroom silenced as the judge opened his mouth to speak.

"According to the paternity test, the defendant, Atemu Massri, is not the father of Sakura Massri."

A mixture of sounds filled the room. Half of the crowd whispered amongst themselves while others snickered. A few were scribbling in a small pad of paper, keeping the moment alive for generations.

Atemu gave a sigh of relief to himself. The child was not his. The worries that plagued him disappeared with that sentence. He became light with the anxiety gone, which opened his senses.

He heard Mizuno grimace and whine. Her plan had backfired. Her perfect case fell through. Atemu looked at her. She slumped into her chair, tears forming in her eyes. The droplets of water fell on the wooden table, dampening the documents that occupied it.

"In light of this new evidence it is clear Mr. Massri is not the father. In regards to child support I pass judgment for the defendant."

With that the case ended. The spectators and witnesses began to leave, whispering and gossiping about the events that just occurred. Atemu turned around, a big smile across his face. His vibrant eyes stared at Yugi, his only love.

She stood as he turned towards her, a smile upon her own face. She was relieved for him. The pressures of such responsibilities were not his. He would have to fret no longer.

He reached over the waist-high fence and hugged her, giving her every ounce of love he could muster.

"I love you Yugi, and I will never hurt you, never."

"I know." She kissed his cheek before resting on his shoulder.

He held onto her, not wanting to let go. Another obstacle came and went for them, another obstacle they had overcome. With every trial he became more and more convince she was his soul mate, his best friend, his lifelong partner. He wanted her to be his wife, to forever be by his side, to be able to take care of her with all of his energy and life.

And there was only one thing he had to do before his wish would become reality.

**I was considering waiting until the next chapter to reveal result of the paternity test, but I wanted to finish this arc/section of the story. Did anyone think he would be the father? I figured I made Atemu suffer enough emotional damage for one day. I make Atemu cry way too much in this story. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? But did you notice he only cries when Yugi is involved? Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have moved to Florida, which is way this is later than anticipated. It is a little short. Enough delay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Father's Promise**

It had been a week since the hearing. March ended as April came. For Atemu, everything was falling into place in his life; expect one thing, the final obstacle in his mind that he had to climb.

Atemu walked up to the small wooden door. He was dressed in a three-piece suit, a grey jacket and pants, hiding a pale shirt. His hair had been neatly trimmed the other day. It looked as if the man was ready to propose a deal to a prospective client, and in his mind, he was.

The task at hand was one of the hardest he ever faced. It was a meeting that decided his fate, a meeting more terrifying than with the judge during the child support hearing, more serious than the splitting of the company with the Wongs, and exponentially more heart wrenching than any other experience he had before.

His heart pounded at the thought, the possible outcome. His breath raced. The man did his best to control his breathing. It was an outcome Atemu wanted the least. To him, it was the end all. It would be his end. His gaze shifted to the side, hoping to catch sight of something to calm his nerves, only to see a sign hanging perpendicular to the wall he stood. It only reminded him how close his fate was in sight. The title of the building, etched in the sign, caught his eye, Kame Game Shop.

Yugi told him last week to stay away, to keep his distance until May. Kano was staying in town, helping with the new customers as the summer season neared, while the company he worked for worked could decide on where to send him. For Yugi, it was a word of caution. For Atemu, it was his precious opportunity.

Shaking off a few of the nerves, Atemu knocked on the door. He prepared himself to be comforted with the older, intimidating man. The few seconds that passed felt like years as he waited, hoping he would be there.

The door creaked as it moved. The nerves returned. Yet, he kept his ground. What waited on the other side he was prepared, or so he thought.

"Good morning Atemu."

A breath escaped his lips as his heart slowed. "Good morning Akemi." He bowed his head slowly as a greeting, and raised it just as slowly. "May I come in?"

He caught the woman's expression change. Akemi gave a worried smile. The light in her eyes faded for a moment. He knew that _he_ was there by the change of her face, by her concern and uncertainty. She opened her mouth to speak when another spoke in her place.

"Who is at the door Akemi?"

The Egyptian and the woman turned to face the owner of the third voice. Kano entered the hallway. Dressed in a casual outfit, the man seemed under-dressed for the visitor. Standing five inches taller than Atemu, he lowered his head in order to gaze straight into crimson. His dark amethyst eyes narrowed as he stared at Atemu.

"Yugi is not here. There is no need for you to be here." Kano waved a hand dismissively to the guest. The conversation for him was over. He turned away, no longer wanting to see the vice president.

"Wait!" Atemu cried, extending his hand and arm as if to reach out and grab the man. The word was shaky, desperate. This conversation had to happen, it had to take place.

He let out his breath as Kano stopped and faced him once again. The chill of the older man's gaze pierced his muscles, leaving him frozen in place. Atemu knew it would be difficult, but the task at hand had become harder by the minute. His chest felt as if it was being crushed by the towering figure. The disappointment hidden behind the scowl seemed to take away what little courage he had. Atemu was crumbling, and he was losing.

Losing, that seemed to be a prevalent theme in his life. He had lost his grandparents, he lost the respect from people, he had lost plenty of possible wives, and he lost time as he battled against co-workers and past lovers. Now, he was losing Yugi because of the strong character of her father.

_No_. His greatest fear was being realized. Kano was blocking that door, keeping Yugi away from him. _I cannot lose her_. The doorway had to be crossed to get her. _I will not lose her_. He would brave the rocky waters and attempt to cross the threshold of the final door. _She is my happiness_. _I want her to make her happy because I love her_.

The fear that once held his eyes captive was wiped away by determination. Other things he had lost were either non-savable or not worth saving. In his mind, Yugi was worth the risk. Her happiness came first, and this would make her happy. He only hoped Kano would listen.

Silent as possible, Atemu squared himself towards Kano, the determination still strong in his eyes. His feet were positioned parallel with one another. In one swift motion the Egyptian bowed deeply, originating it from his hipbones, allowing Kano and Akemi to see his entire back. It was straight as an arrow, from his hips to his head, almost parallel to the wooden floor. His arms clung tightly to the side of his body, fists almost forming by the tension.

"I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. May I have your permission and blessing to marry Yugi and make her my wife?"

He kept still. The words had finally escaped his worried tongue. He had knocked on the door. All he had to do was wait for Kano to answer.

The room was silent. Atemu's muscles tensed due to the lack of sound. His own breathing was the loudest noise present. It was rapid but deep, as if he had run a marathon. In his mind, he had, with many obstacles. Meeting Yugi was the starting line. Admitting his feelings was the first hurdle. Dealing with Vivian and the press was the second hurdle. Most recently, the baby scare which scared him more than Yugi. Now, it was the final stretch, the last lap. He was tired but resolute to winning.

"If you and Yugi were stranded on a wooden raft in the middle of the ocean and the only source of food you had was one apple, what would you do?"

The question was random. Atemu rose slightly from his position, confirming if he heard correctly. Kano's body language, from what Atemu could see, had not changed; no flinching, no backing away, no laughter. Was the question legitimate?

"If you and Yugi were stranded on a wooden raft in the middle of the ocean and the only source of food you had was one apple, what would you do?"

The same question was repeated. Atemu listened to the tone of the man's voice. It was serious, unwavering, as if what he said was the most important thing in the world. The gravity in his voice brought the Egyptian back to his sense of determination. Kano had presented him with his test, his final hurdle. One answer and the door would open.

_But what is the answer?_

Kano was a stranger to him. His values were unknown to the young lover. The closest thing to Kano that he knew was Yugi. Yet, despite this limitation, Atemu had his answer. He kept low in his bow as he spoke.

"Let me begin with what I would not do. I would not keep the apple for myself, for that is selfish to let Yugi go without food while I strive to stay alive. It would be cruel for her to die before me. Yet, I would not give her the apple either. That would be selfish too, allowing myself to die and to have her watch it happen. The guilt would eat her alive and it would again be cruel."

Atemu lifted himself from his bow. Body still tense, he looked straight at Kano, his crimson eyes flashing with life.

"Instead, I would split the apple with her and we would share it. Together we would live our last moment, and our entire lives with each other. Sharing the apple signifies sharing life. I want to share my life, my whole life, with Yugi."

Silence once again overtook the room as a battle of wills ensued. Atemu's body almost shook from the apprehension that built up within his muscles. He continued his determined gaze, keeping his eyes on the man who decided his fate. Kano stood firm. His eyes were unwavering; just as Atemu's bold stare. Lips straight like a ruler, the father of the prospective bride held no emotion.

"Is that so?"

It seemed like a shrug-off question, as if the explanation was not valid. Yet the Egyptian showed no discouragement, no hesitation by the matter. All Atemu gave was a nod. It was a simple gesture, a quick twist of the neck, yet held much power. It was a signal of his determination, a confirmation of his desire.

Kano kept the firm stance; hands cupped behind his back, back erect, eyes forward and strong. It was like he a lion, the king of the jungle, the most powerful being in his realm. He held a majestic quality which complimented his stoic posture. To anyone else, it would send them far from his position, his stare, but Atemu had become too determined to back down now.

The father took a few steps forward, approaching the suitor that came to claim his daughter's hand. His footsteps were quiet, despite his solid frame. He leveled his eyes with Atemu's, making sure he could see the windows of his soul.

"I want to let you know that I still don't trust you, for I don't know you. All I have are the media's interpretation and my own experience with your types. For all I know, you could be saying these things just to get in bed with my daughter."

"I would never do such a thing to Yugi, sir." Atemu almost shouted across the room, despite Kano standing before him. He watched Kano's eyes widened slightly by the outburst. It was impulsive, yet he continued. "Yugi is the nicest, sweetest, most honest girl in the world. She has a heart of gold and a passion for people. I have no desire nor wish to hurt such a girl. She has changed my heart for the better and me only desire, my only wish, is to make her happy, whatever that may comprise of."

"Even if she chooses another?"

Atemu swallowed hard. It was a thought he kept far from his mine. It was the one fear he had in his life, that he would lose Yugi. Yet, his feelings, his fears, had to be pushed away for her.

"Even if she chooses another, even if she is happy with another, I would …I would let her go."

Tears streaked along the bottom of his eyes, lining them with warm water. It hurt to say those words. Would he have the strength to really do that if she wanted to be with another man? He prayed that would never happen; that she would be with him and only him for the rest of their lives. Yet the one millionth of a chance existed. Was he really prepared to let her go?

His eyes flashed a moment, catching Kano's stare once again as it blurred by his own vision. This was not supposed to happen, to show such weakness in front of this man. He wanted to show he was strong enough, good enough for Yugi, so Kano would say nothing expect "good luck" or "bring her happiness." The thought formed a thicker layer of water beneath his eyes along his lower eyelid.

Atemu jumped as a tissue waved in front of his face. He blinked, allowing a couple of droplets to fall from his moist eyes. The tissue continued to sway as he stared. His eyes darted to the figure behind the tissue. Two dark amethyst irises were in his blurry vision, different than the eyes that stared so sternly at him a moment ago. The color was the same, but the emotion was different, for they had softened like the tissue in the air.

The Egyptian lowered his head as he took the tissue, wiping feverishly away the tears, hoping to wipe away the weakness he showed. Would Kano allow his daughter to accept such a man as a husband?

"It is comforting to see such tears."

Atemu snapped his head back towards Kano and almost gaped at the sight. The man had placed his once crossed arms to his side, eyes soft and inviting, and lips no longer scowling. He had changed from a terrifying figure to an approachable person.

"What I said before is true. I don't know every part of who you are. Yet, I saw a glimpse of your character, those few tears, showed me just enough. But, if you are to marry my daughter, my little Yugi, then I want to know more about you."

A few seconds passed. Atemu ran the words back through his head. It was the confirmation he needed. A moment of disbelief spread upon his face, only to be overtaken by a smile.

"Thank…thank you sir!" Atemu stumbled as he bowed deeply once again. His heart pounded loudly as joy filled him. The final obstacle was beaten; he was triumphant.

"I plan to learn more about you. Are you available for lunch next week?"

"Yes sir!" The answer was short and to the point, the only coherent words he could speak as his mind raced about the future.

He nodded once before turning away. "Then I will contact you and see you then." Kano nodded once to his wife, who had witnessed the entire confrontation. The older man then exited the room, leaving Akemi and Atemu in the living room in silence.

For Atemu, the silence was absent. His mind was abuzz with what had just happened and the anticipation of what was to come. The speed of his heart increased as he thought about the proposal, how he would finally be able to ask Yugi for her hand in marriage without worrying about Kano's reaction.

"It seems you have the right-a-way, Atemu."

The voice brought his out of his thoughts. His eyes fell upon Akemi, whose bright smile resembled that of Yugi. "I am routing for you."

"Thank you Akemi." Atemu said with a bow, calming himself with his breath.

"So," the woman began, inching closer to the male, "what are your plans?"

He stood erect. A wide grin covered his face.

"I have something planned that I think Yugi will love, But I need your help."

"Anything. What can I do?"

All Atemu could do was smile. He ran the plan through his head quickly, to sort out the information vital for Akemi to know and to keep parts a secret. It was going to be special, for Yugi was special to him. He sighed happily before opening his mouth.

"Here's what I need you to do."

**No more today! I am so cruel. :-( Anyway, I think everyone knows what's to come next. But don't think the story's about to end! It's only about 1/2 to 2/3 of the way done. Until next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Ultimate Question**

The commotion of the people surrounding him never reached Atemu's ears. He blocked out the side conversations and the traffic. He had a different task. His crimson eyes stared just below the amethyst eyes that had dulled with age. A low grunt could be heard from the male who sat next to the Egyptian, making Atemu jump in his skin.

"I am glad you could meet with me."

"Of course." Atemu replied, bowing his head towards Kano.

"Let's decide our meal before we get to business." The older man commented before shifting to the wall. Those dull eyes scanned the plastic-covered paper with amazing speed, zipping through the descriptions of each entree.

His action was attempted by Atemu. Twisting his head, his eyes looked over the same text, gaining an idea of the options he had. Each option was simple yet complex. The descriptions seemed to cover some elaborate dish while in reality there were only a few ingredients. It seemed strange for a noodle stand.

Kano had insisted to go to a noodle stand within his neighborhood. For someone who is all about business, it seemed bizarre to go to a local noodle stand for a lunch meeting. Yet, the purpose of this meeting was of a different caliber. Atemu had already gained approval of marriage. Now, he had to gain approval of being him.

"I will have the Miso Ramen." Kano's voice clicked as he spoke to the chef.

The noodle master nodded. His focused changed onto Atemu, his dark chocolate irises looking straight into the Egyptian's red rubies.

"I will have shrimp Udon."

Another nod came from the chef before he bowed to both of them. His back turned, the master went to work on the dishes, splashing and whirling noodles and broth with ease. Aromas of shrimp and salt filled the stand. Soon, two bowls were placed in front of the two gentlemen. Steam rose from each bowl, tickling the noses of the people near.

The chef bowed once again before leaving to help another customer. Once again alone, Atemu watched Kano. The Japanese man lifted his chopstick bringing them to his forehead, spoke a few works too quietly to hear, and then split his chopsticks apart ceremoniously. Atemu did his best not to gawk at the ritual. Even in such a place like this, Kano's business-like ways and structure still were the usual.

Atemu darted his eyes back to his bowl. The pieces of breaded shrimp with cooked to a golden brown and topped the thick, long noodles. The broth was thin, in contrast to the noodles, doing a poor job at hiding the vegetables. The cabbage mixed flawlessly into the dish, making it complete.

"So, tell me about yourself."

The question drew Atemu's attention away from his lunch and back to his dining partner. Kano held his chopsticks in his right hand, allowing his noodles to drip into the bowl. His eyes were kept onto the long pasta, avoiding the gaze of his companion. Atemu sighed internally.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

Atemu blinked before thinking. _Where do I start?_ He could start with his background, where his family is from and how his father helped develop Massri-Wong. He could discuss the struggles he had being the vice president of his father's company. He could discuss his relationship with Yugi and the recent obstacles involved, but that seemed like the worst thing to discuss.

"Well, I was born in Cairo, Egypt 26 years ago this past March. My mother and father had been trying for some time to have a child. I was a blessing to them once I was born. I grew up in Cairo, while I would visit my grandfather's farm during the summer months. When I was fifteen my father, along with Chen Wong, formed Massri-Wong in Japan. Until I finished school, I would live in Japan during the summer, following my father and learning the business. Once I graduated high school, my mother and I moved here permanently. Shortly after that I was named co-vice president along with Vivian Wong. I have been in that position ever since."

Atemu stopped, taking a sip of his green tea. The bitter taste was stronger than he expected and relished the flavor.

"How many women have you been with?"

The tea almost flew across the counter. Atemu coughed as he set down the mug. After a deep breath he looked over at Kano. The older man was staring intently back into his eyes.

"What did you ask?"

"How many women have you been with?"

Atemu set down his chopsticks, resting them on the edge of his bowl. He swallowed air, for the bitter tea already trickled down his throat. There was no point in lying. This was Yugi's father, a man he had would become of his family. Lying would only damage what little relationship they had, but the truth was not that great either.

"45."

The response was swift. The speed of the words lashed at his tongue. He never told Yugi how many women came before her, how many he bedded. Five years ago he would have thought nothing of it. Over a year ago it would have bothered him little. Now, it hurt like a rock to his chest, crashing through the ribcage and gorging a hole in his heart. Subconsciously, a hand went to his chest, clenching his shirt that rested above his heart.

"45 women. Most of them when I was 22, before I thought too much into marriage, before the title of vice president lost its appeal to be used as a way to court a lady." The truth forced the rock to lodge deeper into his heart. "Once I reached 25, I realized I wanted something different. I wanted a relationship, I wanted marriage. The courting process was longer, but the result would be the same. I would sleep with the woman and then decide it was not for me. When I met Yugi, I was not looking for a relationship. I was trying to forget my troubles, my lonely predicament. Instead, without even trying, I found my best friend. Yugi has become that and so much more. I don't even know how I lived without her for so long. I can't even imagine my life without her. It would be misery and despair, joyless and dull. Yugi has truly transformed me and for that I am grateful."

Atemu paused. It was the first time he admitted his past intentions to anyone. His parents knew, but he never physically told them. The words of his deeds had passed his lips, a declaration that pained and relieved him. Fingers relaxed around his shirt as the tension in his hand was released. He looked back at Kano. Crimson glistened as the slight mist of tears rimmed his lids.

"I want to be with Yugi, not for the physical pleasure of sex or for the opportunity to see her body, but to care for her, to be there for her, to catch her when she falls and to celebrate with her all of her accomplishments. That has never happened before to me, and I cannot wait to continue with relationship with such a wonderful woman."

Kano turned his head away from the Egyptian, taking a lump of noodles with his chopsticks. He flicked them once, letting the excess liquid to drip into the bowl. In one graceful movement he brought the pair of sticks to his open mouth, entered the slippery pasta, laid it upon his tongue, and then closed his mouth, sealing the fate of the food. He slid the chopsticks out, passing them through his lips before setting the eating utensil down on the holder.

"I gathered as much last week when you asked for her hand in marriage." He turned back to Atemu, who still had unwavering, moist eyes. "I slept with two women before meeting my wife. I was just as devastated as you, knowing I gave away something that I could never give her, my first experience of intercourse. It continues to haunt me. However, she knew I was not her first, and I found I was not hers. It was a mixed blessing. Despite that fact, we wedded and are still together. We promised to never bed another so long as we live. To this day we have honored our vows." Kano paused, tipping his bowl to slurp some of the broth. Satisfied by the hot refreshment, he set the dish down and looked again at Atemu. "I hope you do the same."

"I will."

A grunt was the response. Kano took his chopsticks once again, fishing for another helping of noodles in his bowl. He dipped the tip of the wooden sticks into the half empty bowl, tapping the bottom. He swirled the contents with the wooden sticks, forming a tiny whirlpool.

"Do you see this whirlpool in my bowl? It is how a lie can destroy the harmony of a life. I would expect you not to lie to Yugi or me."

"I understand."

Kano stopped twisting his wrist, allowing the man-made whirlpool to slow. As the contents began to settle, he took his chopsticks and grabbed more noodles. The noodles met their fate once they entered Kano's mouth.

"Why did you want to become vice president of a large corporation?"

The sudden change in topic left Atemu speechless. One minute Kano was asking about his personal life then switching to his career. Kano's brow raised as the silence continued a moment longer. He brushed away the surprise as discreetly as he could.

"It seemed like a natural thing. As I mentioned, once I turned fifteen, I would spend the summer with my father with the company. With my father's charm and knowledge, along with Mr. Wong's finances background, the company had grew rapidly. There was always something to learn. After four summers of working within Massri-Wong, it only seemed natural to transition to vice president."

Kano tipped his bowl once again, drinking the end of the broth. The slurping was loud, another unexpected motion from the man sitting next to him. The bowl hit the counter with a small thud. He pushed the bowl away from him, chopsticks lying across the rim. He bowed his head to the chef, thanking him for the meal. The chef repeated the action before taking the dish. With the bowl in hand the noodle master went to the sink.

"A high school graduate to be vice president of a large medical company. It seems wrong."

"Yet a fifteen-year-old came become president of a multimillion dollar company."

Kano nodded to himself before turning to Atemu. "To not have a college degree is limiting yourself. Did you ever consider getting one in business?"

"It never seemed to come up. I was always busy with the company," the Egyptian paused a moment, lowering his head towards the counter, "and my love experiments."

"Did you always want to be in business?"

Atemu held his breath. He did not mention the women again. It was relief. In an attempt to free himself from guilt he raised his depressed position to look at Kano.

"I never really considered anything else. It was in my family since I was a teen. I helped with farming as a child, but never wanted to pursue it. I guess, since I knew what was to be expected of someone in business, that I felt I was destined to be in the position I am currently in."

"You don't seem that confident," Kano stated bluntly.

"I have been met with adversary ever since I became vice president." His gaze returned to the counter as he continued. "Not having a college degree and being the son of one of the presidents were two strikes against me. I had to prove myself through and through. Now, my father is planning on stepping down soon, leaving me with the company. I know there will be more challenges, more ways I must prove myself. It can be very tiring and I am not one hundred percent that I can carry the company."

Atemu kept his eyes fixed on the counter. He felt vulnerable in front of such a man. Yet, he continued to tell about his insecurities in his career. Was it because of Yugi? It was strange, the willingness to speak of his fears to a man who gives financial advice for people of Atemu's status.

"You need to be. You will have to care for a company and a wife. It is hard being a family man and a working man. Having to balance the two is quite a challenge, and it can be heartbreaking at times."

The Egyptian looked back at his lunch partner. The expression on Kano's face had changed. Dark eyebrows relaxed, almost to the point of slacking. The corners of his mouth drooped slightly. His deep violet eyes softened as he stared at his bowl.

"So many times did I miss Akemi and Yugi while I was away. So many moments I missed, all because I had to provide for my family. It sickened me when I have to leave my family in order to give them shelter, to give them food. It was horrible, missing birthdays and anniversaries. Every time I walked out the door I swear I could hear them frown, and I would frown along with them."

Atemu listened intently. The words of Kano's past were advice to him. He frowned a moment before shaking it off and balling his fist.

"I will always be there for her. I will balance both to be the best."

Kano gave another small grunt. He switched his gaze back to the younger male.

"Still so young and naïve. You will learn that it is not as easy as it seems, as easy as you claim."

Kano reached into the inside pocket from his jacket. A second later, a leather wallet appeared in his hand. In one swift motion he opened the carrier, took out fifty and placed it on the counter.

"One day you will see that life it not as easy as you would like it. You will see that no one is Superman. You will make sacrifices that will have consequences, consequences that you will hate. When that time comes you will have to deal with those choices, those decisions and make them right to the best of your abilities. This is not just to you, but everyone. All of us will make choices that will have consequences that we will not like. The question is what sacrifices are we willing to make to have the least damaging consequences."

The hand slipped the wallet back into its hiding place. Once the money holder was secure, Kano stood, brushing the wrinkles out of his pants and suit in the same way Yugi did and turned to stand directly in front of Atemu.

"Make my daughter happy, and do your best to deal with the consequences that may come from your decisions."

Atemu stood; his body stiff with tension. He extended a hand in an effort to connect with the mad once again. A small smile emerged as his gesture was welcomed. Shaking Kano's hand, he spoke, "I will."

* * *

It was unusually warm for an April day. The birds chirped as they rested in the sparsely placed trees along the concrete walkway. Their song swept along with the breeze, rattling the newly budding leaves as it pushed through the branches. The light gusts of air only sent more shivers down Atemu's spine as it hit his clammy skin, adding to the shocked nerves of his body.

The thought of proposing to Yugi excited him and terrified him. His heart acted like a rabbit on the run. The heartbeats keeping in time with the mammal's thundering footsteps. Involuntarily his fingers curled and unfurled from fist to open palm. He could feel the sweat forming, reminding him of his nerves.

It was the moment he had been waiting for since he realized when he loved Yugi. He wanted to have her by his side for the rest of his love, to love, to care, to cherish, and to make happy until the day she dies. It would be a dream come true for Yugi to be his wife.

Yet, the small possibility remained. She could say no. They had only been dating for about six months and have known each other for hardly a year. _What if she thinks it's too soon?_ He pushed that thought far from his mind. He wanted to be confident, to be sure she would say yes in a heartbeat. She would accept him with no hesitation or delay. Despite such wishes, he had been close to losing her before, and it could happen again.

She had said many times not to worry or fret, yet the sliver of a chance still haunted him. She could say no.

He reached his hand out to the door. A shiver traveled up his arm as the cool metal touched his skin. The sensation caused his hand to retract for a moment. Determined, he spread his fingers apart, placed his palm flat across the metal strip and pressed firmly on the door.

The door opened with a creek; the sound somewhat comforting to the man, distracting him from his beating heart. The moment was short-lived as excitement and anxiousness rose inside him with Yugi in his sights, her smile clearly in his eyes.

"Good afternoon Atemu." He heard her say.

He waved in response, flashing a goofy grinning before he coughed, hoping to hide his nerves.

"What are you doing here?"

Atemu watched as she left from behind the counter. Yugi's hair swayed as she moved from side to side, moving perfectly against her skin. Her eyes seemed to shimmer in the sunlight that came through the glass windows. She stopped right in front of him.

"I…I wanted to see you." He managed to say without his voice cracking.

"That is sweet." Yugi replied, hugging him. He welcomed the attention, only for it to end too quickly. Yugi pulled back before looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Your heart is beating really fast. Are you okay?"

"I was…running. Yes, I just finished a nice jog." Atemu answered, providing a couple of deep breaths to confirm the lie.

"Well, maybe you should rest." The woman took his clammy hand and forced him to sit in the stool behind the counter. "I will be right back." Yugi gave Atemu a quick kiss before walking towards the stairs. Her movement was stopped as Akemi blocked her path.

"Oh Atemu! How nice of you to visit. Yugi, why don't you take him to the kitchen so you two can talk."

Atemu froze. Akemi was doing a painful job at keeping her movements natural.

"Mother, I have to work. I can't…"

"I can watch over the shop while the two of you talk. Go on, I made some food."

Atemu watched Yugi blink, followed by a lowering of the eyebrows.

"You sound like you knew he was coming."

"Honestly dear," Akemi began, placing a hand onto her chest as she chuckled, "don't you think I wouldn't make food for your father? He was supposed to be home over an hour ago. Since he is not here yet, you and Atemu can have it. I will make more later."

Yugi stared at her mother a moment longer. Akemi continued to smile before waving off Yugi. "Go on before it gets cold."

"Alright. Come one Atemu." Atemu felt Yugi take his hand before being led to the stairwell. He gave a quick glance to Akemi, who gave him a wink and a thumb up. He flashed a quick smile of thanks before focusing once again on his path, and his destiny.

The kitchen is just as Atemu remembered. The last time he was here was the first time he visited Yugi, a few days after the robbery. He tried to forget that incident. The fear in Yugi's eyes, the fear of losing her. Suddenly he grimaced, recalling the possibility of losing his love.

"Are you okay?"

The concerning voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Atemu looked towards Yugi, whose amethyst eyes flickered worry. He did his best to shrug of the negative feelings and flash a smile.

"I am fine. Shall we have some food?"

The meal went by slowly for Atemu. His time to shine was growing closer with every passing bite. He watched Yugi laugh and smile throughout the lunch, something he hoped he would see every day. Atemu chuckled along, hiding his anxiousness well from his girlfriend.

"Did you just come to visit?"

Atemu swallowed hard. It was time.

"Actually, I have a present for you." He reached into his pocket. A rectangular box emerged from the clothed hiding place, covered in shining yellow paper. He handed the gift to Yugi, who accepted it into her own hands.

"What is this for?"

"Can't I get my girlfriend a present every once in a while?"

Yugi smiled before carefully tearing the colored paper concealing the package. Underneath was a white box that resembled a small shoe box. Instinctively Yugi took off the lid to reveal the gift. Three dozen or so pieces of distinctly yet oddly carved shapes sat at the bottom of the box.

"A puzzle?"

"I know you like them. I figured you would like it." His nerves almost failed him. He did his best to keep an even tone, far from the fear and excitement that filled his soul.

"But there is no picture to use as a guide."

"It is part of the surprise of discovery." Atemu commented, his anxiousness growing.

"Well, thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. Yugi set the box down on the counter. Her eyes kept steady onto the gift as her hand sifted through the intricately shaped pieces

"Will you assemble it now?"

Atemu bit his tongue as he watched Yugi's eyes stare at him with surprise. In retrospect, that probably was not the smoothest way to get her to complete the puzzle. "It's just that the anticipation of what is revealed in the puzzle is killing me."

"I really need to get back to work." Yugi replied while still playing with the pieces.

"Your mother is watching the shop. Besides," he leaned in near her ear, hoping his heartbeats could not be heard through his chest, "you are amazing at puzzles and it should not take long."

He gave a silent gulp as Yugi eyed his suspiciously. Her hand never left the box. He hoped her curiosity would get the better of her and she would take the bait.

"Atemu, do you want me to complete the puzzle now?"

"Yes." It was quick, too quick. His excitement was becoming overwhelming for him.

He watched as she looked over him. Her eyes danced across his face, taking in his mouth, his nose and his eyes. What she was trying to do he did his best to hide, his true intention. He kept stone-faced, and she sighed in reluctance.

"I will play along Atemu."

One by one she took the pieces out of the box. Most were white; some had black while others had red. Soon the contents of the box were completely laid out onto the counter, a puzzle ready to be assembled by the world to see.

Atemu watched as Yugi concentrated on the task at hand. Yugi snapped two pieces in place. Two more were connected. Soon the frame of the puzzle was complete. He shifted the pieces, handing them to Yugi in order for her to put them in place, his breath increasing with every passing moment.

As the puzzle began to form, Atemu's excitement grew. Every right connection led to the final result, the last puzzle piece of his plan.

"What are you getting at Atemu?"

Atemu gave his best innocent look. "What do you mean?"

"This puzzle is way too easy. It isn't very challenging."

He breathed slowly before giving her a smile."Perhaps this is just the beginning of the challenge. It is nothing like a game."

"This is a game," she pointed out. "Think of it as figuring to the perfect strategy to beat the opponent," Yugi stated, going back to the puzzle, "The puzzle is your opponent and the only way to beat him is to find the perfect strategy, which is to…"

Yugi stopped as the puzzle sat complete on the table. A white background with red and black lettering; it only read one question.

**Will You Marry Me?**

Yugi sat stunned. She turned to Atemu, who had a smaller box. Inside the box was a ring. The ring was silver with one pearl and one aquamarine stone surrounded by white gold bands which intertwined.

His nerves had suddenly disappeared. With the question now out in the open, his confidence grew. He would not run, instead, he would race to ask Yugi the ultimate question.

"Yugi," Atemu began, his voice deep and sincere, "just like this puzzle you complete me. Will you accept this ring and become my wife?"

It was silent. Atemu watched with held breath for Yugi to respond. Her amethyst eyes looked at the ring, then at Atemu, and then back at the ring. He waited a second more, only to have those gorgeous irises to look back at him, water now trickling from the rims of her eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

He subconsciously clenched the box which held the ring as he removed the ring from its container. He slipped it gracefully over her finger, knowing it would fit thanks to Akemi. It sparkled with the intruding sunlight, just like her eyes.

Atemu admired his now fiancée as she glanced at the ring on her finger with the other hand covering her mouth. He smiled, for he was truly happy.

Suddenly he found himself on the floor. He winced as his back hit the linoleum. Crimson eyes opened to see Yugi's back, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I love you Atemu. I love you so much!" She kissed his cheek with force, holding him with all her strength. She pulled back to look into his eyes.

Atemu leaned in, placing their foreheads together. "I love you Yugi. More than you may ever know."

Neither one held back as they kissed. Atemu poured his happiness into the kiss, a fiery passion that drove him to claim her. Yugi let her joy flow through her lips, a desire brought about by that simple question. Together, they were united in the same goal, a yearning to be with one another, to one day be married and have their souls joined.

"Well what is going on here and why are you on the floor?"

The kiss ended as Yugi pulled her head away and focused her attention on the voice. She quickly released Atemu and stood, racing towards Akemi as fast as she could.

"Mother! Look! Atemu proposed!" She held up her hand as if it were a trophy. Yugi left the older female take her hand to further examine the ring.

"Oh honey, I am so happy for you." Akemi released the hand and hugged her only daughter, tears gathering in her eyes. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations on what?"

Yugi's smile disappeared. She released her mother and went straight to Kano, who was now standing behind Akemi in the doorway.

"Atemu proposed to me and I said yes." Yugi replied without skipping a beat, although the same could not be said about her heart. "I want to marry him father. I want you to understand that I want to be with him."

"I understand quite well Yugi." His voice was quieter than normal as he left his arms slag along the side of his body. "I understood the moment he came to me and asked for your hand in marriage."

Yugi let the words sink in before turning towards Atemu.

"I came to your house a little over a week ago." He began to explain, standing from the floor. "I know how you value your parents, so I asked Kano if I could marry you before I asked you."

"And I said yes."

Yugi looked back at her father. He winked; something very uncharacteristic of him. Yugi only smiled sweetly, tears once again occupied her eyes. She latched onto Kano, hugging him with all of her strength.

"Thank you Father! Thank you so much!"

"I love you Yugi. I want to see you happy."

Atemu watched as the two embraced, smiling all the while. Everything was fallen into place. His love journey was beginning to end as now he had found his happiness. Yugi was the love of his life; he would do anything for her. Her father was beginning to accept him. He was only a few steps away from keeping his happiness, the wedding ceremony being the final task. It seemed like a dream. For years he had tried to gain something meaningful, a relationship that was worth having. Yugi filled that void and now they would be wed. It was a dream come true.

**This chapter was sooo long! Phew! That is that, but don't think it is over yet. There is still much to this tale, say, about ten more chapters. How are Kisara and Seto doing? What have Honda and Anzu be up too? When is the wedding? These answers and more as Keeping Happiness continues!** **Please give me your predictions. I want to know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I have excuses, but no one wants to heard about them… so I won't say any of them.**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.)**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: One Hundred Eighty Twist**

"_He what?!"_

"He proposed!" Yugi reiterated through the phone, staring at the gorgeous ring that laid snuggly on her finger. She rubbed her thumb along the bottom of the band feeling the smooth metal.

"_Yugi. I don't know what to say except 'YES!'"_ Anzu proclaimed over the phone. _"I just knew you would get together."_

"And how did you know that?"

"_Come on Yugi. You always talked about him, your concern for him. It was bound to happen by how you acted." _There was a short pause. _"So did you say 'yes'?"_

Yugi turned red. "Of course I did." She sighed over the phone. "You should have known that based on your theories."

"_I did. I just wanted you to confirm it."_ Yugi heard laughter through the receiver. "_So_," Anzu began once her giggling ceased, "_when is the wedding?_"

"Anzu, we just got engaged yesterday. We have not even discussed anything about the wedding."

"_Well, hopefully he is more interested in this wedding than his last."_

Yugi became silent for a moment, reflecting. Less than a year ago Atemu was engaged to Vivian, planning a wedding and a future. At that time, he was less than enthusiastic about the whole endeavor, letting the bride choose everything. It was as if it did not matter to him. "Me too," she responded, trying her best to hide her fear.

"_Come on Yugi. You know he will. He is marrying you after all."_

The young maiden could not help but to smile. "You are right about that Anzu."

"_Congratulations Yugi, but I need to go. Warm-up is in one hour and I still need to take the subway. Service is terrible down there. Did you want me to tell Hiroto?"_

"No, I will tell him later. Please keep it a secret from him. Have a great practice."

"_Alright. Talk to you later Yugi."_

A loud click echoed through the receiver. Yugi looked at the phone before she placed the receiver onto its dull pedestal. Her hand lingered for a moment, reflecting on the conversation. Anzu was happy for her, but the remembrance of the Vivian wedding left Yugi thinking, and doubting. She wanted the wedding to be theirs, not hers.

Tiny rings of bells hit her ears. Her hand left the receiver as she greeted the children that entered the shop. A smile complemented her shining eyes, which continued to hide her fear. She only hoped Atemu would have the wedding he always dreamed of, so he would be happy too.

* * *

"So many decisions."

Yugi whispered under her breath. Amethyst eyes scanned the list once again. Her foot swinging with an inaudible rhythm as she mentally counted the items. In the midst of counting, she gasped as another thought struck her, forcing her to scribble onto the paper, adding to the already large list.

Wedding planning was always described as a big job, and now she could see why.

"Flowers, guest list, dress, venue, food, the date. It just continues." She sighed before biting her lip. The jeweled irises moved from the daunting list to the man across the way. His face was hidden by another report from the office. His chin rested upon his free hand, easily seen by the position of the arm. Although her view was blocked, Yugi knew he was deeply focused on the paper, considering how quiet he had become.

Yugi leaned back into the couch. A week ago the man who sat opposite of her asked for her hand in marriage. The happiness that filled her soul still lingered as the news spread. With the announcement released, plans had to be made, but something made the bride apprehensive.

"Atemu?"

She watched as her fiancé lowered the document that covered his face. Deep red lined with tiredness and frustration emerged from behind the paper mask. Yet, with those features a smile still broke.

"Yes."

Suddenly her tongue felt thick. Fear was something that continued to plague her mind, no matter how many times she reassured herself.

"Remember what I said back when you were going to marry Vivian and you weren't into the wedding?"

She watched him close his eyes.

"Yes. You were concerned that I had little desire in the actual wedding planning." He rose was he spoke. 'It is true that with Vivian, it did not matter." He took three steps towards her. "But with you, I want it special, for you." He sat down next to her, running a hand through her hair. "That is what matters to me."

"But it is your wedding too." She retorted gently. "You should have a say in it."

"And I say will have in it."

"Good. What are some of the things you want for the wedding?"

"I want you to be there."

He chuckled as she glared playfully. As the laughter subsided, his arm slipped around her shoulder. Lips pressed gently upon her neck, feeling the flesh shiver slightly by the touch.

"In truth, Yugi, I want our wedding to be the one you have dreamed of, the best wedding ever." He paused, just long enough to tilt Yugi's delicate chin, forcing her wide eyes to fall upon his face. "I do have a request and I want it honored no matter what."

Yugi's heart leaped. His deep voice, commanded one of his wishes, for not her wedding, but theirs. The lackluster feeling she picked up from him when he spoke of his previous engagement was nowhere to be found. The vibrations from his words carried the passion she desired, and the passion he deserved.

"What would that be?" The words were low as the sudden joy still grasped her heart.

He leaned in closer, egging her on with his stare, continuing the thickening tension. "I want to choose the wedding date."

"As long as it gives us enough time to plan and execute the wedding."

He smiled. "We should have plenty of time before the date. We'll have a little more than a year, unless you want to get married in less than two month."

"No way would it be ready in six months, let alone two." Yugi replied, almost horrified. She received a loud laugh from Atemu.

"Then a year it will be." He concluded before given Yugi a loving look. "June 18th" He declared; his proclamation bore confidence, unwavering from any opposition who dare try.

"May I ask why that specific date?"

A playful, warm murmur escaped his throat. Atemu leaned in closer, brushing his smiling lips against her cheek. Short, low breaths wisped across her skin as he placed a kiss. He pulled away slowly until he faced her fully once again.

"That is the day when I literally walked into your life, the day that your entered mine after I entered the diner. I want to never forget that, for without that day I would not be here with you right now, my heart bursting just by having you near me. I want to be able to celebrate our first meeting with the day we join together forever."

Yugi gasped lowly as her heart jumped into her throat. His words strike her, hard, so hard she felt like flying. Never had she heard such words, not even when Katsuya was alive. Atemu's charm and honesty complimented his words, which only made her swoon.

"Atemu…"

"I never want to forget that day."

She nodded. "I don't want to forget that day either. You looked so distraught and depressed, like a rain cloud that had yet to pour. I didn't want to see you like that. I wanted to make you feel better."

"You did that and more." He leaned in again, kissing her lips in a lighter fashion. It was short and sweet, just delicate enough to be felt.

"I am glad." This time, Yugi moved towards him, laying her head upon his shoulder. Nothing else was said between the couple. The two just sat content in each other's company.

* * *

Kisara stood, silent. Her newest customer seemed to scrutinize the piece she completed. She swallowed hard as he stared. She knew that, although she came to deliver the painting, his eyes were interested in something else.

In that moment she recalled there last encounter; lying on the floor together, tasting each other's unique flavor, roaming hands to feel each other's skin. She could still hear the harsh breaths that escaped their mouths. That was over a week ago.

He snorted softly, or at least that is what it sounded like, shifting his cobalt eyes to her.

His eyes always caught her off-guard. Those pools carried authority and pride, yet a hint of softness. Only after they kissed did she see that softness. _What was it about me that brought out that hidden sweetness?_ She was no one special, not anymore.

A smile crept on his lips, causing her to stiffen.

"You do have passion for art. I have never seen such intensity in brushstokes before."

A simple thank you was the reply, no quip or witty remark to Kaiba. She knew that a stronger comeback should have surfaced, considering how she ended up creating a painting for this tall, and somewhat arrogant man. Yet, shyness seemed to overshadow all other actions. Why? He was a client, albeit an unorthodox one. She had noticed the first time she entered Kaiba Corp that most of the artwork were screen prints, scans from the Duel Monsters franchise. Nothing like she had made. _Why would he want a painting in the first place? _

_Did he only insult me to get me here?_

That thought made her shudder. After the make out scene in this very office it was clear he desired something else. The flicks of the tongue always portray a want in a person. _Was the argument of passion just a trick? Why am thinking about this now?_

"Being quiet? I thought you were passionate."

Her eyes widened for a moment, before releasing the tension and dropping her gaze. What happened? Last week, she would become pumped with adrenaline when he made such comments, mustering a will to prove him wrong. Now, she could not speak. What has this man done to me?

"I am passionate." She finally replied, looking back at him. "I am passionate about painting."

"That has already been established." He commented, rather annoyed.

She puffed slightly. "Why are you annoyed? Isn't that what you wanted me to prove?"

He shook his head before walking towards her. She felt her heart race, the same feeling that arose last week during the sketch session. It scared her.

"No, you wanted to prove to me that you had passion."

Kisara stood frozen for a moment as the words were processed. _I wanted to prove it?_ He stated she was the one who put them in this situation. It was her fault they had kissed. It seemed like he was taking no blame. A tiny bit of rage began to build inside her.

"What!?" She almost screamed in frustration. "What do you mean I wanted to? You're the one who said I had no passion!"

"So you're the one who wanted to prove me wrong." He concluded with a smirk.

"I never would have if you never said that comment! Don't blame this on me!"

"Blame what?" Seto snapped, eyes narrowing. "What wrongdoing do you see?"

"This." Kisara exclaimed, waving a finger between them. "I never would have come here to your office, painting you and talking with you if you had not insulted me."

"I would hardly call that an insult."

The rage grew at his arrogance. "You QUESTIONED my PASSION! I consider that an insult."

"When you approached me at the party you were shy, timid. What would make you think I saw passion in those startled blue eyes?"

"You based that on an outward appearance! That is nothing like me!"

"And did you not judge me when you first saw me?"

"I…" Kisara stopped suddenly, lowering her gaze. She needed to calm down before answering the question. Her mind drifted to the party, a day among stuffy business personal. She was glad to bring her sketchpad. Talking with those people would have only brought up the past, her success in Egypt, something she let go. She recalled what she had been sketching, the crowd in the living room, and in the background, towering others, was Seto. At the time, he was too far away to capture his features, but even among the blurred crowd she could recall him.

Soon after, she saw him, standing near Atemu, in all his glory. That image gave such an impression, standing erect and proud, jaw rigid and eyes narrowed perfectly. _Was it the right one?_

She looked back at him. His face still crossed, along with his arms, chin held high and glaring down the bridge of his nose at her. That look screamed dominance; he was condescending with those eyes. It sickened her, him believing that he was better. Yet she respected him. He dripped authority, and the success of his company reflected his power. Maybe it was that similarity of her past that drove her to these conclusions.

"I did." She admitted, reluctantly. "When I first saw you, I thought you were handsome, that you had confidence. The way you stood, the way you held yourself, just screamed respect. I admire that." She shifted uncomfortably as he softened his gaze. "After we spoke, I saw something else, arrogance. At that moment, I wasn't sure what you were, confident or arrogant. But I knew one thing, I did want to prove you wrong."

"I told you it was you."

Kisara blinked, slightly annoyed. After all she said he chose to pick out the one thing they were arguing about. _Does all he care about is winning?_ It may have seemed silly for a grown man to worry being on top all the time, yet it did not feel that way with Seto. His presence suggested he always wanted to be ahead, or wining. She gave a small smile, barely one that Seto would notice. Maybe Seto was really just childish.

"But I doubt you would have allowed me to come here you didn't care."

"I never said I cared." His rough voice almost squeaked, almost. She smiled bigger, making sure he noticed.

She was going to see how he really felt. Her plan was decided. She would either be content or cry. Either way, she would fine out today.

"Fine, you didn't care." She retorted, bowing, "I only came to deliver the painting. I hope you enjoy my passion."

Kisara barely turned around when her arm was seized. Her head snapped towards a pair of dark cerulean blue orbs, with conflicting emotion. She noticed his face was tense, a mixture of annoyance, desire and confusion.

"I want to see more of your passion."

"More paintings?"

He only snorted before leaning forward. Kisara trembled only for a second, for her plan came full circle. Seto Kaiba is a confident, almost arrogant, childlike man who has yet to accept his own notions in loving emotions. Maybe she was his first; that made she smile into the kiss.

_And here I thought I left the corporate scene._


End file.
